Crónicas de un embarazo
by akaerii
Summary: Por eso había tomado su decisión lo había pensado mucho, había examinado los pro y los contras pero pudo más el deseo y la ilusión de poder tener alguien a su cuidado, alguien que dependiera de él y que estuviera a su lado. Sasunaru Mpreg AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy un instrumento de San Tobio, el santo patrono del Sasunaru eso y por que fui encargado por Kami sama de llenar el fandom

de fic´s sasunarutesco xD.

Prometo actualizar pronto mis otros proyectos pero no pude resistirme a colgar esto, la idea estaba en mi cabeza y no podia dejar que se extinguiera.

Con esto anuncio que ya estoy de vuelta (no es amenaza) y que ahora vengo con pilas para mucho debido a que secuestre a mi muso ... seeee

Bueno el cap esta algo raro si me quieren dejar opiniones se los agradeere estoy con una gran ilusion con lo que refiere a esta historia y eh empezado a encariñar jejejeje ...

Gracias a todas las personas que me leen me emocionan sin duda pero muchisimos mas a las que comentan dedicado a las amantes del Mpreg

* * *

><p><strong>Una carta artificial a la cigüeña.<strong>

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida ayudando a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, y no es que ahora se quejara de ello, le fascinaba de sobremanera el poder ser cómplice de todas las peripecias que habían pasados sus amigos para al final poder ser felices, no por siempre claro, pues aun había uno que otro que era renuente y las peleas era lo que le daban el sabor a las relaciones según su opinión.

Pero llegaba un momento de su vida donde se planteó donde quedaba el, cuáles eran sus metas, sus planes y demás sueños que de pequeño se había fijado y con el paso de los años había ido luchando cada vez más arduamente para poder cumplirlos.

Tenía ya un título en la pared detrás de escritorio en su oficina, el cual lo presentaba ante todos como editor en jefe de una de las revistas más prestigiosas y de mayor tiraje a nivel nacional, se había graduado con honores de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país (y vaya trabajo que le había costado con todas las tentaciones que ofrece la universidad) y su economía, bueno es por demás decir que la cuenta del banco que le correspondía tenía una exorbitante cantidad de ceros, por lo cual de eso no se preocupaba (el problema ahora es que no sabía cómo gastar tanto dinero).

Llegaba a la edad donde todas las persona se ponen a pensar donde estaba su vida, la de él estaba en la cumbre de su carrera sin duda alguna, pero aun así, le faltaba algo, algo de lo que el careció desde pequeño y que ahora se hacía un sueño cada vez más lejos. Y no es porque él aplazara las cosas si no porque simplemente no se había presentado la oportunidad correcta, no había sentido ese clic que se siente (según sus amigos) cuando llega la persona indicada.

Pero a fin de cuentas él quería una familia.

No cavia duda alguna de lo que le pasaba, su vida amorosa estaba por lo menos en peligro de extinción, y no es que le faltaran pretendientes, de eso jamás pues quien no quisiera salir con el, alto, rubio de ojos azules, con sonrisa tipo comercial de pasta dental y cuerpo de adonis, seamos sinceros era todos lo que la sociedad contemporánea pedía a los adultos jóvenes hoy en día, y sus pretendientes varios (por no decir incontables) desde el joven mesero del café que frecuentemente visitaba el cual siempre le regalaba algo cada que iba, hasta el conductor del famoso programa de deportes que pasaba todas las noches y el cual era un total éxito según los niveles de audiencia, claro él le había negado cortésmente su propuesta porque bueno no es que fuera exigente pero vamos tampoco iba a estar con alguien que le doblegara la edad.

Las demás personas que lo rodeaban o no cumplían las expectativas debido a la falta de cerebro que exhibían o simplemente lo buscaban para poder presumirlo como si de un trofeo se tratara, era por estas razones por las cuales de una temporada hacia el presente había desistido de sus planes de buscar a la pareja ideal con la cual formaría un hogar y tendría al menos media docena de hijos, pues nada le causaba más emoción que el poder tener a un hijo de sus entrañas en sus brazos, pero esos pensamientos se quedaban solo en sueños.

Y los años pasaban y el no venía claro su incierto futuro. Él seguía absorto en el periodismo, salía a comer con sus amigos, peleaba periódicamente con Sasuke, visitaba a sus padres, a los de Sasuke, a sus amigos los cuales tenía mucho tiempo se habían casado, los cuales ya tenían su vida hecha y con varios hijos de por medio y eso hacía que se sintiera aparte de frustrado, deprimido.

Por eso había tomado su decisión lo había pensado mucho, había examinado los pro y los contras pero pudo más el deseo y la ilusión de poder tener alguien a su cuidado, alguien que dependiera de él y que estuviera a su lado. Él quería un hijo. Quería una familia y la quería ahora.

Ahora bien, tener un hijo no es solo tener ganas de tenerlo y ponerse a escribir a la cigüeña para que cumpliera sus sueños, sabía exactamente bien como se hacían los bebes, pero no quería tener que depender de un hombre para poder encargar, y robar su semilla sin que le explicara sus planes no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero lo hombres son una especia rara de mamíferos – al menos los de la actualidad – a la menor mención de poder convertirlos en padres te miran de manera estupefacta, como si de pronto te salieran rasgos marcianos en el rostro y después de eso dejaban de frecuentarte o siempre que los llamabas para poder salir a algún lado parecía o simulaban estar siempre ocupados. Todo era tan predecible con ellos que la mayoría de las citas a las cuales le había confesado sus anhelos lo había dejado de ver después de dos salidas, y él con el corazón hecho pedazos siempre salía a tratar de recuperarse de la desilusión con Sasuke.

Pero en cierto modo los comprendía, en la actualidad nadie quería ser padre a tan joven edad, nadie quería la responsabilidad que con lleva el perpetuar su estirpe.

Por eso el folleto que ahora reposaba en el escritorio de oficina: inseminación artificial.

Todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, había acudido a una clínica de maternidad donde la habían dado informes acerca de los requerimientos y también le habían dado una serie de archivos donde reposaban una serie de personajes los cuales eran hombres que se ofrecían – tras un depósito monetario – a donar de buena manera su esperma.

Los individuos que se exhibían en la carpeta eran de lo más variados, desde genios matemáticos hasta prodigiosos artistas, pero claro sabía de antemano que la mayoría de los datos estaban alterados para agraciar un poco más a las personas que se ofrecían.

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo por unos momentos, se quedó por unos momentos contemplando dicho aparato hasta que movió su mano para descolgar el aparato.

/Buenos días quien habla? /

/Soy yo, te dije esperaras mi llamada/

/Es bueno saber que al fin te decidieras/

/Si bueno ya sabes lo estuve pensando mucho/

/Y bien? /

Se escuchó como resoplaban a través del teléfono.

/Tu solo dime el lugar y la hora y ahí estaré, si esto es lo que quieres cooperaré contigo/

/Lo dices en verdad?, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, tienes donde anotar?/

Después de dar la dirección a la persona que le había llamado colgó y se dirigió fuera del escritorio sus planes estaba saliendo a la par de feliz, jamás pensó que todo sería tan fácil ahora solo le restaba hacer los preparativos necesarios hacer un par de llamadas más y ya no habría más de que preocuparse.

Después de evadir el espantoso tráfico que estaba a esa hora en la ciudad, llego a su destino, un pequeño restaurant donde solía comer en compañía de las personas más próximas a él, bajo del auto, le coloco seguro y se dirigió a la puerta del mencionado establecimiento, esta sería la prueba más dura por la que tendría que pasar sin duda alguna pero ya no había vuelta atrás o era a hora o nunca.

En una de las mesas que se encontraba semioculta por una gran maceta esperaba un joven de piel tan blanca que casi podría parecer que fuera de porcelana, era altivo, de complexión delgada pero con el cuerpo trabajo en el gimnasio y si alguien se preguntara que tenia que ver el uno la respuesta seria todo.

Ellos se había conocido desde edades muy tempranas debido a una fiesta en la que se conocieron, después el rubio se había mudado cerca de la casa del moreno y de ahí en fuera se volvieron inseparables. Ellos también habían tenido una etapa donde había estado juntos, pero de eso ocurrió mientras los dos estudiaban la escuela secundaria, a nadie sorprendió que el revoltoso Uzumaki estuviera saliendo con el egocéntrico niño Uchiha, pero antes de poder cumplir el año de relación él rubio había terminado la relación, argumentando que lo quería mas como amigo que como pareja pero eso no era verdad, la verdadera razón jamás fue explicada a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke a quien su mundo se le vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo después de por lo menos unas cuantas peleas iniciadas por ambos bandos terminaron reconciliando la relación o al menos lo suficiente como para que volvieran a ser amigos. Pero aun así Sasuke nunca dejo de amar al rubio. Siempre estuvo ahí para él y siempre lo estaría hasta que su rubia adoración se decidiera a volver con él. Sonaba algo cursi, eso lo sabía desde luego pero no podía cambiar su manera de pensar.

Entro de manera tranquila, observo a su moreno acompañante quien había llegado desde hacía un buen rato, eso lo pudo cerciorar por la cara de pocos amigos que este traía, tomo todo el aire que le fue capaz y empezó andar con paso decidido hacia su moreno amigo.

- Teme tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

- Dobe, pensé que nunca vendrías, porque me citas a una hora si después de todo llegarás media hora tarde?

-Vamos no seas pesado, mejor pidamos algo que tengo hambre y quiero comer.

-hmp….

Después de un par más de reclamos por pudieron ponerse de acuerdo con las cosas que iban a comer. Fue un rato agradable pero el momento crítico se acercaba. No se podía retrasar más.

-Sasuke creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-hmp…..de qué quieres hablar dobe.

-Esto es difícil sabes, no sé por dónde empezar…

-Por el principio sería más bueno…

-Si creo que sería lo más coherente – Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones para así poderse relajar mas – Sasuke creo que es el momento más indicado para que forme una familia.

-a que te esta refiriendo

-No me mires de esa manera, sabes que mi mayor ilusión en la vida es poder tener una familia, pero las persona que se acercan a mí no son las adecuadas.

-Tal vez si miraras bien te darías cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Pues tal vez, pero mientras no me quiero quedar a esperar que cosa sucede, no más. Es por eso que eh decidido tener un hijo yo solo.

-pero de que joder estás hablando dobe

-Pues así como lo has escuchado, ya no pienso esperar más, no pienso estar perdiendo el tiempo en personas las cuales no se deciden ni si quiera entre azul y buenas noches; la semana pasada eh ido a una clínica de maternidad para ver si era factible que yo pudiera engendrar.

En el rostro del moreno no se podía leer más que la incertidumbre, parecía que estuviera en un estado catatónico, pero estaba analizando las palabras que su rubio le estaba diciendo.

-Y si lo soy, pero ahora solo hay un problema, pero creo que ya lo resolví. En la clínica se piden eh bueno tu sabes cómo nacen los bebes cierto, es por eso que me piden la semilla de alguien que conozca para poder bueno, sembrarla dentro de mí y de esta manera se lleve a cabo la concepción.

Fue en ese momento cuando la iluminación llego como por arte de magia a la cabeza del moreno, levanto la mirada paulatinamente y vio a la persona que estaba sentada frente él. Naruto no era feo, desde luego que no, lo había conocido desde que eran pequeño y con el paso del tiempo había surgido entre ambos una más que rara amistad, recordaba que los padres de Naruto había muerto desde que era un pequeño por lo que el blondo tuvo que irse a vivir a casa de sus abuelos y aunque ahí el amor y el cuidado nunca le faltó, siempre anhelo una familia para él.

Sasuke a la edad que tenía en este momento se podría decir que era todo lo que se busca en una persona, era perfecto – según sus propias palabras -, guapo, inteligente, sumamente diestro es cualquier tipo de deportes, en pocas palabras era de lo mejor que se podía encontrar por la región por lo que no le sorprendió la escena que se suscitaba delante de sus ojos.

Y el como buen amigo que era (enamorado secreto), estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor al rubio para que de esa forma se cumplieran sus sueños y así al fin ambos pudieran ser padres.

-Está bien dobe acepto no tienes que decir más.

Fue ahora turno del blondo de expresar su desconcierto, o es que Sasuke en verdad no le estaba poniendo atención, pensó que solo está analizando sus palabras como frecuentemente solía hacer el moreno, pero creo que esta vez se había equivocado.

-De que mierda estás hablando Sasuke

-No seas bode pues de que más de la petición que has venido a pedirme, de que mas

-Y cual esa petición según tú?

-Pues la que te haga un bebe por eso me citaste no?

La sonora carcajada que salió de la boca del rubio hizo que más de una de las personas en la mesa se les quedará viendo, pero vamos era lo más gracioso que había escuchado en todo lo que va del día. Pero tuvo que serenarse pues la mirada que le mandaba Sasuke no era para nada una de felicidad.

-Creo que has entendido todo mal teme, agradezco tu propuesta pero ya tengo al donador.

-Estas tratando de decir que no era eso lo me estabas diciendo – ahora se le caía la cara de vergüenza - y se puede saber porque yo no

-Vamos teme no te pongas así, eres bueno y toda la cosa pero eres un bastardo insufrible que casi siempre está todo el día enfurruñado o pensando en cosas acerca de la venganza y no creo que eso sea algo bueno para mi hijo, además como ya te lo dije ya tengo la semilla.

Si la mirada de Sasuke matará, sin duda alguna el ya estaría muerto.

-Y a quien según tú escogiste, dudo que haya alguien mejor que yo.

-Claro se me olvidaba que con los genes Uchiha la humildad se vende por separado, pero bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya tengo varios asuntos los cuales realizar antes de poder descansar.

-Antes de que te vayas dime quien es

-Ah cierto creo que lo conocerás esta noche en mi apartamento, Ino está organizando una fiesta de inseminación o algo así dudo que eso exista pero espero puedas ir, sería muy lindo de tu parte el poder acompañarme y pues bueno ya sabes darme algo de apoyo.

Rio de manera tranquila, se despidió del moreno y salió por la puerta de enfrente mientras el moreno todavía lo vigilaba con la mirada hasta que se subió al coche y este desapareció unas cuantas cuadras más adelante.

La noticia no le había caído para nada en gracia, era de su saber desde luego que Naruto deseaba más que nada en este mundo el poder formar una familia y el viendo que el rubio tenía tan malos gustos con sus conquistas y como buen amigo que era se había encargado de espantar a unos cuantos de sus pretendientes pero no todos, solo los que consideraba menos dignos del rubio (o los que no representaban un peligro para él).

Pago la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, debida de pensar muchas cosas la más importante era lo que el rubio le acaba de soltar sin más, además después de todo porque había negado su ofrecimiento, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el rubio estuviera contento incluso sacrificaría su propia felicidad. Pero ese no era la cuestión en este momento, la ahora tenía que hacerle ver al rubio que él (y sus genes) serían la mejor opción para el futuro hijo que tendría.

Sería un padre responsable y daría todo lo que a él y a Naruto les faltó desde pequeños, para su hijo siempre estaría ahí sin importar la situación, le ensañaría lo que él sabe, jugaría con él. El sería el padre perfecto; En verdad no comprendió la negación del rubio porque él fuera el papá. El también tenía derecho a formar una familia.

Después de estar sentado por mas de una hora en un parque que se encontraba en los alrededores se levanto para irse de una buena vez a su casa. El arreglarse le llevaría unas cuantas.

Cuando llego a su departamento no podía dejar de pensar en la situación de Naruto, inspecciono su casa y no pudo suprimir el impulso de poder ver ahí a su futura nueva familia, el poder ver correr a su hijo de un lado al otro mientras el llegaba del trabaja al mismo tiempo que era recibido por Naruto, el cual estaría en la cocina preparando la cena. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

Se dirigió al baño, abrió los grifos de la regadera y se metió en ella para poder despejar su mente, el día de hoy había sido algo intenso, en la oficina con su hermano y después la noticia con Naruto. Escogió algo rápido pero elegante de su guardarropa, se vistió con sumo cuidado y se perfumo para la ocasión, salió de su casa no sin antes cerrarla bien y bajo por el elevador. Se encamino hacia el servicio de trasporte colectivo pues el coche seguía en el taller mecánico y no lo habían terminado de arreglar. Al llegar a su lugar de destino no se sorprendió la gran cantidad de gente que estaba por ahí, no por nada el rubio era tan popular.

Se encamino entre toda la multitud que se encontraba en la casa buscando a su objetivo, después de diez minutos de andar vagando sin rumbo fijo lo pudo localizar, estaba animadamente conversando con Ino la cual no paraba de reír cada cierto tiempo, dando a resaltar que los efectos del alcohol hacían estragos en ella. Se acerca de manera casual para llamar la atención del rubio, bebía hablar con él.

-Estaba pensando que no vendrías teme

-No podía perderme esto, además quisiera hablar contigo un momento

-Sasuke-kun que milagro ef el vefte (se notaba la poca coordinación en la estaba)

-Ino si me permites me lo robaré unos minutos y después te lo devuelvo.

Sin esperar que la rubia pudiera contestar, tomo la muñeca de Naruto y se encamino hacia el balcón, cerró la puerta corrediza que estaba en el marco y se dispuso a convencer al rubio.

-Naruto creo que lo que haces no está bien

-Y debería saber en qué momento solicite tu opinión?

-No me importa que no la hayas pedido solo te expreso lo que pienso

-Gracias por expresarlo Sasuke, no esperaba menos de ti, pero aun asi no cambiare mis planes solo porque a ti no te parecen.

-Sabía que no los ibas a cambiar, eres más terco que una mula, pero debo decirte algo más

-Pues deberías darte prisa, el evento principal está por comenzar

-De que mierda estás hablando

-Vamos Sasuke pensé que eras un genio, como crees que obtendré la semilla del padre

-No permitiré que te acuestes con nadie, además deberías de tener un poco más de pudor, estamos todos aquí presentes.

-En verdad cada día estas mas paranoico, pero te equivocas, hay otras formas de conseguir la semilla y el donador esta mas que conforme con ello. Pero que es lo que me querías decir

-Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo.

La mirada atónita que coloco el rubio en su rostro no era para menos, la solicitud e ímpetu que había detrás de todos esto aseguraba que no era una broma, el teme estaba hablando con tal seriedad incluso más tratándose de un Uchiha.

-Porque quieres ser tu el padre

-Porque pienso que sería lo mejor para tu hijo, además no crecería sin la figura masculina de un padre, me tendría a mi por supuesto.

La respuesta dado por el moreno lejos de aliviar al rubio causó un profundo malestar.

-Pues gracias por la propuesta pero como lo vuelvo a repetir no estoy interesado gracias, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que atender el evento principal.

Salió del balcón y fue seguido muy cerca por el Uchiha quien no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla tan fácilmente, por lo que cuando estuvo cerca de alcanzarlo el rubio se detuvo de súbito y esbozo una mueca de total felicidad, cosa que enfureció más al moreno.

Tomo a la persona que estaba frente de él y lo guio hasta el centro de la estancia, una vez ahí llamo la atención de todos y dijo:

-Gracias a todas las personas que están aquí para apoyarme en tal hazaña, creo que es momento de pasar al evento principal el cual será en privado a menos de que Gaara decida hacerlo en público.

El sujeto pelirrojo que estaba a su lado simplemente se limito a colorear su rostro al mismo tono que se cabello.

-Vamos Gaara es tu turno de hacer tu labor.

Una vez dicho esto se llevo al individuo al baño que se encontraba al lado de su recamara y se puso uno bote donde debía de poner la muestra y le susurro.

-Con las revistas te bastan o prefieres que entre ayudarte Gaa-chan?

-Narutooo…..

-Está bien te dejo hacer tu sagrada misión.

Cerró la Puerta y se dejo llevar por el ambiente que reinaba en el resto de la casa.

Sasuke estaba a la mar de furioso por lo que no dejaba de mirar con gesto de reproche al rubio, el cual no tenía la descendía de acercarse al lugar donde estaba por lo que empezó a beber copa tras copa.

Llego un momento en el ya no era totalmente consciente de sus actos la fiesta estaba por terminar, el pelirrojo se había marchado desde hace un par de horas no sin antes recibir todo el agradecimiento por parte del rubio, a él sin embargo no le hacía nada de gracia la postura que hacía tomado el rubio. Pero las ganas de ir al baño de entraron, consumir alcohol en exceso desataba esas cosas en su organismo.

Al entrar al baño y realizar sus necesidades su mirada viajo por toda la estancia hasta que al fin vio el objeto que tanto estaba buscando. La muestra de ADN del pelirrojo.

Y si se desasía de ella y la llenaba con su propia esencia, pero si el rubio se enterara de seguro lo mataría, entre uno y otro pensamiento además de la poca coordinación motora que poseía en ese instante debido a los altos niveles de alcohol en su organismo hicieron que la muestra se le cayera al excusa y la muestra se revolviera con el agua del inodoro.

Era oficial o sustituía la muestra o daba por pérdida su cabeza, total al fin y al cabo el rubio nunca se daría cuenta de nada y tal vez con suerte se lo agradecería.

Por lo que con todo la coordinación de la cual fue capaz de reunir, bajo su cierre y se concentro lo mas que pudo en su rubia adoración, en el futuro padre de su hijo. Lo que no sabía era que tal vez y con algo de suerte su semilla si serviría para fecundar al rubio, lo malo de toda la situación es que debido a los altos niveles de alcohol, perdería de manera momentánea el recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido en ese sanitario y todo lo referente al reemplazo de muestras de ADN.


	2. Un padre sustituto

Espero les agrade y puedan comentar... lamento el retraso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias a: **Criss, Saskenaru, ShinigamiXD, 95 y Yuzed Nowari.**

Sus comentarios me inspiran, dedicado con cariño para usteds espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Llevaba cerca de una semana que el joven de Cabellos negros (Sasuke) no había visto al de cabellos rubios (Naruto) pero no lo podía evitar, además no es como si de pronto el se sintiera herido, lastimado, ultrajado, engañado, traicionado, no claro que no, eso hubiese sido si el fuera novio del rubio y que este hubiese tomado la decisión de embarazarse por si solo sin consultárselo y lo peor de todo, sin tener que recurrir a él. Pero como no era novio del rubio, no podía sentirse así. Lo peor de todo es que ya estaba en un estado inconveniente.<p>

Había empezado a consumir alcohol para poder bajar esas ansías homicidas que le asechaban cada dos por tres, pues el rubio jamás le perdonaría que de la noche para la mañana el hubiese matado al futuro padre de su hijo, rayos se sentía como mierda. Y la semana aun no terminaba.

Como todas las tardes (desde hacía una semana) se podía encontrar al pelinegro sentado en la semana de un bar (de no muy buena reputación); El chico casi siempre salía a altas horas de la madrugada y siempre tenia que irse y en taxi. Pero esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción pues de pronto un auto deportivo de lujo se había estacionado justo delante de la acera donde se encontraba y acto siguiente se abrió de la puerta del copiloto.

El moreno dudo en subirse, sabia a la perfección quien era la persona al volante, y justo ese era el motivo por lo cual no quería subir, pero después de unos minutos y la insistencia del conductor, fue como subió al automóvil.

Una vez dentro se podía sentir la calefacción del auto, la radio encendida y si Sasuke no hubiese estado tan ebrio esa noche se hubiera percatado del sutil aroma a cítricos que inundaba el ambiente. Después da haber avanzado unas cuantas cuadras, el joven piloto se aclaro la garganta para poder ser escuchado con claridad mientras su pasajero siguiera consiente.

-Eh estado hablando con Naruto dice que no le has llamado.

-no tendría por que, no tengo nada de que hablar con él.

-Sabes que tu actitud esta por demás estúpida?

-hmp…..

-La culpa fue tuya por no apresurarte a decirle lo que sientes, y no pongas esa cara porque conmigo no funciona y lo sabes, todo mundo sabe que te mueres por él, bueno todo el mundo menos el claro.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, Naruto siempre a querido tener una familia, o es que quieres que te recuerde que el creció sin una?, así que no es de esperar que el este poniendo todo de su parte para ver su sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo pude habérsela dado

-Pero a menos que ye hubiese declarado antes, dudo mucho que el sepa leer los pensamientos de los demás, pero eso ya no importa, como te dije estuve hablando con esta mañana, al parecer las pruebas al salido mejor de lo que el doctor esperaba, mañana le darán el resultado definitivo. Si no quedo en cinta lo volverán a intentar él próximo mes, así que ruega que eso no halla ocurrido pues de esa manera podrías tener un poco mas de tiempo con él.

-Ya hablamos de eso… el no me quería… no quería que fuera el padre… yo también quiero una familia.

-Debiste insistir, aunque pensándolo bien jamás podre entender porque no te pido la muestra de ADN a ti, digo se conocen desde hace años y han crecido juntos, hasta salieron un temporada según recuerdo como es que termino aquello?.

El menor de los morenos de pronto se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos del ayer mientras su hermano seguía conduciendo por los barrios de la ciudad rumbo a la casa de sus padres, donde aún vivía Sasuke.

-Y si él si esta embarazado?

-Pues deberías dejar de jugar al adolescente y dejar de hacer estupideces, el niño necesitara un padre, y para tu información el donador no es de aquí solo estaba de paso y ya volvió a donde pertenecía, o la menos eso me comento Deidara. Naruto necesitara un pilar donde sostenerse, tener un hijo no es nada fácil y mucho el embarazo, así que si de verdad lo quieres debes empezar a recuperarlo.

-Y el niño?

-Podría llevar el apellido Uchiha, a mamá nada la haría más feliz que poder ser abuela, le comente lo de Naruto y esta a la mar de feliz por él, aunque según dice hubiera preferido que Naruto estuviera casado y lo hubiera encargado de manera tradicional, ja ya sabes como es mamá, me parece que pronto te pedirá que lleves a Naruto a casa así estate preparado.

Sasuke no contesto, tenía mucho que pensar.

El coche llego a la mansión y tras paso el portal de la entrada. Itachi bajo del coche y ayudo a bajar del mismo a su hermano el cual no podía coordinar del todo bien todos sus movimientos.

Después de traspasar el umbral de la casa subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, lo dejo en la cama y en un dos por tres el menor cayo dormido. Itachi sabía perfectamente como se sentía su hermano, el estaba enamorado del rubio desde pequeños y espera que formaran con él, pero ahora con la situación de Naruto todo cambiada de manera radical. Ahora solo esperaba que Sasuke fuera el hombrecito que siempre pensó y que le respondiera al rubio. Si bien no era el quien había embarazado al rubio (en caso de estarlo) pero estaba en juego la felicidad de ambos.

Ya era hora de irse pero antes debía de realizar la tarea por la cual había ido por Sasuke, no es que a el le gustara estar de mensajero pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera tan cabeza dura y fuera a la cita. Garabateo unas líneas dentro de una tarjeta, la dejo en la mesita junto a la cama de Sasuke y salió rumbo a su propio hogar, su jornada todavía no terminaba, pues seguro Deidara le armaría semejante jaleo por la hora terriblemente tarde que era.

* * *

><p>Cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron su cortina supo que ya era hora de levantarse, pero no quería, aún recordaba por partes la conversación con su hermano, había estado pensando las cosas de manera mas detenida, era cierto que el rubio había rechazado su propuesta para ser el donador de la semilla, mas sin embargo jamás le prohíbo intentar ser el padre del pequeño que esta en su vientre, en caso de haber quedado embarazado claro, pero si no lo estaba su hermano tenía razón, le había dado tiempo. El cual no dejaría pasar el en vano.<p>

Pero si el niño ya estaba en sus entrañas, no le quedaba mas remedio. El seria el padre! Y Naruto claro esta la madre, juntos haría una familia feliz, ya con el paso de los años encargaría sus propios hijos.

Levanto la cabeza de la camada y dirigió su mirada al reloj junto a la cama, pero algo mas llamo su atención, era una nota con la letra de su hermano, se levanto de manera rápida y tomo el papel, el cual decía más o menos así:

_Sasuke: Naruto me llamo para preguntarme si estabas enojado con él, y si ese fuera el caso investigar porque lo estabas, pero si no, pedirte que por favor lo acompañes a ver al ginecólogo debido a que mañana tiene cita a las 11. Espero puedas ir. _

_ Itachi._

Miro el reloj y vio que todavía era temprano, pero aun así se levanto y tomo su teléfono celular, deslizo la tapa y empezó a teclear rápidamente un mensaje el cual solo decía "paso por ti dobe",.

Se dirigió al baño y tomo un buen aseo, el rubio no debía de sospechar las vistas nocturnas a ese bar o de lo contrario le reprocharía por ser un padre irresponsable y poner un mal ejemplo al niño, ya se lo imaginaba gritándole a pleno pulmón una sarta de tonterías.

Después de medio hora bajo por las escaleras principales y se encontró a su madre en el desayunador, la mujer parecía estar esperándolo. Y no se equivocaba.

-buenos días hijo, a que hora llegaste anoche? Tu padre y yo estuvimos esperándote para cenar.

-lo siento madre, perdí la noción del tiempo en el trabajo.

-Eso imagine, pero dime como esta Naruto ya saben los resultados?

-La verdad es que no lo eh visto pero según Itachi aún no.

-Me hubiese gustado mucho que fueras tú el padre de ese niño, pero bueno, ya que mas podemos hacer cierto.

De pronto se hizo un silencio de lo mas incomodo para el moreno, ya no sabia que mas decir, que quería su madre que le dijera, que a él le dolía más no ser el padre de ese niño?

-Quiero que le digas a Naruto esta tarde si puedes que me gustaría que se diera una vuelta por la mansión, deseo tanto hablar con él. Y dile que por la cuna no se preocupe, yo como abuela del niño se la obsequiara.

-Pero tú no eres abuela del niño.

-bueno no estrictamente, pero oficialmente lo tomare como mi nieto, ya que no veo claro con mis hijos sobre cuando podre tener los míos propios.

Después de seguir platicando cosas más triviales con su madre el pobre Sasuke salió de su hogar con un cuestionamiento dentro de su encéfalo. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Naruto que el quisiera poder criar a su hijo (al de Naruto) como si fuera de su propia carne?

Subió al coche y se dirigió al apartamento de su adoración. Uno que se entraba a 10 minutos de su casa, debería proponerle a Naruto el que se mude a la mansión, cuando el embarazo este mas avanzado de ninguna manera podrá el rubio vivir tan lejos y tan solo.

Como nuevo y futuro padre (autoproclamado) Sasuke empezó a hacer una lista de las cosas que debería de comprar para que su hijo estuviera cómodo y no le faltara nada de lo necesario, tendría que empezar a buscar ropa de bebe, pañales, mamilas, etc.

Aparco el coche en el estacionamiento y salió rumbo al elevador. Marco el piso del blondo y espero a que el aparato lo llevara hasta halla. Mientras seguía haciendo la lista de los posibles nombres los cuales podría ponerle, pero sin duda alguna su segundo nombre sería Sasuke, ¿pues no es acaso que el primogénito siempre lleva el nombre del padre?

Salió del ascensor y camino con paso vacilante por el corredor, toco dos veces a la puerta y nada.

Lo volvió a intentar y escucho como desde a dentro de escuchaba una gran ajetreo, después de lo que perecieron eternidades (unos minutos) la puerta se abrió y asomo la cabeza un jovial rubio.

-Hey Sasuke que hay? Que te trae por estos rumbos

-Dobe, no fuiste tu quien le pido a Itachi que te acompañara a no se donde?

-ehhh si claro perdón por unos minutos se me olvido je je je je pero espera unos minutos ahorita salgo.

Sin dejar que el moreno pudiera asomar la cabeza dentro de su apartamento cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta. Se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa se le había olvidado por completo que Sasuke lo iría a recoger, ya después con mas calma terminaría de pintar la que sería la alcoba del bebe.

Naruto estaba muy pero demasiado emocionado con la futura visita de la cigüeña, y aunque todavía no era seguro que estuviera embarazado, no pudo resistirse a empezar a comprar cosas para adornar la habitación del bebe. Por manera anticipada había comprado algo de pintura naranja pastel para adornar la habitación, ya después cuando supiera el sexo de su hijo la decoraría con papel tapiz de patitos u ositos o cosas por estilo.

Pero de momento se debía apurar o de lo contrario Sasuke empezaría a impacientarse y empezaría a querer entrar en el departamento, pero todavía no estaba listo y no quería que nadie lo viera, no es que se avergonzara pero no quera que se rieran de él por emocionarse por algo que a lo mejor y no sucedía.

Tomo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance para estar de manera cómoda y salió al pasillo donde su amigo lo esperaba sentado sobre el corredor.

-dobe, tardaste mucho por que no querías que entrara?

-Solo fueron unos minutos Sasuke no seas paranoico y exagerado.

-hmp…

-bien ahora vamos no quiero llegar tarde, adema estoy muy nervioso.

-y que lo digas…

Bajaron juntos por las escaleras debido a la insistencia del rubio en que de ahora en adelante, debía empezar a cambiar sus hábitos, pero el bien del bebe demás de había leído en la revista padres e hijos, que las madres deben caminar mucho para que no hinchen de los pies.

Subieron al coche y se dirigieron al consultorio donde los esperaban los resultados de las pruebas, per ser sinceros el rubio estaba mucho mas que nervioso. Estaba Ilusionado.

Su sueño de poder tener una familiar pronto se haría realidad.

Iban por las calles de la ciudad dentro del coche de Sasuke cuando de repente Naruto dijo.

-Sasuke detente para que pueda ir al baño.

-No seas pesado dobe, ya mero llegamos

-No es en verdad Sasuke ya no aguantare mucho, para por favor.

-No puedo parar aquí, donde harás en plena calle? Además aquí no se ve un baño cerca en el cual puedas…

-Maldita sea o detienes el coche o me orino dentro de él, joder que ya no aguanto mas.

Después de un par de insultos por parte de ambos y una reducción considerable de la velocidad con la cual viajaban, el coche se detuvo frente a un letrero que rezaba " baños públicos" era un lugar que dejaba mucho que desear aparte que se podía poner en tela de juicio la higiene del establecimiento. Pero aún con todos los peros en contra el rubio bajo como alma que lleva el diaria y paso a los servicios.

Después de estar estacionado por lo menos 15 minutos, con los nervios de punta y con por lo menos media hora de retraso a la cita el moreno decidió bajar del coche para cerciorarse que Naruto estuviera bien pues no se veía ni señal alguna de él.

Después de preguntar a la señora por el blondo, logró ubicar el cubículo donde estaba su acompañante y por lo sonidos que provenían del interior se podía suponer que estaba haciendo algo más solo orinar.

-Que fue lo que desayunaste para que empezaras a vomitar?, te encuentras bien o quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un pálido Naruto, el cual se tuvo que apoyar en Sasuke para no caer debido al mareo que le había dejado estar agachado vomitando.

-No se lo que me paso, solo tomé un poco de leche y frutas, pero será mejor que continuemos no puedo perder la cita solo porque el desayuno me cayo algo pesado.

Sasuke ayudo de manera delicada a subir al auto al rubio, lo ultimo que deseaba es que algo malo le pasara. Siguió manejando pero ahora de manera más despacio al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba miradas constantes al rubio.

Llegaron a la clínica después de media hora de retraso, pero como era una clínica particular no pusieron mayor pero. Sasuke decidió que debía entrar con el rubio a la consulta por lo que de ninguna manera se separo de él.

Al entrar al consultorio lo saludo feliz mente un doctor, aunque ya era un poco mayor no dejaba de verse totalmente bien. Pasaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa frente al escritorio.

-Naruto es bueno verte de bueno como se encuentra el día de hoy?

-no también como quiera doctor pero dígame ya están mis resultados?

-Claro que si, los han traído esta mañana.

El hombre de bata tomo el sobre que se encontraba oculto dentro de su archivero de resultados clínicos, saco lo hoja y se puso a leerlos, pero mientras lo hacia iba frunciendo el seño y su rostro se iba poniendo mas serio.

Naruto interpreto ese gesto como de mal augurio, no sabia porque pero su corazón empezó a latir con mas rapidez de lo normal, si las cosas no resultaban no quería derramar lagrimas, al menos no en el consultorio. Debía ser fuerte.

Respiro de manera profunda y bajo su mano para ponerla sobre su rodilla. De pronto sintió el calor de una mano sobre la suya.

Sasuke había tomado su mano y la estaba apretando con fuerza para de esa manera poder darle ánimos. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera mas violenta pero a la vez diferente con respecto a hace unos instantes. Ahora ya no se sentía solo, por lo menos ahí estaría Sasuke para él.

El doctor no pudo evitar ver el comportamiento de ambos, supo de qué se trataba.

-Muchas Felicidades! Van a ser padres! Las pruebas han dado positivo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lo más que pudieron, jamás pensó que esto pasaría, estaba más cerca de poder cumplir su sueño. Así que de manera inconsciente derramo unas cuantas lágrimas a mismo tiempo que apretaba más la mano de Sasuke.

Dentro del pecho de Sasuke algo también cobro vida, la esperanza de algo nuevo empezaba a hacerse presente en su ser. El tiempo lo había decidido y sin quererlo, sin proponérselo le daba la oportunidad de formar una familia con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, tal vez ese hijo no fuera fruto de su carne pero eso no implicaba que no lo amara, porque después de todo, era hijo de Naruto.

La decisión la había tomado, ya no había punto de retorno, solo había que esperar que el rubio aceptara de buena manera (cosa que hasta kami-sama dudaría).

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado y que puedan comentar.<p>

Akaerii


	3. Primeras Compras

Lamento la demora despues de miles de años espero sea de su gusto y puedan comentar.

Dedicado especialemente a las lindas personas que comentaron: **saskenaru, Yuki 23-10, Sasukita15, Medias tarot, Lenay-chan, Sam, Yuzed Nowari y Luna** se les agradece.

Una nota aclaratoria antes, en los comentarios me prentaron algo que creo es escencial que les aclare cuando Sasuke tiro por el inodoro las muestras de ADN de Gaara y las reemplazo por las suyas no limpio el botecito, es mas ni lo limpio ni nada, relleno con su muestra encima de la del pelirrojo asi que las muestras de ADN se revolvieron, no sabemos de quien es el bebe de Naru!. Sin mas por el momento espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la clínica, estaba lo más contento y feliz de lo que nunca había estado, era como navidad o su cumpleaños pero con los regalos por adelantado, estaba a la mar de frenético que no pudo evitar el impulso de tomar su celular y empezar a llamar a medio mundo para poder darles la nueva noticia.<p>

Llamo a Ino, a sus Abuelos, a Hinatta, a su asistente del trabajo y a todos y cada uno de las personas con las cuales interactuaba de manera constante, llamó a Itachi, cosa que en un principio molesto a su acompañante pero termino cediendo en el mismo cuando el le llamó a su madre.

El grito de alegría de la Sra. Uchiha se escucho por todo el amplio estacionamiento el cual ahora recorrían, además exigió de manera contundente el poder hablar con Naruto en ese momento, al principio Sasuke estaba algo renuente a pasarle la llamada, sabia a la perfección lo alocada que podía ser su madre en determinados momentos. Pero termino cediendo debió a las implorantes suplicas, chantajes y extorciones que le propino su propia madre.

/Naruto Cariño es cierto lo que me acaba de decir Sasu-chan? /

/Oh Okasan estaba por llamarte lo juro, pero no es increíble? Pronto seré padre! /

/Oh Naruto cariño me alegro tanto por ti, sin duda alguna serás un gran padre pero antes de eso déjame decirte que estoy algo enojada contigo./

/Okasan no seas malvada conmigo, sabes que no te eh ido a ver por mi falta de tiempo pero en cuanto pueda me daré un breve escapada para poder conversar a gusto que te parece/

/De maravilla, espero sea lo mas pronto porque necesito verte y darte unos cuantos consejos acerca del bebe ya sabes cosas sobre tu embarazo y eso, además déjame decirte desde ahorita que por la cuna no te preocupes yo se la regalare a mi futuro nieto sin peros de tu parte ok?/

/No sabes como me alegra que me apoyes tanto en estos es tan importante para mi/

En estos momentos empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, Sasuke de manera refleja se acerco a él y le rodeo con uno de sus brazos a través de su cuello.

/Naru cariño no llores, sabes que siempre te voy a querer, bueno a sido un placer saber la nueva noticia y espero tu visita pronto no sea que me vayas a dejar plantada de acuerdo?/

/De acuerdo akasan yo también te quiero mucho./

/Lo se cariño y cuida mucho a mi nieto ok, ahora me pasarías a Sasuke un momento?/

Luego de haber pasado por lo menos unos veinte minutos de conversación entre Sasuke y su mama, a el moreno se le veía algo molesto, durante la conversación había hecho algunas señas y gestos como si no quisiera aceptar algo, pero Naruto no lo noto, el siguió con su tarea de enterar a media ciudad de la nueva noticia.

Una vez atendidas la mayoría de las llamadas realizadas por el rubio, Sasuke lo invito a comer como para celebrar que ahora ellos iban a ser padres. Pero claro antes de poder formular su pedido Sasuke le pido un poco de agua a su acompañante, la explicación fue simple, ya era la hora de tomar el acido fólico que le habían recetado en la clínica y por nada del mundo permitiría que el bebe naciera con deformidades o en el peor de los casos dobe como el padre.

Naruto no pudo rebatir la cuestión de Sasuke, esta en juego la salud de su bebe, por lo que sin rechistar mucho en realidad se paso por la garganta la pequeña pastilla de color blanco, una vez paso esto empezó a pedir, su la situación hubiese sido otra hubiera pedido algo de ramen.

Pero según la opinión de Sasuke el ramen no era para nada saludable al bebe, estaba en plena formación, los mas importantes eran los tres primeros meses pues eran en estos donde se creaban los órganos del bebe y ya en las últimos semanas de la gestación únicamente servían para poder ir madurando los diferentes órganos del infante, además durante el tiempo que el bebe estuviera dentro de Naruto, este sería el responsable de pasarle defensas al organismo del niño, pues el sistemas inmune del niño era totalmente inmaduro y por tal razón dependería de el para resistir.

Naruto no rebatió nada de esto, es mas el ya lo sabia porque como buen futuro padre había visto cientos de veces como se hacen los bebes por los documentales de cable, sin embargo no rebatió mas al pelinegro debido al entusiasmo que expresaba mientras le iba explicando como era el proceso, le parecía al rubio que el moreno esta algo mas interesado de lo normal en esto, pero no le tomo especial interés.

Sin mas que objetar pidió una ensalada con aderezo bajo en grasas acompañada de alguna carne cocida a tres cuartos, y una copa de vino, pero después de la mala mirada por parte del moreno decidió que era mejor que tomara un buen jugo, así que opto por tomar jugo de Arándanos.

La hora de la comida pasó sin la mayor perturbación, entre un par de bromas por parte de ambos, el uso de temas relacionados con los bebes, hasta que Sasuke le pregunto:

-Dobe has pensado que te gustaría tener…

-Pues un bebe humano no vendría nada mal, imagínate si nace de otra especie.

-No seas tonto me refiero a si quieres niño o niña.

-Pues la verdad no lo había pensado mucho, lo único que quiero es tener mi propio hijo, lo que venga es realmente bienvenido.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero espero y sea un niño.

-Porque quieres que sea un niño?

-Que no es obvio? Le enseñare a ser todo un galán de galanes además de que será toda una estrella en eso de los deportes, yo le enseñare el futbol, a nadar, defensa personal, beisbol.

-Estas enfermo si crees que dejare que te acerques a mi hijo, no quiero que termine siendo un amargado como tu, además yo como su padre le puedo enseñar muchas cosas también.

-Claro de eso no lo dudo, pero no se vera muy masculino bailando ballet o haciendo galletitas en la cocina.

-Que te jodan Sasuke.

-Hey! De ahora nada de malas palabras delante del bebe, los bebes son muy susceptibles a lo que escuchan.

-hasta pareciera que tu eres el padre!.

-Lo puedo ser no lo crees? Además ya tiene una mama… le hace falta un papa, una figura masculina.

El rubio solo levanto su mirada y se la dirigió a su acompañante, como si con eso pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Pero Sasuke hizo como si nada y ordeno la cuenta por ambos. Pago y salieron todavía platicando de los roles que podrían asumir cada uno, además de que Naruto tendría que empezar a tramitar su incapacidad de embarazo.

Ya que ambos se habían tomado el día en sus respectivas empresas tenía el resto de la tarde libre. Así que Sasuke no desaprovechando la ocasión sonsaco al rubio para poder ir a dar la vuelta por el centro comercial, para según sus palabras, buscar el regalo perfecto para el bebe ahora que ya sabían que venía en camino, quería ser el primero en poder regalarle algo.

Sin objeciones por parte del rubio salieron con rumbo hacia el centro comercial del centro de la cuidad, no estaban tan cerca como para llegar rápido, pero el recorrido hasta allá valía mucho la pena.

-Que es lo que vamos a comprar´datebayo

-Algo para el bebe, quiero ser el primero en comprarle algo.

-Pues tendrás que conformarte con ser el segundo´datebayo.

-Y eso quien fue el primero?

-Obviamente yo baka, quien mas que su adorado padre´datebayo?

-Pero eso no cuenta dobe, pero haber dime que le regalaste tu?

-Teme! Pues te quedaras con la duda pues aun no lo termino.

-Como es que le regalas algo que aún no terminas? No cabe duda eres un dobe, solo esperemos que al bebe le servida mucho el acido fólico y no sea un reverendo dobe como tu.

En un gesto totalmente infantil Naruto se enseño la lengua y giro su rostro hacia el opuesto, mirando la ventana podía ver el recorrido que llevaban, fue en ese momento cuando se recordó que ahora mas que nunca tenia que ponerle mucho animo a decorar la recamara del bebe, no quería que los meses se le vinieran de pronto encima y el sin terminar con la decoración, pues pensó que trabajar con un sandia por delante del estomago no seria para nada gracioso. Se imagino a él mismo dentro de unos meses y en su rostro aprecio una sonrisa.

En su mente empezó a cuestionarse como sería su bebe, va a ser lindo?, sacara sus ojos o los de Gaara? Su cabello rubio o nacerá pelirrojo al igual que Gaara, lo mas probable es que nazca pelirrojo debido a la conjugación de genes, su madre era pelirroja y ahora el donante lo era, su debe también lo seria? Nacería un bebe risueño o heredaría el frio semblante de Gaara? Rayos cuantas interrogantes salían en su mente pero una en especial eclipso a todas las demás.

-Sasuke te gusta el nombre de Kuroi?

-No, parece como de gato.

-Y el de Isabella?

-No lo se tal vez, aunque se escucha un poco español.

-y el de Santiago?

-hmp… si lo que buscas es un nombre no deberías complicarte la existencia, le ponemos Sasuke y se acabo, no hay mejor nombre que ese.

-Rayos a veces se olvida lo maldito bastardo que puedes llegar a ser, pero no, creo que si es niña le pondré Sakura, y si es niño le pondré Itachi.

El impacto fue contundente, freno de manera tan súbita que el rubio tuvo que poner su mano frente al tablero para no estrellar su frente ahí. El rostro que le mostraba Sasuke no era para nada gracioso, je el moreno a veces era tan molestable.

-No me hace gracia Naruto, nada de gracia.

-A no? A mi me parece un bonito nombre.

-Sera mejor que te calles, acabamos de llegar bajas o te ayudo a bajar?

-Estoy embarazado Sasuke no discapacitado, puedo hacer esto yo solo no es necesario que te molestes.

Y sin más que refutar por parte del moreno salieron junto con rumbo al ascensor, lo que buscaban no lo sabia, pero quería regalarle algo al ahora padre de su hijo.

Empezaron a recorrer las tiendas al principio solo iban viendo las cosas que ahí se vendían, y para los ojos de Sasuke que jamás había realizado este tipo de compras un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos.

Allí volteara donde volteara había una gran cantidad de ropa de niños de todos los colores y variedades que jamás se hubiera imaginado. De entre la ropa lo que mas se podía notar era que la mayoría era ropa con estampados de gatitos, ositos, elefantitos, y todo tipo de figuras de animales los cuales habían sido aniñados para poder hacerlos mas llamativos para el tipo de publico al cual estaba dirigidos.

Naruto tomo su mano llamando su atención y se dirigió al un nuevo pasillo el cual no había detectado, era uno mas pequeño que el anterior y en el cual lo que mas abundaba era la ropa en colores pastel, pero toda la ropa que ahí exhibían era ropa sumamente pequeña, al principio creyó que era ropa para mascotas, pero no, después de verla con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta que era ropa para bebes, pero no como la ropa del pasillo de junto, la ropa que ahí había era especialmente para recién nacidos.

-Creo deberemos surtirnos desde abajo, antes de nada con algo de ropa de recién nacido no lo crees? Ya cuando crezca podremos ir al pasillo de la ropa vistosa.

-Creo que es lo mas natural.

Y así empezaron a recorrer ese pasillo el cual no mostraba muchas cosas llamativas pero si muy bonitas, lujosas y caras. Pero a personas con el estatus de los padres eso no era algo de lo cual fijarse, la primera orientación acerca de ropa de bebes que Sasuke recibió fue la de buscar algo ligero pero que no le vaya a raspar o molestar al bebe.

Después fue la búsqueda del color, debido a que no sabían si seria niño o niña debían buscar un color que le quedara un tanto unisex, algo más bien como de tipo neutro, no podían orientarse a buscar los tipos colores distintivos de cada sexo rosa para las niñas y azul para los niños.

La tarea no fue fácil pero si algo entretenida, el tan solo ver la gran variedad de pequeñas prendas en ese corredor le deja a uno sin aliento, y hasta para personas como Sasuke Uchiha estar ahí escogiendo algún como pañalero para su hijo era una cuestión relajante. Se había separado del rubio como hace veinte minutos para poder observar cual seria su regalo y para que el rubio no pudiese verlo hasta que desenvolviera el regalo claro. Pero ahora esta en una decisión difícil, no sabia entre cual de los dos conjuntos que muy a conciencia había escogido entre los modelos, ambos eran de corte sencillos pero adornados ambos de forma animalesca con orejas sobre el gorro y con el frente de la prenda en un color diferente simulando ser la panza del animalito. Al final simplemente no se pudo decidir y decidió compras ambas, así que los tomo y los llevo a caja.

Una vez pagadas facturadas y envueltas en sus respectivas bolsas de regalo se decidió a buscar al rubio en el interior de la tienda, no tardo mucho poder reconocer su figura entre la sección de libros, esta algo absorto en la lectura de un en particular así que con todo el sigilo que pudo se acerco lentamente y lo abordo por la parte posterior, y rosando ligeramente le susurro al oído "que lees dobe".

El rubio había notado su presencia desde que estaba por lo menos cinco metros de distancia pero no quiso arruinarle el jueguito al Uchiha, era raro poder ver a Sasuke tan radiante y comportándose como si fuera un niño, pero eso solo asi sentirlo mas feliz porque se daba cuenta que su hijo seria amado por alguien mas que el, Sasuke y si bien sabia que tarde o temprano el niño necesitaría otra figura que este ahí para él, tener a Sasuke cerca no era malo, el era un buen chico un poco amargado pero buen chico, además su hijo siempre tendría cerca a su tío Sasuke.

Ahora bien se había acercado al área de libros al ver una llamativa tapa que rezaba "todo acerca de su bebe, esta listo para ser padre" y cerca de ese volumen había muchos mas con títulos parecidos así que tomo uno y se puso a ojearlo, luego tomo otro y luego otro, cuando se dio cuenta ya llevaba por menos lo menos cuatro, aunque la mayoría de los que iba tomando ya los tenia en su casa, el instinto a las compras hizo que los tomara así que cuando se acerco Sasuke solo le respondió:

-Quisiera que tú también leyeras alguno de estos libros

-Porque tendría que leerlos?

-Vamos Sasuke´datebayo algún tendré que dejarte al niño encargado por alguna emergencia y que tal si no sabes ni lo básico, además estamos juntos en esto y es normal que tengas que leerlos.

-hmp… yo se todo acerca de los bebes

-Asi?

-Claro que si dobe con quien crees que estas hablando.

-Bueno a ver dime cual es la posición para poder hacer eructar a un bebe, cada cuanto se le cambia un pañal, como se si el niño no tiene hambre o esta hecho del baño, con que frecuencia se debe alimentar al bebe…

-Bueno esta bien vale leeré el bendito libro.

-Bueno chico Sasuke, buen chico.

-Pero ten, a cambio tu tendrás que leer este libro.

Y le tendió un pesado volumen sobre "mil y un nombres para tu bebe".

-Creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto, Itachi es un buen nombre…

-Naruto…

-Esta bien lo leeré lo prometo.

-Buen chico Naruto, buen chico

-No soy tu mascota

-A no?

-A veces esta simplemente imposible, pero vayamos a ver los biberones no se si es muy pronto para poder empezar a comprar algunos.

Se encaminaron juntos mientras debatían si debían compras la carriola de una buena vez Naruto ya había visto una que le había fascinado, pero la negativa de Sasuke fue contundente, primero y antes que nada debían de saber si iba a ser niño o niña ya después con algo mas de tiempo la comprarían.

-Disculpen les puedo ayudar en algo?.- Una de las jóvenes encargadas de atender a las parejas se les había acercado mientras iban paseando por el pasillo.

-O muchas gracias señorita pero solo estamos observando. – Le respondió de manera cortes el rubio.

-Padres primerizos? –Esta vez se dirigió hacia el moreno pues el rubio había camino unos cuantos pasos mas hacia adelante para poder checar unos pequeñas botellas de talco en forma de ositos.

-Se podría decir que si. –Respondió ampliando mas su sonrisa, la cual ya de por si era rara verla en su rostro pero al darse cuenta que las demás personas los percibían a ambos como un matrimonio en espera de su primogénito no pudo reprimir el impulso de sonreír. Suerte que su hermano no estaba a la vista o de lo contrario ya se podría imaginar las risas que obtendría por su parte.

-Si necesitan algo estamos para poder atenderlos.

Y sin más se marcho la joven tendera, entre tanto Naruto tenia una decisión de vida o muerte, comprar chupones normales o hipoalergenicos, después de un intenso debate opto por llevarse estos últimos fue directo a cajas y salieron por la tienda, no habían comprado nada en realidad el rubio solo un par de mamilas y unos metros de cortina con estampado de ositos y el moreno iba con dos bolsas, las cuales hasta ese momento el rubio no se había percatado que las llevaba.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que la curiosidad le entro y estaba dispuesto a preguntar por ellas cuando Sasuke se las entendió, con su gran sonrojo en el rostro y diciéndole vagamente: "son para el bebe", Naruto no pudo mas que extender la sonrisa de su rostro y dirigirla al mayor diciéndole gracias. Y acto seguido se estrecho entre sus brazos a manera de cariño.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke aumento de manera monumental, pero dentro de su pecho, el corazón empezó a latirle con mas fuerza, la situación iba por lo demás de lo mejor pronto el rubio estaría enamorándose de él y ambos serian la pareja ideal, con el niño ideal claro.

Saliendo ya de la plaza con las pequeñas bolsas en las manos caminaron tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el estacionamiento, pero en los puestos de comida que se encuentran cerca del mismo el rubio se paro de repente, al principio el moreno pensó que tenia hambre y que tal vez quisiera poder comer algo antes de irse a casa, pero que tan errónea estaba su conjetura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio se movió rápidamente hacia la jardinera mas cerca y poniendo una mano su estomago empezó a vomitar, el moreno se alarmo rápidamente por lo que tomo su celular y estuvo a punto de llamar a la ambulancia, pero los instintos lo sobrepasaron y en vez de eso le llamo a su madre.

La bella Sra. Mikoto de una manera tranquila se dijo que no se preocupara que era normal en las primeras semanas del embarazo sentir nauseas y hasta el vomito, pero conforme avanzara el estado de Naruto esta iban a desaparecer de manera normal, después como buena madre que era le dijo que dejara de molestarla que ella si tenia cosas importantes que hacer a diferencia de Sasuke le dejo muy en claro, y para despedirse le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto sobre la situación de Naruto, vaya madre que tenía.

Después de estar vomitando en las jardineras y de que por fin se le fuera en apetito pero le regresaran las ganas de volver el estomago de nuevo inmediatamente después de oler la comida que se prepara cerca del estacionamiento el rubio se negó de manera tajante a caminar por el corredor que lo llevaba directo al estacionamiento, Sasuke no estaba del todo convencido de dejar solo l rubio en lo que iba por el coche ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si se presentaba una urgencia? Pero después de la sarta de quejas por parte del rubio en las cuales la mayoría decía que ya quería irse a casa, lo dejo por unos momento en lo que fue por le vehículo.

En su mente empezó a flotar una palaba: Sobreprotección.

Pero no era eso, el solo se interesaba en el bienestar de su futuro hijo, no ponía mayor atención de la que el rubio necesitaba, además su madre era una loca paranoica, desde en la mañana que le había advertido que dejara respirar al rubio y que dejara que su embarazo se desarrollara de manera natural, el lo hacia, no es que estuviera cada dos por tres al pendiente del rubio, toda la atención que le dedicaba era la necesaria, estrictamente la necesaria. Su madre se equivocaba la acusarlo a él de posesivo sobre protector con complejo de mama gallina.

Viajaron tranquilamente en el auto, después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Naruto, primero bajo Sasuke y de ahí ayudo a bajar al rubio, lo llevo hasta su puerta y justo cuando le iba a pedir las llaves para entrar el rubio se recompuso de manera extraordinaria y le dijo de la manera mas que evasiva que ya estaba bien que no había necesidad que se quedara, que le agradecía mucho el que lo hubiera acompañado al doctor y el haber pasado todo el día con él, pero que no quería abusar mas de su confianza que era hora de que se fuera a descansar.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa y del mismo modo la volvió a cerrar no sin antes jalar las bolsas de lo comprado, dejando al moreno ahí parado con cara de idiota todavía sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Con el espíritu derrotado pero aun así con una gran alegría por todo pasado por el día el moreno regreso a su casa a la mar de feliz, mientras conducía se le podía ver tarareando una canción, algo sumamente insólito en su persona.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba abriendo los obsequios de Sasuke los cuales eran dos preciosos pañaleros con estilo de animalitos, uno simulaba ser un tigre de color naranja bajito con orejas en el gorro y diferente tonos en la pancita, así como en las manos y en los pies del conjunto, algo realmente lindo. El otro por el contrario era semejante pero era de un oso, en un tono arenoso claro, más bien en un tono suave. No tuvo reprimir su sonrisa al recodar el empeño que podía Sasuke cada vez mas, tomo una de sus manos y las empezó a pasear por la parte baja de su vientre y aunque sabia que todavía esta muy pequeño simplemente le susurro.

"ves bebe, tu papa te adora mucho"

* * *

><p>Con mucho cariño de Akaerii.<p>

Comenten ! eso estimula para que escriba mas rapido el proximo cap =)


	4. Día Gris

Ok estamo de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo seee espero sea del agrado de todos los que leen y no me maten por como esta esta cap. es parte de la historia... asi que espero sus comentarios.

Agradesco a todas las lindas personas que leen, pero mas a las que me dejan saber su opinión, se le agradece a **Sasukita15, Moon-9215, Saskenaru, Medias tarot, Yuzed Nowari, Luna, Nayki, ShinigamiXD** (la cual escribio una gran teoria acerca de la paternidad de Sasuke, pero hos respondi con una inocente replica que espero no le halla molestado me agrado leer tu teoria), **Jery Hiwatary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dia Gris<strong>

Cuando se levanto ese día se sintió raro, el motivo de por el cual se levanto fue el dolor de estómago que tenia en ese momento, pero no le dio importancia después de todo se lo tenia bien merecido por estar comiendo ramen hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ahora sufría de las consecuencias pues el dolor era por demás insoportable pero no quería tomar ningún tipo de pastilla por temor a que le fuera a hacer daño al bebe, primero estaba la seguridad de su hijo antes que la de él.

Como eran mas o menos las cinco de la mañana seria casi imposible que pudiera seguir durmiendo así que se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió donde estaba la cocina con la finalidad de poder prepararse un te de manzanilla la cual según su abuela Tsunade calmaba los dolores de estómago.

Puso la pequeña tetera sobre la sobre la flama de su pequeña estufa para poder así calentar el agua, mientras empezó a buscar los sobres de la dichosa planta milagrosa. Cuando recordó que tenía que ponerse al corriente en sus deberes del trabajo o de lo contrario lo despedirían, pues a su jefe lo último que le importaba era el estado en que se encontraba, y sumándole a eso la competencia de los que querían el puesto que tanto le había costado ganar.

Por eso dejo de momento la preparación de su té y se puso a revisar los escritos los cuales le habían mandado, debía decidir cuales eran apropiados para poder ser publicados y cuales debía de ser rechazados debido a su falta de… bueno concordancia con los tipos de títulos que se publicaban en la editorial, pues él era de la creencia que "No hay libros morales ni inmorales. Los libros están bien escritos o no lo están", citando a uno de sus autores favoritos.

Abrió lentamente la portátil que se encontraba en su estudio y vio el sin fin de correos que llenaban su bandeja de entrada, muchos de ellos eran quejas de su jefe por estar distraído estos últimos días y le daba a entender que o se ponía las pilas o se las ponía, así que sin mas cosas que hacer temprano por la mañana se puso al corriente en su trabajo.

Las horas pasan cuando estas haciendo trabajo interesante de eso no tenia la mínima duda, pero en este caso el reloj parecía no avanzar, estaba atascado acaso? O es que se había quedado sin pilas el dicho aparato. Cuando lo reviso por última vez eran las 7 am. Y el creyó que llevaba mas horas frente a la pantalla pero no era así, el reloj marcaba las 7.30, no cabía duda el día de hoy se había levantado con pie equivocado. De pronto el sonido del teléfono alejo de las divagaciones de que su mente estaba teniendo en ese momento, con toda la pereza que era capaz de soportar se levanto lentamente para contestar.

/Buenos días quien es?/

/Naru-chan soy yo Dei! Pensé que todavía estabas arriba de la cama así que no sabia si llamarte o no/

/Hola que milagro que te acuerdas de mi, pensé que ya no te acordabas de la familia, porque digo desde que vives con Itachi ya no se te ve muy a menudo…/

/jajaja pero mira que si amaneciste de humor el día de hoy, pero tengo que ser yo el que te llame? Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido como es que ya vas a ser padre y ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo?/

/pues ya ves me entraron las ganas y pues lo hice…/

/Oh por dios Naruto eres un desvergonzado como puedes decirlo así como así, yo aun no lo puedo saber cuando Itachi me le conto casi me caigo de la cama…/

/Me imagino que no sales de ahí cuando estas con Itachi…/

/Eh si… mira te llamo para que vayamos a desayunar esta mañana que te parece si pasamos por ti en quince minutos, además tenemos que comprar el regalo del bebe…/

/Dei no me cambies la conversación! Pero creo que acepto, además el día de hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la oficina y en la tarde quede de entrevistarme con una editora recomendada por el jefe, ya sabes son de esas personas… pero cuando dices pasamos por ti a quien te refieres?/

/j aja pues a Itachi y a mi a quien mas… aunque si quieres también podríamos llamar a Sasuke para que nos acompañe… Itachi me ah estado comentando el gran entusiasmo que muestra el por ti… no será que de nuevo…/

/Te espero dentro de quince minutos ni mas ni menos ya solo me cambio de acuerdo?/

/j aja creo que después de todo es de familia…/

/a que te refieres?/

/a eso de cambiar de temas… je je pero bueno nos estamos viendo dentro de poco … Deidara podrías pasarme la toalla por favor…/

/Creo que te están llamando… ja ja ja/

/Ehh… si nos vemos dentro de unos minutos Naru-chan/

Colgó el teléfono después de escuchar el tono de la línea, su primo Deidara siempre lo había sorprendido eran tan cálido con él y siempre lo veía como aun hermano mayor. Pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se fue a vivir con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, jamás por la cabeza se le paso que ellos dos terminaran liados, pero después de todo quien era él para cuestionar eso. Lo que si es que ya casi no veía a su primo y cuando lo veía casi siempre tenia unas ojeras gigantescas sobre su rostro y una enorme sonrisa sobre los labios, al final de todo la fama del mayor de Sasuke si era cierto.

Termino de arreglarse con ropa algo ligera, pues se estaba haciendo a la idea de ir deshaciéndose de su ropa entallada, o la de licra, ese tipo de ropa no era acta para el bebe. Fue a la cocina y después de tomar su pastilla de acido fólico correspondiente a ese día salió rumbo a las escaleras para poder esperar a sus vistas afuera.

Iba con unos sencillos pantalones color gris y una camisa a cuadros naranja con gris, una pequeña cartera con sus credenciales y demás identificaciones oficiales, aunque no era un adolescente siempre le gustaba vestir de manera juvenil pero lo mas simpático era que ese tipo de ropa le sentaba de manera maravillosa, al llegar al primer escalón para subir tomo asiento ahí y espero.

No fue mucho lo que permaneció sentado, pues en cuestión de minutos aparecieron en su campo visual los siluetas, una mas bajita que la otra y con cabellos rubio y desordenado, iba vestido de una manera juvenil al igual que el, pero la persona que iba con el bien podría pasar por ejecutivo de algún banco, iba con unos pantalones en color caki mientras llevada una camisa de color azul, que hacia juego con los ojos de su acompañante, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de él, era el porte de elegancia que destilaba al caminar.

Luego de verlos se levanto de manera rápida para poder así alcanzarlos, pero el repentino dolor de su vientre se intensifico, no cabía duda si seguía con tal malestar tendría que ir al medico. Pero componiendo su rostro de manera casi forzada para que sus visitas no sospecharan nada, se dirigió con ellos donde empezaron una pequeña conversación sobre sus planes para ese día.

-Naru-chan como estas cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

-Dei hablamos esta mañana recuerdas, mientras le pasabas la toalla a Itachi si no mal recuerdo. –el semblante de su primo se coloreo de rojo mientras trataba de responder con claridad.

-Vaya que tienes muy buen oído Naruto, pero dime es que no vendrá Sasuke.

-Buenos días Itachi, yo también me alegro mucho de poder ver que estas bien, pero no creo que ya eh abusado mucho del tiempo de tu hermano y no lo quiero seguir molestando con esto además creo que es mi responsabilidad y no quiero que él cargué con esto.

-Pero creo que el esta mas fácil que nada por hacerlo.

-Y dime Dei tardaron mucho en la ducha esta mañana? –a veces era tan sencillo silenciar a su primo, el cual volvió a sonrojarse, si eso se podría mas.

-Creo que esto no nos llevara a ningún lado será mejor que nos vayamos.

Se dispusieron a abordar el carro del mayor de ellos, mientras Naruto seguía sin poder concentrarse pues el dolor le empezaba otra vez de manera súbita pero con la misma velocidad desaparecía, trató de no darle importancia. Y en su mente se le vino la figura de Sasuke.

Avanzaron por la ciudad hacia uno de los mejores restaurants de toda la ciudad, una vez después de haber ordenados sus respectivos desayunos se pusieron a conversar, eran una pregunta tras la otra y de una gran diferencia de temas, desde como que sentía al realizar la técnica de inseminación hasta el porque no había considerado el tomar la propuesta de Sasuke, la mañana se le fue de manera muy rápida, había sido muy ameno poder estar con ambos aunque los dos estuvieran mas que pendientes de cómo se sentía. Pero la sensación incomoda del dolor aun seguía ahí, recordándole que no pensaba desparecer así como así.

Pero siguió con la platica, y en mas de una ocasión bromeo con su primo acerca de que había considerado el poder pedirse a Itachi su semilla para que el fuera el padre de su hijo, claro que todo esto se lo decía en broma y ser las reacciones por parte de Deidara era mas que gracioso. Y más cuando le dijo que estaba considerando el poder ponerle Itachi a su hijo.

Tanto Itachi como Deidara sabían que lo decía de broma pero aun así no podían descolocar al rubio con sus reacciones, las de enojo por parte de Deidara y la cooperación por parte de Itachi. En general había sido una buena mañana, al menos mejor que su despertar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se había levantado desde muy temprano por la mañana, por alguna razón supo que no seria un buen día, pero aun así ignoro el sentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. El no creía en esas cosas así que como era muy temprano para poder pasar por Naruto e irlo a dejar al trabajo como iba haciendo desde por lo menos las últimas dos semanas, se puso a hacer un poco de ejercicio.<p>

Cuando dieron cerca de las ocho de la mañana se fue directo al baño para poder tomar una ducha, pues de ninguna manera iría con restos de sudor en el cuerpo a trabajar, al terminar sus tareas de aseo bajo para poder tomar el desayuno.

Al llegar al desayunador no le fue sorpresa el ver ahí a su madre sentada mirándolo fijamente mientras el se hacia que no lo notaba, sabia el porque del comportamiento de su madre, pero él no podía hacer nada, además se lo tenia bien merecido por siquiera insinuar que el era sobre protector con Naruto.

-Sasuke…

-Madre…

-Vamos no estoy jugando cuando piensas traerlo a casa?

Dejo salir el aliento, sin duda alguna seria una mañana muy difícil.

-Si es a Naruto a quien te refieres, no soy dueño de sus acciones no le puedo traer así como así, seria mas bien cosa que el quiera.

-Pero tu siempre estas junto a él no? Además te la vives cuidándolo a sol y asombra no me sorprendería que estuvieras hostigándolo recuerdo cual es su estado y no se puede estresar pues aparte de lo del embarazo… bueno ya sabes es un chico y…

-Si madre lo se perfectamente y no lo estoy hostigándolo además como ya te vuelvo a repetir no puedo obligarlo a que venga a la mansión.

-eres un mal hijo Sasuke lo único que te pido es que pueda convivir un poco con mi futuro nieto y tu no lo quieres traer a casa para que conozca a su abuelita.

Ahora mas que nunca comprendía el porque de la capacidad de chantaje de su hermano además ahora sabia de donde había heredado el instinto de mama gallina.

-prometo traer lo mas pronto que pueda para que le des esos ansiados consejos que me imagino Naruto muere por saber…

-Oh Sasuke! ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero por favor que no pase de esta semana ya sabes que muero por verlo y si el quiere podría venirse a vivir con nosotros estará totalmente protegido y estaremos al pendiente de él además nada le faltara y siempre podrías tenerlo cerca para seguir hostigándolo…

-Basta madre yo no lo hostigo, además ya le ofrecí el poder quedarse aquí una temporada pero dice que no, que tiene su casa y no quiere causar molestias.

-Vaya pero si la viva imagen de su madre, pero eso no importa me conformare con verlo de momento, ya después veré como me las arreglo.

-a veces me das miedo créeme pero de momento te dejo madre, tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de llegar a la oficina.

-Esta bien pero que no pase de esta semana eh Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de despedirme de ella me encamine a la puerta principal para poder salir por ahí, pero antes de cerrarla pude escuchar como me gritaba desde adentro "me saludas a Naruto ahorita que pases por él", no cabía duda algunas veces le aterraba la forma tan simple con la que su madre podía leerlo.

Salió con extrema rapidez debido a que ya era tarde aunque lo mas seguro es que el rubio tampoco estuviera listo pero aun así avanzo con gran rapidez por las calles que llevaban al domicilio del rubio, esa noche antes de poder dormir estuvo pensando seriamente que si el rubio seguía sin aceptar la invitación de vivir en la mansión el debería de ir buscando un departamento cerca para poder estar al tanto por cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir.

Bajo del coche y se dirigió hacia arriba por el elevador, si bien le había dicho a Naruto que empezarían juntos la rutina del ejercicio durante el embarazo el tiempo ameritaba que abordara el elevador en vez de subir por las escaleras, pulso el numero del piso donde viva Naruto y espero a que el aparato subiera. Al llegar y tocar la puerta se sorprendió enormemente al no verlo abrir, después de por lo menos media hora de estar esperando.

Pero lo mas curioso es que no se escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de la habitación, y si se durmió, y si esta inconsciente desmayado en el baño. Y si algo le paso.

La dudas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia dentro de su ser, algo intranquilo empezó a sembrarse dentro de su morena cabeza, Naruto no le aviso que saldría ni nada por el estilo lo mas probable es que algo malo le halla pasado dentro de su hogar, a lo mejor no cerro bien las llaves de la estufa y el gas se escapo y ahora esta inconsciente, no debía alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, pero mejor aun debía entrar a la habitación de manera rápida.

La primera opción y la mas fácil fue el derrumbar la puerta, pero eso seria muy salvaje, así que mejor opto por ir donde el conserje y pedirle de manera cortes que le abriera la puerta, después de todos ya era conocido por el conserje.

Bajo rápidamente hasta donde esta el cubículo de limpieza y después de estar por lo menos otros minutos discutiendo con el hombre por fin logro que le confiara la llave del departamento del rubio. Al llegar no pudo evitar que si corazón empezara a bombear como enardecido, la angustia empezó a hacer su acto de presencia, ya no podía esperar mas abrió rápidamente la puerta girando la manija después de retirar el seguro puesto por la llave y empezó a buscarlo por la cocina, la cual estaba vacía.

Con una rapidez digan de alguien de su edad se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y nada, en el baño tampoco el rubio al parecer si se había levantado e ido muy temprano por la mañana pero, y si lo secuestraron y no había visto nadie del edificio. Esta apunto de revisar los mensajes del teléfono por si los secuestradores hubiesen intentado comunicarse cuando un mensaje le llego a su móvil.

El remitente era su hermano, que hora tan impropia que no sabia él que estaba a la mar de preocupado por Naruto el cual había desaparecido, lo mejor era comunicarse con la policía.

Pero antes de eso leyó el mensaje de su hermano el cual decía más o menos así:

"Como imagino que estas en casa de Naruto pensado mil y un escenarios inimaginables acerca de abducciones te aviso que Deidara y yo pasamos por el esta mañana, te lo devolveremos en la noche… "

Quien mierda se creía que era su hermano para poder llevarse al rubio así sin mas, sin siquiera informarle a donde se lo llevaba o con quien estaría. ¿Que no sabia el estado en el que se encontraba?, con un humor de los mil demonios se disponía a salir del departamento cuando algo llamo su atención, en una de las paredes se podía apreciar un rodillo para pintar recargado sobre el muro, el muro cerca del cuarto de huéspedes.

Con la curiosidad la máximo se acerco al cuarto y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió enormemente por lo que ahí se podía observar. El cuarto esta siendo re decorado según se podía apreciar, a las paredes se les había aplicado una nueva capa de color, en esta ocasión naranja pastel, y la una de las esquinas se podía ver papel decorativo de unos patitos. Fue justo cuando comprendió la renuencia del rubio a dejarlo pasar a su casa, estaba preparando el cuarto del bebe. Pero aun así eso no era justo, el también quería ayudarlo a decorarlo, aunque de momento lo mas sensato que podía a ser sería salir de ahí antes de que el rubio se enterara que había manchado con su presencia el tan sangrado lugar.

Cerró bien la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro entrego las llaves de nueva cuenta al conserje del edificio.

Realmente era raro ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonreír, pero era mas raro aun el poder verlo feliz. Y con esa felicidad dentro de sí se dirigió hacia la oficina tal vez con algo de empeño aun podría recuperar el día en la oficina.

* * *

><p>Durante las compras excesivas que había realizado Deidara en compañía de Itachi para disgusto de Naruto, se siguió sintiéndose algo mal, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, era mejor ver como sus acompañantes se ponían a discutir por el sexo del bebe, Itachi quería una niña, mientras Deidara quería un niño, ambos elegían una gran cantidad de ropa a diestra y siniestra, Naruto no quería que gastaran tanto pero como Itachi insistió en que serían el regalo de su sobrino no de él, no pudo poner queja alguna. A veces pensaba que los que iban a ser padres eran ellos y no él.<p>

A la hora de la comida recordó que todavía tenía la entrevista con la escritora recomendada por el jefe, así que sin más tuvo que comunicarles la noticia a sus acompañantes. Al principio estaban renuentes a dejarlo ir, mas sin embargo como era para asuntos de trabajo no pudieron poner más peros. Ellos se quedaron en el centro comercial comprando mas ropa de bebe, sabrá dios que tanta irán a compra pero se fue con la promesa que en lo mas breve posible le irán a dejar las cosas que comparan a su casa o en dado caso se las mandarían con Sasuke.

Llego al café citado para la entrevista con la escritora, cuando la vio un sentimiento raro recorrió todo su cuerpo, la conocía, bueno no conocer en toda la extensión de la palabra pues nunca llego a intercambiar palabra alguna con ella, pero era una de las mas fervientes admiradoras que Sasuke tuvo en la universidad. Siempre pensó que entre ellos dos había pasado algo más, pero Sasuke siempre se mantuvo sin parco con respecto a ese tema y para él fue mejor no saber. A veces es mejor no saber.

-buenas tardes disculpa mi retraso´datebayo. Soy Naruto el editor en jefe pero creo que eso ya lo has de saber no es así Sakura?

-Naruto es un placer el poder verte, y no veo por que tengas que disculparte, llegas justo a tiempo.

-Gracias, pero será mejor que empecemos no lo crees, dime que es lo estas escribiendo necesito saberlo todo antes de poder leer tu manuscrito.

-Eres algo directo pero para mí esta mejor, pues ya sabes hablo a cerca de la felicidad y como poder tenerla, además de otras cosas como los embarazos.

-Es verdad pues que bien que te atrevas a escribir sobre esos temas a ver cuéntame más.

-Pues ya sabes es un libro simple como te podrás cuenta, esta principalmente enfocado a encontrar el amor de tu vida.

-En serio, eso es fascinante y dime en que te inspiraste para tal cosa.

-Pues para decirte la verdad fue en un chico mientras cursa la Universidad, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y aunque nunca llegamos a algo concreto espero fervientemente ahora que eh regresado al país que se logre dar ese pequeño pasó para alcanzar la felicidad.

-pero dime tu Sasuke se siguen viendo?

-Pues no la verdad que yo me fui del país terminando la carrera, Salí para poder estar mas preparada, para ser un digna persona del apellido Uchiha.

-Gracias es muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que es mi momento, además pienso cumplir su sueño mas anhelado.

-Así y cual es ese?

-Cuando estábamos en la universidad su sueño era poder tener una familia, a que es súper mono? Y yo pienso darle los hijos que el me pida, claro que primero nos casaremos no pienso tener un bastardo fuera del matrimonio.

-No deberías de expresarte así de los pequeños que nacen fuera del matrimonio ellos no tienen la culpa que…

-Pero son bastardo los mires por donde los mires, son igual aquellos que no tienen padre o a los que solo los encargan las personas fracasadas que no tienen a alguien en la vida y para poder solucionar su miserable existencia se embarazan, ¿no lo crees?

-No, yo no lo creo así pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, fue un placer poder conversar contigo en cuanto termine de leer tu escrito te llamare ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos.

Sin tener que esperar la respuesta de su interlocutora salió rápidamente del café y pido un taxi que lo llevara a una dirección especifica, hablar con ella lo había afectado, eso no había duda alguna. Le había hecho recordar cosas acerca de su pasado las cuales ahora estaban más vividas que nunca y le causaban daño. Le hizo recordar su relación con Sasuke, aquella de cuando eran novios y de lo estúpido que se sentía al no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Pago y bajo del taxi, como estaba lloviendo el efecto fue instantáneo, pero no le importo ahora lo que mas necesitaba era un abrazo y sabia perfectamente donde lo podía encontrar. Subió al ascensor y después camino lento por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo donde estaba la oficina de Sasuke. Al ir subiendo el dolor que había desaparecido estaba nueva cuenta ahí, pero eso no era todo.

De pronto sintió como si el mundo se le fuera en cada momento que pasa, bajo la mano hacia la parte baja de su camisa y metió las manos dentro del pantalón. Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron al sacarlas, tenían Sangre.

-Sasukeeeee

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer sobre sus propias piernas, mientras empezaba a hipar debido al llanto que ahora surgía él.

El moreno al escuchar que lo llamaban dejo sus asuntos perezosamente, camino hacia la puerta y lo último que se imagino encontrar ahí fue a Naruto sentado en el piso, pero esto no era todo estaba llorando, de tal manera que con solo verlo se le desgarraba el alma. Se apresuro pronto hacia él presa del miedo.

-Naruto que pasa que tienes

-Sa.. s..sasuke el bebe… -y acto contrario le mostro las puntas de sus dedos los cuales estaban coloreados de rojo. –No quiero perderlo… no.. .n.. por favor..

El alma de Sasuke se congelo al ver la imagen de Naruto, se veía tan débil como si estuviera derrotado, y se sintió desfallecer, como si con cada lagrima su vida misma se fuera, se había prometido cuidar al bebe y del rubio. No podía permitir que eso pasara, así que con el poco valor que tenía y con la angustia y el pánico dentro de el agobiándolo cada minuto mas, lo beso en el cabello y le susurro "eso no pasara, no dejare que pase… te lo prometo"

Lo cargo como si de princesa se tratara y con la rapidez digna del rayo se dirigió al hospital mas cercano.

* * *

><p>Espero no me odien, estoy oficialmente de vacaciones asi que espero poder actualizar mas seguido por aqui... pero no prometo nada.<p>

Con mucho cariño y espero puedan comentar.

Akaerii


	5. Una abuela para mi bebe

Buneo aqui estamos mas rapido de lo normal espero sea de su agrado este capitulo. Espero sus comentarios y demas...

Agradesco como siempre alas personas que leen pero mas a las que comentan desde Mexico un gran beso y abrazo, asi que espero puedan comentar y haganme saber desde que parte del globo azul nos leen anden denme ese gusto vale? ... dedicado especialmente a: **ShinigamiXD** (espero mi respuesta te halla satisfacido); **Saskenaru;** **Yuzed Nowari**;**SmileSkuashSKII**; **Medias tarot; Moon-9215; luna; Nayki** (tienes toda la razón y espero te guste este capitulo, quisiera responderte pero no se donde xD); **Yuki-2310; ** ;... se les quiere y valora su opinion!.

* * *

><p><strong>Una abuela para mi bebe<strong>

Había llegado al hospital lo más rápido que el automóvil de Sasuke les permitió, durante el trayecto Naruto no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, aunque ya no hipaba.

Los atendió de manera oportuna la Ginecóloga de turno en el hospital e hizo que Naruto entrara en el consultorio para así poder revisarlo más detalladamente. A fuera, en la sala de espera estaba un moreno con los nervios a flor de piel, no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, había llamado a su madre para que lo alcanzara de inmediato pues si eran noticias malas necesitaría ayuda con Naruto.

Su madre arribo al hospital cerca de quince minutos mas después de su hijo, en el rostro iba impregnada la angustia y la preocupación, así que cuando vio a su hijo en la sala de esperas del hospital se le abalanzo al cuello dándole un abrazo para poder consolarlo.

-Tranquilo cariño siéntate un momento y dime que fue lo que paso.

-No lo se madre, ni yo se bien a ciencia cierta, solo apareció delante de mi oficina llamándome a gritos pero el ya venia así… el estará bien verdad madre… quiero decir el bebe estará bien cierto.

-Esperemos que si cariño pero no te preocupes vas a ver como todo se soluciona pronto.

Después de estar por lo menos otros veinte minutos esperando impaciente, la doctora en turno se les acerco de manera muy tranquila iba con la típica bata color blanco y llevaba entre sus manos unos expedientes médicos, Sasuke supuso que eran de otros pacientes pues este no era el hospital de Naruto y duda que tuvieran su expediente. La joven doctora se les acerco y se dirigió directamente con Sasuke.

-Usted es el esposo de Uzumaki Naruto?

-Eh… si soy yo como esta mi esposo. – Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir las ganas de reírse de su madre pero no le dio importancia, al menos no de momento.

-El esta fuera de peligro por el momento, afortunadamente lo trajiste justo a tiempo pero debo decirles que lo que paso esta que tuvo una amenaza de aborto, probablemente por el estrés o algún otro tipo de factor que repercuta en él.

-Pero el bebe como esta –Su madre a veces era tan impaciente.

-Por el momento esta creciendo sanamente pero si queremos que sigua así él deberá de guardar reposo absoluto al menos hasta durante las siguientes meses, no podemos estar exponiendo la vida de su bebe así, espero pueda tomar las medidas necesarias. Naruto tiene alguien que lo ayude para sus labores diarias?

-Eh… no vera él es muy testarudo en ese sentido y no quiere que nadie le socorra…

-Bien pues desde ahora será mejor que halla alguien cerca de él las veinticuatro horas del día por si alguna emergencia se presenta, creo que son todas las indicaciones en general le extenderé una nota con indicaciones para que las lleven acabo son cuidado muy sencillos pero harán mas seguro su embarazo.

-Disculpe Doctora soy la suegra de Naruto, pero díganos ya nos lo podemos llevar?

-Mucho gusto Señora, pero de momento me gustaría que se quedara a observación por cualquier motivo y si no ocurre nada anormal mañana por la mañana se lo pondrán llevar.

-Me parece perfecto muchísimas gracias doctora. ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

-No hay de que estamos para servirles, y si claro ahorita le indico a la enfermera que van a pasar a verlo, pero ahora si me disculpan…

Con pasos tranquilos se acerco a la estación de enfermería, dio unas cuantas instrucciones y se alejo por uno de los corredores del hospital. Una de las enfermeras se nos acerco y nos condujo a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, era una habitación pequeña y esta llena de otras camas pero todas ellas estaban desocupadas por lo que el rubio permanecía solo.

No se había dado cuenta de las visitas, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero aún así estaba despierto, y no se dio cuneta de los intrusos hasta que un par de brazos delgados y muy delicados lo rodearon firmemente. Supo al instante quien era y se puso a llorar de inmediato, no puso suprimir el impulso pues la angustia había sido muy grande.

-Okasan te quiero mucho…

-Yo también que quiero mucho Naru-chan, pero tiene que estar tranquilo pues el bebe esta fuera de peligro pero si sigues llorando el también lo va a sentir…

Se seco tranquilamente las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, al borde de la cama permanecía Sasuke sentado con la mirada mas serena, y cuando fue consiente de la mirada que le dirigía el rubio se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Dobe, deberías de creerme más, no pasó nada el bebe esta creciendo sano y salvo.

-lo..s..lo siento Sasuke no debería de darte más molestias… esta será la última qu..

Sasuke poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio para poder silenciarlo, a veces creía que Naruto si hablaba de mas.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia pero no quiero hablar se eso por el momento…

-Naru cariño estuve hablando seriamente con Sasuke hace unos momentos y creo que lo mejor para el bebe será que te vayas a vivir una temporada a la mansión y no aceptare un no por respuesta aunque me hagas esos gestos, además como futuro padre deberías de poner primero la salud de tu bebe y que mejor lugar que la mansión para ellos además es demasiado grande y serás bien recibido por todos.

-Pero okasan yo ya tengo una casa y no quiero causarles más molestias ni incomodarlos con mi presencia pues…

-Sin peros jovencito esto no es algo que estemos negociando además hablamos con la Doctora y ella estuvo de acuerdo así que mañana temprano pasaremos por ti para llevarte y no quiero escuchar mas replicas tontas, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo y no permitiré que la vida de mi nieto esta en peligro. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez para poder adecuarte una habitación donde estés a gusto.

-No creo que eso sea necesario puede dormir en mi habitación…

-De eso nada, te conozco a la perfección jovencito y lo que Naru necesita es descansar y tú lo atosigaras cada dos por tres…

-… como si tu no hicieras lo mismo…

-Dijiste algo cariño?

-No madre, pero será mejor que te marches ya, es tarde y no deberías de andar sola, yo me quedare con Naruto esta noche…

-Ok ya me voy tengo varias cosas que hacer, hay que emoción, pero si alguna cosa se ofrece no dudes en llamar eh Sasuke.

-Si madre no te preocupes aunque ya soy mayor de edad sabes…

-Tan bien te quiero cariño… Naru amor a primera hora de la mañana paso por ti espero puedas descansar y veras que no te arrepentirás… -Se acerco un poco mas donde estaba y beso su frente a modo de despedida –Que descanses cariño.

-Hasta mañana Okasan…

Dio una última vuelta a la habitación y salió con paso normal rumbo ala mansión.

De pronto el rubio cayo en cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Sasuke, lo que causo una extraña tranquilidad en su ser.

-Creo que ambos te debemos la vida…

-No empieces dobe que sabes que no fue una molestia…

-Pero de todos modos gracias… Gracias Sasuke!

Se acerco mas a la cabecera de la cama y tomo la mano del rubio entre la suya y la apretó suavemente mientas volvía a esbozar su sonrisa.

-Sabes que quiero al bebe como si fuera mío y no permitiría que nada le pasé, pero por el momento será mejor que descanses mañana nos espera un largo día con mi madre.

Lentamente sintió como sus ojos se sentían mas pesados de lo habitual por lo que dejo el sueño lo venciera, podía dormir de manera tranquila pues Sasuke estaba ahí, él siempre estaba ahí, fue como cuando estaban en la escuela media y de pronto su mente se lleno de recuerdos aquellos que llegan a las personas cuando están en los limites de la consciencia y el sueño.

Le vino a la mente un día especial en el cual había tenido un mal día, uno de esos días en los cuales la depresión entre a través de los recuerdos, recuerdos del ayer, los recuerdo de su familia. Sin poder evitarlo ese día también lloró, pero ahí junto a el sentaba sentado Sasuke, rodeándolo con su brazo y acariciando su cabello tratándole de dar consuelo. Y era justo ahora cuando la situación se le antojaba similar. Pero el cansancio hizo acto de presencia y no pudo mas que rendirse ante el. No sin antes apretar fuertemente la mano que sostenía a la suya.

Lo primero que sintió esa mañana fueron unas cosquillas en su mejilla, al abrir un ojo de manera perezosa fue el mechón oscuro lo que llamo su atención, se incorporo de manera mas tranquila y pudo observar como de alguna manera, de alguna forma Sasuke se había colado a la cama con él y ahora estaban los dos juntos. Ver el semblante tan tranquilo del moreno era algo digno de observar era tan inocente, sus rostro no reflejaba otra cosa mas que la tranquilidad. Su piel era tan tersa y blanca, sus labios eran sumamente lozanos, firmes y delicados. De momento recordó lo que se sentía el ser besado por esos labios, los cuales siempre hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

Una vaga idea empezó a rondar su mente… Era tan alocada como incitante. Se colocó de mejor manera para poder tener un mejor ángulo de abordaje. Nadie se daría cuenta además seria un simple roce, nada pasaría a mayores. Se acerco lentamente conteniendo la respiración. Y a unos cuantos milímetros de llegar a su objetivo la puerta se abrió rápidamente, por lo que se espanto y con ellos impulso sus manos hacia adelante, mandando al moreno al piso.

-Buenos días Naru cariño ya estas listo la Doctora dice que nos podemos ir ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Bien okasan creo que pude dormir como tiene rato que no lo hacia…

La nueva persona dirigió su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que dio con el objeto de su interés.

-Sasuke cariño que haces en el suelo?

-Nada madre, solo me agache a recoger mi teléfono que se me cayo… si fue eso verdad Naruto.

La mirada que le mando en esos instantes era claro, le había dolido la manera tan brusca en que lo había despertado el rubio, mas no comento nada o de lo contrario su madre empezaría a hacer preguntas sobre porque durmió en la cama de Naruto y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era el sermón de su progenitora. Se había subido ala cama por petición del rubio, aunque por lo visto no recordaba como se había despertado jadeante cerca de las dos de la mañana implorándole que se acercara.

-Si claro okasa fue eso… je je je

-Que bueno que ya están despiertos todos, la doctora ya firmo tus papeles para poder salir cariño puedes vestirte en lo que pago la cuenta… Sasuke has algo de utilidad cariño y ayuda a vestir a Naru los espero en la sala de esperas no tarden.

Y del mismo modo en que había entrado salió. Dejándolos de nueva cuenta solos.

-Lo siento Sasuke no quería tirarte de la cama pero me sorprendí mucho cuanto tu mama entro y… ¿Qué hacías arriba en la cama?

-No recuerdas nada de anoche?

-Paso algo anoche?

-Eh… no pero será mejor que nos apuremos con tu ropa a mama se pondrá esquizofrénica

De manera más tranquila y con un ambiente mas relajado ambos se apresuraron en sus tareas, Sasuke ayudo al rubio a ponerse de manera adecuada unas prendas de ropa que había traído la madre de Sasuke para el rubio. Lo cambiaron de manera rápida pero Sasuke no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro cuando lo ayudo a ponerse el pantalón, con las mejillas tenidas en rojo, se lo subió hasta la cintura, pero con toda la dignidad que le quedaba el rubio se lo abrocho.

Bajaron comentando bromas entre ambos pero iban ya de manera mas armoniosa, sin dejar ni un segundo de observarlo, Sasuke lo tomo de la cintura y lo condujo hasta donde ya su madre estaba esperándolos.

Su madre de Sasuke podía a veces ser toda una leona enjaulada por cuidar a sus hijos, y en el caso de Naruto se aplicaba lo mismo, mando a Sasuke a la parte delantera del auto mientras ella se acomodaba en la parte de atrás con el joven rubio, indico al chofer que era hora de retirarse y empezó a deambular por la ciudad pero con rumbo a la mansión.

El trayecto fue por lo demás muy ameno, estaba entretenido en una charla muy amena con la madre de Sasuke cuando llegaron a la mansión al bajar, la humilde señora Uchiha le ordeno a su hijo que se fuera al departamento de Naruto para que pudiera traer sus cosas, su ropa y demás accesorios. El menor de los hijos de la señora Uchiha fue, pero no sin antes rechistar lo injusto y mando que era su madre, pero todo esto obvio sin que escuchara o de lo contrario ardería Troya.

Mientras Sasuke se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la casa del rubio no pudo dejar de sacar todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, pues el también sentía que la vida se la iba cuando vio al rubio postrado delante de su oficina, mas sin embargo daba gracias que la situación no pasaba a mayores, llego al edificio donde vivía el rubio y entro directo a la habitación donde radicaba pues esta vez si contaba con las llaves, hizo la maleta lo mas rápido que pudo, y salió disparado de regreso a su casa, el estar lejos de Naruto lo ponía nervioso, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta observo otra vez el rodillo retrincado en la pared junto al cuarto de huéspedes y fue ahí donde una idea surgió de pronto de su mente. Pequeña e irreal como la situación que había vivido, pero si quería llevarla acabo debería de poner de una buena vez manos a la obra, total era para una noble causa, era para el bebe.

Cuando Sasuke abandono los terrenos de la mansión, lo primero que hizo Mikoto fue darle de comer a su nuevo invitado, y aunque Naruto prácticamente no tenia hambre, accedió de manera cortés al ver el rostro de su interlocutora llena de ternura, un presentimiento se apodero de él, por alguna razón empezó a creer que la Señora Uchiha podría ser incluso mas sobre protectora que Sasuke, y si eso era verdad vaya lio en el cual se había metido.

Se sentó en el largo comedor de su ahora nueva casa mientras su anfitriona se entretenía en la cocina, después de unos minutos apareció por el umbral de la puerta con una charola llena de comida casera por lo que se podía ver. Era una sopa de verduras con pollo, pan tostado con mermelada, jugo de naranja, fruta picada y un poco de leche.

-Okasan eso es mucho para mi jamás podre comer todo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo pues lo eh preparado yo misma esta mañana, antes de salir para el hospital pensé que cuando llegáramos tendrías un poco de hambre.

-Pero es demasiada no podre terminarlo todo.

-Naruto no seas berrinchudo y empieza de una buena vez o de lo contrario tendré que ideármelas para que te lo termines ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, además no ves lo delgado que estas. Y Recuerda que el bebe se empieza a nutrir de lo que comes y no permitiré que mi nieto nazca con bajo peso, desnutrición o alguna cosa por estilo así que es mejor que empieces.

-Si okasan lo que digas.

Era mejor estar de acuerdo con ella pues contaba con sus propios métodos para hacer lo que se proponía y es mejor no averiguarlos. Una vez que se termino todo su desayuno el cual se le pareció interminable, Mikoto le indico cual sería a partir de ahora su dormitorio.

-Dormirás aquí en la puerta de enfrente esta la habitación de Sasuke por cualquier cosa que llegaras a necesitar durante la noche no dudes en pedirle a mi hijo, ya sabes estamos para cuidarte y procurarte lo mejor que podamos así que no te limites.

-Creo que no hará falta Okasan se perfectamente donde están las cosas recuerda que pase gran parte de mi niñez por aquí.

-Tienes razón cariño pero es mejor así no queremos que pase nada malo, hubiera preferido darte la habitación enfrente de la mía para poder estar al pendiente tuyo pero Itachi concuerda con Sasuke que es mejor que te quedes en esta.

-Como es que Itachi sabe lo que paso.

-Claro que si cariño hablo esta mañana por que Sasuke no se había reportado por la oficina y le tuve que contar, el pobre se quedo muy mortificado pues eso paso después de que ellos te dejaran irte solo y me dijo que espera puedas perdonarlo. Se quedo muy preocupado me dijo que saliendo de la oficina vendría a verte.

-No debería de preocuparse de mas las malas cosas ya pasaron ahora es mejor estar listos y cuidarse no crees Okasan, además ellos no tuvieron la culpa si no mas bien yo, me presione demasiado en el trabajo y luego esa entrevista creo que me afecto mucho…

-Cual entrevista? Con quien fue cariño?

-Con nadie de relevancia Okasan no te preocupes no es nada ahora es mejor pensar positivo no lo crees?

-Creo que tienes razón amor, pero siguiendo las indicaciones de la doctora será mejor que descanses un poco, iré por unas cosas y enseguida vuelvo para darte una vuelta por si se te ofrece algo…

-No es necesario q..

-No empieces y duérmete un rato que te sentara muy bien.

Como Mikoto no salió del cuarto hasta que el rubio estuvo arriba de la cama no le quedo más que ponerse a meditar acerca de la suerte de tener a personas preocupándose por él, así que tomo sus manos alrededor de su vientre y con una sonrisa en el rostro pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando regreso en si, lo primero que vio una silueta que se movía delante de su cama, con toda la pereza del mundo se froto cada uno de sus ojos y enfoco bien a la persona que estaba delante de él, estaba absorta en su tarea, tenía en las manos un par de largas agujas y pasaba por medio de ellas un hebra de lo que reconoció como estambre.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente pues a la vez que pasaba el hilo por las agujas una extraña alegría brotaba de su ser, y lo exteriorizaba tarareando una canción, hasta que por fin noto que Naruto ya había despertado.

-Naru porque no me has avisado que ya despertaste.

-No quería interrumpir tu labor parecía que la disfrutabas mucho.

-ja ja debiste de hacerlo, pero si es muy relajante estar tejiendo.

-Desde cuando sabes tejer Okasan, no sabía que tejieras se puede saber lo que haces?

-pues una habilidad que apenas estoy desarrollando, desde que Sasuke me dijo que ibas a ser padre me metí a clases de tejido, es muy entretenido y ya estoy por terminar mi primer trabajo mira es una chambrita para mi nieto, a que esta mona verdad.

-Okasan no debiste de molestarte con eso…

-No empieces Naru cariño sabes que lo hago, con mucho amor y debo apurarme para terminar unos cuantos suéteres para la temporada de frio o de lo contrario mi nieto se congelara.

-Te lo agradecerá enormemente de eso no tengas ninguna duda okasan pues después de todo serás una gran abuela.

-Gracias cariño pero dejemos esto de momento, hay algo que quiero que veas mientras estamos a solas, puedes creer que Sasuke todavía no regresa? A saber donde se entretuvo ese niño pero bueno mira.

Dejo sus labores de tejido en una sesta que tenia a un lado de ella y se dirigió a una gran baúl que estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando Naruto se durmió no recordaba haber visto, pero ella no abrió con gran entusiasmo y saco de él un gran álbum familiar.

-Creo que podríamos pasar parte del día viendo recuerdos familiares en lo que llega Sasuke para comer que me dices?

-Claro que si Okasan suena de gran interés además no se como era Sasuke de bebe tienes fotos de él?

-por su puesto que si amor pero córrete un poco hacia allá para que me acomode al lado tuyo y veamos juntos las fotos también tengo de Itachi y algunas tuyas así que prepárate.

Moviéndose a un lado para hacerle lugar a Mikoto, Naruto se acomodo en la cabecera de la cama para poder ver al álbum de recuerdos familiares, en la portada estaba una foto de la boda de los padres de Sasuke, esta algo curioso pues los novios se veían realmente jóvenes y la Sra. Uchiha era realmente joven, su vestido blanco era entallado en una buena parte y terminaba en holanes en la parte mas baja, pero abriendo ya de manera formal el susodicho cuaderno se podía ver la gran colección de fotos familiares las cuales guardaba con gran ahínco la matriarca de la familia, fotos de cuando era novia Fugaku, cuando estaba embarazada de Itachi, y en cada foto que pasan iba acompañada de una pequeña vivencia familiar. El día se les estaba yendo entre recuerdos y sonrisas.

Hasta que llego a una foto en especial que le llamo la atención, esta cubría la mayor parte de la pagina y en ella se podía observar a una parejita de niños ambos de cabello negro, el Niño lo reconoció al instante, era Itachi y estaba vestido de militar con su traje negro con botones dorados lo cual lo hacia ver increíblemente inocente, nada que ver con la imagen que proyectaba hoy en día, la niña por el contrario era la primera vez que la veía al menos en el álbum, pero su rostro se le hacían en extremo muy conocido, por lo que con la curiosidad a flor de piel se atrevió a preguntar.

-Okasan quien es esa niña?

-Cual cariño?

-Esa la que esta al lado de Itachi en la foto…

Después de terminar de reírse algún algo mas discreto y con mas elegancia de lo que el lo hubiese hecho le contesto.

-Lo siento pero no puede evitar reírme, esa personita es Sasuke, ese día lo vestimos como niña pues cuando era recién nacido todo mundo que lo veía pensaba que era niña, así que para los cinco años de su hermano se nos ocurrió, o bueno mejor dicho se me ocurrió vestirlo así por unos momentos a que esta lindo cierto.

No pudo evitar volver a ver la fotografía en verdad que parecía una niña con ese vestido color rosa el cual hacía que su piel proyectara un poco de color mas, se pregunto de manera divertida como se vería el actual Sasuke en un vestido igual y no puedo reprimir la carcajada que salió de su garganta, esto sin duda alguno lo recordaría para molestar a Sasuke en un futuro próximo.

Cuando dieron cerca de la una de la tarde Mikoto se levanto de la cama para poder ir a preparar la comida así que Naruto sin mas que hacer se volvió a dormir esperando a que Sasuke llegara, pues vaya que ya se había tardado y se suponía que solo iría a recoger su ropa.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde fue movido lentamente por los hombros para que despertara, son toda la pereza del mundo que era capaz de tener abrió perezosamente los ojos, el moreno estaba ahí diciéndole que era hora que despertara para que comiera que su madre lo había mandado a preguntarle si le apetecía bajar a comer o le subía la comida.

-Sasuke que traes en el cabello, parece que tienes unas manchas de pintura?

Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel solo atino a responder,

-Si es que fui al centro y estaban pintando una pared, probablemente me salpicaron unas péquelas gotas, si eso fue y entonces bajas o comemos aquí?

-Pensé que solo subirían mi comida…

-Que no quieres algo de compañía por la tarde?

-Si pero será mejor que baje a comer o tu madre me mandará comida como para un regimiento de soldados.

-De igual forma te hará comer como un regimiento y que estuvieron haciendo desde que los deje?

-Nada me dormí un rato y después vino tu madre a hacerme un poco de compañía, además me mostro unas fotos muy linda acerca de una linda señorita con un vestido color rosa.

De pronto el rostro de Sasuke se coloreo de rojo granate, sabía que no era bueno dejar a su madre suelta por ahí con Naruto en casa pero ya se encargaría él de esconder ese tipo de recuerdos que solo hacían que su masculinidad decayera mas.

-Será mejor que bajemos a comer o mama subirá por nosotros.

Bajaron tranquilamente a comer, y fue como pronosticaron ambos Mikoto obligo a Naruto a comer una gran ración de verduras y de comida en general, ya en la tarde su madre le dijo a Sasuke que tendría que salir pues tenía un compromiso y que era mejor que se quedara con el rubio y no lo dejara solo.

El moreno ni tarde ni perezoso subió a la habitación del rubio y se recostó a un lado de él.

-Se puede saber que haces?

-Mama ha salido y dice que estuviera contigo toda la tarde

-a veces me cuidan como si fuera discapacitado

-Pues será mejor que te acostumbres pues se pondrá peor conforme avance el embarazo…

-no me hace nada de gracia sabes…

-Como esta el bebe?

-Creciendo! Creo…

-Pues mas le vale, tiene que ser grande y fuerte además de guapo como yo.

El rubio no contesto a la querella del moreno si no mas bien se acomodo mejor a un lado de él mientras prendía la televisión, a nadie le hace daño ver una peli de vez en cuando desde la comodidad de su cama, así que se acomodo más cerca de Sasuke y empezó a ver el aparto, al menos hasta que el sueño venció a ambos.

Cuando Mikoto llego a casa la primera tara que se propuso hacer era revisar como estaba el rubio, si no le faltaba algo, ella debía hacer todo lo posible para poder hacer que rubio tuviera una estancia agradable, pero cuando se acerco a su recamara escucho la televisión prendida así que no la sorprendería verlo ahí alguna película.

Jamás pensó que vería tan inocente escena, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero con todo el sigilo que fue capaz a buscar la cámara fotográfica, esta debería de estar en el álbum de recuerdos familiares.

Por lo que con un par de clic por parte de ella se dio por bien servida, los dejaría descansar.

En la habitación estaban ambos ampliamente dormidos, Naruto se había volteado y Sasuke estaba acomodado en su espalda a manera de cucharitas, pero lo mas tierno era que las manos de Sasuke descansaban en el vientre del rubio, será el destino o fuera lo que fuese pero la relación entre ambos se estaba afianzando con el paso del tiempo, tal vez y con algo de suerte los dos terminarán juntos.

* * *

><p>Perdonenme las faltas de ortografia y los errores de dedos pero xD, estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo asi que conforme mandes sus comentarios lo subire.<p>

Y ya por último les pido su mas linda opinion sobre lo que quieren que sea el bebe de Naru-chan... nina o niña.. que dicen?.

Con cariño... Akaerii =)


	6. La decoración

Ok antes de que nada os agradesco que sigan leyendo y comentando pero con mas ahinco a las personas que han elegido esta alocada historia como favorita se los agradesco.

Empezamos los sintomas del embarazo... dedicado a las personas que descubran cual sintoma trato en este cap ! (espero se note claro).

Como siempre agradesco inmensamente a: **Saskenaru **(tranquila poco a poco descubriremos porque terminaron estos dos)**; Sakurita 15; luna; Nayki** (estoy por abrir un block para contestar a las alegres opiniones de las personas que no cuentan con una pagina aqui, espero puedas darte un vuelta en cuanto lo abra =P);** Celeste . Kairi. K; SmileSkuashSKII; Picacha; Zanzamaru; Katari-chan.** Espero este sea de se agrado.

Y para todas las personas que leen esta historia se les agradece espero se den la libertad de comentar sus opiniones son importantes... tambien en el conteo del sexo del niño se tomán en consideración todos los votos.

* * *

><p><strong>La Decoración.<strong>

No sabía por que pero las ganas de levantarse de la cama se le fueron conforme los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron sus ventana, hacía ya rato que se había despertado pero no quería bajarse de la cama además era si esta no quisiera separase de él.

Reuniendo todas energías que había acumulado durante la noche, hizo el intento de poder pararse para bajar a desayunar, pero al parecer no había sido mucha la energía reunida pues ahora sus pies parecían de mantequilla. Con toda la resignación del mundo volvió a cubrir su rostro con las sabanas para evitar los rayos del sol, debía de levantarse y ya, pero el sueño le pudo mas que nada y ni cuenta se dio cuando cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran cerca de las once de las diez de la mañana cuando con la cara roja de la vergüenza bajo al desayunador para poder ver si había algo que sobras del desayuno pues tampoco quería tener que prepararse algo el sol, estaba husmeando en la nevera cuando de pronto escucho que alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo.

Al enderezarse de una manera mas prudente observo a la recién llegada.

-Buenos días oka-san

-Bueno días Naru-chan, que bueno ya estas disponible para desayunar, quieres que te prepare algo?

-No es necesario yo me puedo preparar algo no es necesidad que..

Pero justo cuando estaba pro terminar su frase su acompañante se movió ágilmente tomándolo de las manos y lo fue a sentar en un banco de la barra de la cocina, mientras se ella empezaba a desplazarse por toda la estancia.

-No empecemos de nuevo Naruto ya sabes que no eres una molestia además me agrada mucho tener aquí en la mansión a veces es horrible estar tan sola, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando los hijos se marchan.

-Usted siempre quiso tener dos hijos?

-Bueno la verdad yo quería tener la parejita, pero aún no era legal el poder cambiarle de sexo a un bebe tuvimos que dejar que Sasuke fuera niño.

-ja ja ja ja

-No te creas no es verdad, pero lo cierto es que si deseábamos tener una niña, pero bueno creo que tanto Itachi como Sasuke a veces se comportan como tal, pero fue divertido haberlos criado… aunque después de todo solo me arrepiento de no haber encargado otro. Pero ahora se recompensara con el nieto que viene en camino no lo crees.

-Claro que si pero… me pregunto que pensaran mis padres de todo esto… quiero decir si ellos estuvieran vivos… que dirían pues, de la manera en la que concebí.

-Por eso no te preocupes cariño, ellos sin duda alguna estarían felices de ser pronto abuelos y aunque sabes que no comparto lazo sanguíneos contigo yo… también estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Le dijo de manera cálida a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa sobre su dulce rostro, pero la reacción hizo que de pronto las lagrimas empezaran a salir de los ojos del rubio, por alguna razón se sentía feliz, pero a la vez quería llorar.

-No llores cariño no era mi intención hacerte llorar. –Se acerco para poder abrazarlo

-Lo siento Oka-san yo también los quiero mucho, a ti y a Sasuke y aprecio todo lo que están haciendo por mi.

-Pero será mejor que te limpies esas lágrimas, en la mañana subió Sasuke a despedirse de ti pero estabas dormido según me dijo.

De pronto los colores se le vinieron a la cara, ahora lo tacharían de flojo haragán.

-No te preocupes eso es normal, lo que no es normal es la necesidad patológica de mí hijo pero no te preocupes en cuanto llegue mas al rato le diré que ya no duerma en tu cama, para eso tiene la suya además de que a ti te roba tiempo y espacio.

-No se preocupe por eso no me molesta además es divertido platicar en las noches, y a que hora se levanto en la mañana, no lo sentí cuando se fue.

-Vaya que tienes el sueño algo pesado, pero a de ser por cansancio de estas últimas semanas, él no bajaba a desayunar y ya era algo tarde así que subí a su habitación para despertarle pero no estaba ahí, así que fui a la tuya y ahí estaba el muy flojo, lo moví un poco pero no reaccionaba así que tuve que tirarlo de la cama para que reaccionará, claramente no le hizo mucha gracia pero bueno no me sorprende desde muy chico era así… y ya no se como corregir a ese niño!

-Si es verdad recuerdo que cuando se quedaba mi habitación del campus siempre le costaba el despertar…

-Es cierto ustedes fueron novios cuando estaban en la universidad?

-ja ja no fue en la prepa pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo…

-Y como es que terminaron siendo novios, no es que sea metiche pero hay que hacer tiempo que lo que se cose tu desayuno…

-bueno no importa además eso ya pertenece al pasado, pues si no me falta la memoria me lo pidió cuando pasados a segundo año de preparatoria y todo por que su primo estuvo una temporada aún recuerdo como lo sacaba de las casillas por cualquier cosa.

-Si recuerdo esas fechas, Sai pasó una larga temporada con nosotros.

-A si es como todo empezó y pues al principio fue realmente lindo y todo… pero como siempre las relaciones siempre son de dos y pues al final nuestro tiempo juntos llego a su final…

-¡Qué! No me digas que ese vil patán te puso el cuerno o algo por el estilo, por que si es así ahora mismo sabrá quien es Mikoto Uchiha.

-No cálmese de ninguna manera… lo que paso es que…

Pero en ese preciso momento la tetera con el agua caliente empezó a hervir lo que distrajo momentáneamente la mente de la Sra. Uchiha.

-Quieres tu café con mucho o con poca azúcar cariño?

-Yo le pongo no se preocupe…

Le pasó la taza con el hirviente brebaje.

-pero sigue como fue que terminaron…

-Pues… simplemente lo nuestro llego a su fin, el estaba muy ocupado, entre los estudios, el futbol, su sequito de admiradoras además, él es un Uchiha siempre se esforzó por superar a su hermano y pues yo también tenía mis actividades y compromisos y al final simplemente ya no se dio.

-mmmmmm rayos! Hubieras sido el yerno perfecto…

-ja ja ja pero que cosas dices, Sasuke aun es joven y puede encontrar alguna linda chica con la cual casarse…

-Estás bromeando cierto cariño?

-eh no… ¿sobre qué?

-Pues no creo que sea posible que no te hallas dado cuanta que mi hijo…

En esos precisos instantes se escucho el teléfono de la casa y de nueva cuenta la atención de la Sra. Uchiha se desvió del tema de conversación.

Paso cerca de veinte minutos en la línea del teléfono, pero de cierta manera el rubio agradecía eso, esperaba y que con algo de suerte toda esa plática saliera fuera de la cabeza de la oka-san, no es que no le quisiera contar pero todo aquello había sido muy triste.

En el pequeño rato que llevaban de conversación le había hecho recordar los meses de relación con el moreno, sus lindos gestos que hacían cuando lo despertaba en la mañana para ir a clases cuando el se quedaba a dormir en su habitación de campus. O la sarta de cosas melosas que siempre le decía a la oreja cuando se encontraban en su momento más meloso del día.

Pero sin duda de los gestos que a veces más extrañaba era cuando el moreno apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y permitía que le acariciara sus cabellos, esos hermosos cabellos que parecían hechos con la misma noche. Sin duda alguna era de las cosas que más extrañaba de su relación con el moreno. Pero como bien le había dicho a la Mikoto eso era parte del pasado y él tenía que ver por su presente, por su bebé.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la Sra. Uchiha colgó el teléfono y le sirvió su desayuno.

-Espero me disculpes pero era Dei, y como casi nunca puedo hablar con él, jaja pero llamó para preguntar si era prudente que te viniera a visitar esta tarde le dije que no había problema alguno espero no te molestes.

-No claro que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él…

-Pero vamos ahora es tiempo que te termines el desayuno…

-usted que hará el resto de la mañana?

-Pues pensaba ir un rato al invernadero para poder arreglar las plantas que tiene un buen de tiempo que no les pongo atención y después seguiré con mi labor de bordado… ah se me olvidaba comentarte que hoy comeremos juntos, Sasuke dejó dicho que no podría venir a comer que nos veíamos hasta la noche.

-Tienen mucho trabajo en la oficina?

-No hasta donde yo se, pero creo que iba a otro lugar pues se llevo algo de herramienta del garaje.

-mmmmm Oka-san cuando termine de desayunar puedo acompañarte un rato al invernadero, el no estar haciendo nada es aburrido además de que no quiero seguir durmiendo, parece que estoy invernando.

-ja ja como tu prefieras cariño pero me gustaría mas que descansaras no es bueno que te estés esforzando de más.

-Pero si eso no es mucho esfuerzo además necesito pagar con algo mi estancia aquí no lo cree.

Después de terminar todo el gran desayuno que le había preparado Mikoto ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la mansión donde la dueña de la misma tenía un pequeño invernadero para poder entretenerse cuando no tenía que hacer.

La verdad de las cosas es que ella solo iba ahí de vez en cuando para poder estar tranquila rodeada de la naturaleza y periódicamente iba a regar sus flores, de los demás preparativos propios del invernadero se encargaba el jardinero. Mas sin embargo era para ella un gusto creer que hacia gran cosa por dicho lugar.

La mañana se les paso de manera muy rápida la verdad es que solo fueron al lugar para regar las diferentes especies de flores que ahí creían, por lo demás se encontraban ambos sentados en unas muy cómodas butacas, la Sra. Uchiha con su ya muy avanzada labor de bordado y Naruto como era de sospecharse estaba en su quinto sueño de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Pasaba de un lado a otro de la habitación esperando que el reloj diera la hora, necesitaba poder salir para cumplir con su nueva misión que se había propuesto, pero ahora ya no podía faltar a cada rato en la oficina, su hermano ya lo había amenazado con correrlo debido a sus constantes huidas. Pero el como no estaba en su situación no comprendía que la naturaleza de sus actos eran dos cosas… la primera un hermoso rubio con la cabeza algo hueca, y la mas importante era el pequeño que creía en las entrañas de su rubia adoración.<p>

Pero ni aún así su hermano dio su brazo a torcer, le dijo que si no se ponía las pilas jamás sería un ejemplo de padre, y vaya el cinismo con el que lo dijo, el ni siquiera tenía hijos y ahora le iba a dar clases de paternidad.

Ya no estaba realizando nada en la oficina, pero aun así se mantenía detrás de su escritorio tratando de leer el libro que tenía entre las manos el cual rezaba un titulo más o menos así "Todo para padres primerizos y la crianza de sus bebé".

Esta bien tenía que admitir que le pagaban por tener que leer y analizar el reporte financiero del mes, pero desafortunadamente era muy aburrido y tenia que enriquecer su mente con cosas productivas, esa era la razón más importante del porque estaba ahí delante de su escritorio apurado leyendo un libro sobre bebes.

Cuando las agujas del reloj marcaron las dos de la tarde, no tardo ni más de dos minutos en levantarse y salir disparado por el pasillo que daba al ascensor. No podía perder ningún minuto de su tiempo pues todo estaba calculado, el tiempo al volante, lo que tenía que comprar, el tiempo en que tardaría en arribar al lugar destino y las actividades que haría ahí, mas agregándole el tiempo en regresar a la oficina. Si tenía el tiempo contado.

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana de la oficina que daba hacia la explanada del lugar, Itachi Uchiha solo pudo observar la oscura silueta que era su hermano corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al estacionamiento, pero no lo podía juzgar, sabía lo importante que era para su hermano esta nueva etapa en su visa, mas sin embargo esperaba que no lo volvieran loco a él pero con más justa razón al rubio objeto de tanto obsesión no solo por parte de su hermano si no de su madre también.<p>

* * *

><p>Salió pronto del automóvil una vez que se cercioro que estaba correctamente estacionado. Abrió con algo de rapidez las puertas de cristal de dicho establecimiento y se decidió a vagar por los pasillos en busca de lo que buscaba. Después de unos minutos de no poder encontrar nada se dio por venció, eso y por que el tiempo con él que disponía no era mucho.<p>

-Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando algo de pintura para exteriores, sabe donde la puedo encontrar.

La dulce tendera del establecimiento casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver a tan apuesto joven viéndola con impaciencia, ese tipo de galanes era el tipo de hombres que te hacia creer otra vez en el genero masculino. Pero no debía pensar tonterías, agito su cabeza de manera tranquila y siguió a su interlocutor por los pasillos hasta el estante correcto.

-Busca algún color en especial.

-De hecho sí, busco algún color naranja pastel o algún color que se le acerque mucho.

-Si quiere podemos probar varios de los colores para ver cual le agrada más ¿Qué le parece?

-Está bien pero si puede ser rápido, lo que pasa es que llevo algo de prisa.

Mientras la joven señorita le tendía las muestras el inspeccionaba cual era la mejor o cual se acercaba la color que estaba aplicando pues la vez pasada había ahotado todo el pequeño bote de pintura del cual disponía.

-¿Piensa pintara usted algún lugar especial con ella?

-Claro es para el cuarto de mi hijo…

-Cuantos años tiene su hijo…

-Eh no… apenas esta por nacer pero su padre y yo queremos arreglar su cuarto antes de que llegue para que sea una sorpresa.

Usualmente le hubiera contestado que no era de su incumbencia para que utilizaría la pintura, pero de un tiempo para la fecha deja pasar muchas cosas de su personalidad por alto, no sabía a ciencia cierta el porque pero tenía la ideas de cierto rubio de por medio.

-Pues muchas felicidades a usted y a su esposo, pero dígame ya sabe que será su bebe, porque si ya sabe el sexo le podemos mostrar algunas alternativas de decoración infantil.

-No, creo que aun estaba muy pequeño pasar saber su sexo.

-Bueno eso no importa hay alguno diseños que puede ver algunos son unisex dependiendo del gusto de los padre, que dice ¿Se los muestro?

Llegados a este punto el moreno dudo mucho en si ver un rato los diseños para habitación o de plano irse con la velocidad del rayo a seguir pintando la pared, sin saber después que hacer.

-Si me gustaría mucho ver los diseños que tienen.

Sin mas de por medio la joven se dirigió de manera rápida al fondo de la tienda donde había un grupo de parejas todos asesorados por algún vendedor, ahora bien el moreno con tan solo ver las variedades de cosas que se ofrecían le entro una alegría muy ajena a él.

Había tantas cosas para poder decorar la habitación del bebe que no sabría por cual escoger, todos los diseños estaban acomodados por temas y en como buen comprador que era primero observo cada uno de ellos y después elegiría cual considerara mejor.

El mas cerca a él era uno con temática de mariposas, había una gran gama de accesorios desde pequeños muebles para acomodar la ropa del bebe con accesorios de mariposas en tonalidades rasa, morado y magenta, además contaba con juego de cortinas en color lila y de regalo venían los "wall borders" con figuras de mariposas tierna acompañadas de otras figurillas tiernas, el teme en sí esta muy llamativo y sería el sueño de cualquier niña, mas sin embargo el no sabía que tendría Naruto así que no podía optar por ese.

El segundo tema que vio uno donde había pequeños elefantes que simulaban jugar con pelotas de futbol americano, de inmediato se le vino a la mente la temporada en la que el fue un atleta del deporte y el tema le llamo la atención, contaba con los mismo accesorios del anterior, animalitos colgables, cortinas azules, una pequeña cesta para la ropa del bebe en forma de elefante además de que venía con la cuna incluida. El tema era para niños, pero dejando eso de lado su madre jamás le perdonaría el que haya comprado la cuna sin ella.

El próximo tema que vio era algo mas neutro, los colores que abundaban era el naranja, el sepia y un montón de verdes que lo hacían ala vez llamativo y alegre, el tapiz de las paredes tenia dibujitos de varios animales pero sobresalía de gran manera un zorrito bebe que jugueteaba con los demás animales ahí dibujados, tenía un cesto de ropa con animales alrededor, una cómoda para la ropa limpia, un baúl para poder guardar juguetes el cual estaba adornado de gatitos en color negro muy llamativos, una lámpara con un mono la base y unos apagadores para la luz adornados con jirafas, cabe mencionar que todos los animales estaban en un modo tierno e infantil. Y aunque todo era demasiado infantil para su gusto no pudo esconder la sonrisa que afloro en su rostro. Siguió viendo mas temas por lo menos un cuarto de hora mas hasta que se decidió por el los animalitos.

Pago todo con su tarjeta de crédito y los hecho todo lo que pudo a la cajuela del coche, lo demás o acomodo en la parte detrás del mismo y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió ala casa del rubio para poder aunque sea avanzar un poco en la faena de decorar la habitación del bebe, ya quería ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio al ver el cuarto del bebe terminado.

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó sin mayores cosas, entre la visita del Deidara y la compañía de Mikoto el día se le había pasado muy ameno, mas ya eran por lo menos las diez de la noche y el moreno aun no llegaba, fue ahí cuando su curiosidad empezó a torturar su mente, donde podría encontrarse, o lo mas perturbador ¿Qué estaría haciendo y con quién?<p>

Cerca de media hora después el moreno entro por la puerta principal, estaba agotado las actividades de trabajo en casa nunca habían sido su fuerte pero estaba poniendo todo el empeño en ello, no se fijo en la hora en que se fue hasta que ya era verdaderamente tarde, así que partió rápidamente hacia su casa.

Caminando por el pasillo vio a lo lejos la rubia cabellera que descansaba sobre el sillón, la televisión estaba prendida o al menos los ruidos provenientes de ella se escuchaban con claridad por lo que dedujo que Naruto estaría viendo la televisión.

Sorpresa se llevo al verlo sobre le sillón pero en el más profundo de los sueños, lo levanto con mucho cuidado del sillón y lo acomodo entre sus brazos para poder subirlo a la habitación, tenía que descansar de manera correcta. El rubio al sentir el calor proveniente del cuerpo que lo levantaba y reconociendo el olor de la misma persona se abrazo más a su transporte.

El moreno le deposito suavemente sobre la cama y le besó la frente, salió del cuarto y fue directo a la ducha porque vaya que si había trabajado ese día.

* * *

><p>Lo sentí algo flojo no termina de convencerme pero bueno... ustedes juzgaran! ... espero pueden comentar sus reviews me animan a seguir no me dejen sin ellos... y sigan opinando acerca del sexo del bebe ¿Que te gustaría que fuera? ...<p>

Ya por último solo quiero decir algo... ODIO ROTUNDAMENTE A SAKURA HARUNO... bn no tiene nada que ver pero queria exteriorisar este trauma jejejeje...

Nos vemos hasta el prox cap. kn cariño...

Akaerii


	7. Primeros Sintomas

Holaaaa gente linda! en esta ocasión estamos mas temprano que de costumbre razón: la cantidad de reviews que dejaron me animaron de sobre manera como si hubiese tendio un exceso de glucosa en sangre xD-

Se les agradece de enorme manera y mas xq ahora se que no solo nos lee personas con legua matter el expañol. Si no tambien desde brazil! (Emocion al maxion =D) y personitas que nos siguen desde sus dispositivos moviles.

Espero no defraudar a nadie. Agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan: **Picacha, Lenay-chan; yesenia;hao3572; alejandra; zanzamaru; saskenaru; sasukita 15; cami . SXN; J. M Oliver; Nayki; Kaoryciel94; Renesmelily (o Medias tarot); SmileSkuashSKII; Yuki-2310; Akiria.**

Se les agadece y no saben lo infinitamente feliz que estoy espero puedan seguir comentando... y las personitas que no han hecho aceplo!

El cap. de esta semana es muy poco mas extenso que los de costumbre. Pero bueno hos dejo leer y nos leemos en las notas finales ...

* * *

><p><strong>Primeros Sintomas<strong>

Algunas veces solía soñar, o tras no, pero si se lo llegaran a preguntar el sin duda alguna desearía no poder soñar, la razón era muy sencilla. Sus sueños no eran para nada normales, es mas ni como sueños se podrían clasificar, eran mas bien partes de vida las cuales por alguna razón del destino siempre las recordaba, algunas veces eran de los mejores momentos de su vida en compañía del rubio, la mayoría de las veces eran sobre cosas negativas, y los sueños se repetían una y otra vez torturándolo, lo peor de todo es que aparecían cuando no esta solo, era por eso que cada noche atravesaba el pasillo la ingresar a la habitación de enfrente donde descansaba su invitado.

Otra de las cosas que siempre hacia que tuviera esos malos recuerdos eran las noches con lluvia, no le gustaba pues le causaban gran melancolía al recordarle sus errores del pesado justo como en estos momentos.

Sabia donde estaba, este en lo personal era el peor de todos los recuerdos que asaltaban a su mente, estaba parado cerca del muelle a donde siempre solía ir en compañía de Naruto cuando ambos eran niños, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Del cielo caían grandes goterones de lluvia lo cual había hecho que ellos estuvieran mas que empapados de agua, pero nada de eso les importaba en ese momento no a él al menos, trato de alcanzar al cuerpo del contrario pero este se movió de manera esquiva, ahora lo sabía mas que nunca Naruto estaba enojado con el por llegar tarde a su cita de ese, pero no era culpa de él, había estado trabajando muy duro en el entrenamiento de soccer de la escuela el rubio debería de entender eso.

-dobe lamento llegar tarde no te pongas así.

El agua baja constantemente por sus negros mechones de cabellos los cuales ya habían perdido toda forma de peinado, pero lejos de eso el rubio no respondió, solo bajo la mirada y la desvió al muelle que esta cerca de ellos. Luego de unos minutos el silencio se interrumpido por su voz la cual sonaba baja, hueca y carente de emociones.

-Creo que debemos terminar con todo esto.

-¿A que te estas refiriendo?

-A lo nuestro a que más… creo que es mejor que termines como amigos antes de terminar peor.

-¿Lo dices porque llegue tarde?, si es así déjame decirte que es estúpido, pero lo lamento si de eso se trata no volverá a suceder te lo juro.

El rubio bajo la mirada para no verlo a los ojos, para no saber ya nada de él. Dio media vuela y camino dos pasos.

-No es solo por eso…

-¿Entonces que es? Siquiera ten el valor de decírmelo de frente…

El joven de cabellos rubios dio la vuelta nuevamente encarando a su interlocutor pero ahora había algo diferente en él, su mirada era indescifrable, no transmitía el mas mínimo cumulo de emociones por lo que dentro de sí el moreno se desmoronaba lentamente, eso no podía suceder, Naruto era lo que mas amaba en la vida.

-Ya no siento nada mas por ti es tan sencillo como eso.

Se aparto del moreno y empezó la huida a casa, por dentro el también esta destruido, pero eso jamás lo supo el moreno.

-Te amo!

Grito de manera espontanea al ver a lo mejor de su vida alejándose de él, no podía permitir que eso pasara pero se sentía tan impotente que no puedo reprimir el impulso de gritárselo.

El rubio detuvo su andar y momento, pero de pronto hecho a correr como si la vida se le fuera en eso, mientras el sentía que la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaban lentamente de él. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas.

Despertó de manera abrupta cuando un gran relámpago surcaba los cielos oscuros de esa noche, la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente su ventana y él estaba respirando rápidamente y con una capa de sudor frio cubriéndole la frente, detestaba esos sueños.

Con un rápido movimiento se quito de encima la sabanas y jalo su almohada, abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y se aventuro por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a la puerta contraria. Su madre se lo había prohibido, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, el dormir junto al ser que más amaba en el mundo hacia que pudiera estar en paz. Que tuviera la tranquilidad para dormir.

Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando encontrar dormido a su habitante y poder meterse a la cama sin tener de dar explicaciones. Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, pero no quería dormir solo. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando al entrar el cuarto vio al rubio despierto con un libro en las manos concentrado en su lectura.

-Pensé que le harías caso a las amenazas de tu madre y que ya no vendrías.

-No podía dormir bien, y pensé que tu tampoco.

-¿Otra vez tienes insomnio?

-Creo que esta vez es más que eso.

El rubio marco el libro justo en la parte en la cual estaba leyendo y lo deposito en la mesita que tenía a un lado de él. Dirigió la mirada donde se encontraba Sasuke y sonrió por la forma tan bizarra e infantil de la situación. Pues el moreno estaba ahí con una almohada bajo el brazo, en pijama y con los ojitos de cachorro recién regañado. Por lo que le fue imposible el poder detener las siguientes acciones que hizo, el porque no lo supo.

-Quieres que te ayude como antes

-Solo quiero poder dormir.

-Ven aquí veremos que podernos hacer por tu causa.

Se movió hacia el centro de la gran cama y entreabrió sus piernas a la vez que se acomodaba una de las más grandes almohadas sobre su vientre.

-Ven recuéstate aquí.

-No quiero lastimarte a ti o al bebe, mejor solo déjame reposar a un lado…

-No lo harás no te preocupes tu solo ven aquí.

Con gestos perezosos avanzo lentamente hasta el borde de la cama y con la inseguridad todavía marcada en el rostro se dejo caer sobre ella, subió lentamente hasta el lugar entre las piernas del blondo y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada. Era totalmente pacifico estar así, sería raro para quien los viera de esa manera a su edad y sin tener una relación de por medio, pero su amistad iba mucho mas allá que las tradicionales.

Con un par de rápidos movimientos por parte del rubio lo termino de acomodar plenamente lo dejo reposar unos instantes antes de comenzar a juguetear con su negro cabello, eso siempre lo relajaba, y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos desde que eran muy pequeños.

Al sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre su cabello no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por le cumulo de sensaciones que le acusaba tal contacto, cuando de pronto escuchó al rubio empezar a entonar una canción de cuna, pero no la cantaba, solo emitía sonidos parecías al ronroneo de un gato. Entre la dulce tonada de voz y los suaves dedos en sus oscuras hebras fueron el detonador, sus ojos se sintieron cansados y lentamente fue abandonando el mundo de los lucidos para estar en lo brazos de Morfeo.

Al ver su misión cumplida el rubio solo termino de acomodar el cuerpo de Sasuke al lado de suyo, a él también el sueño lo vencía y eso que dormía mas de doce horas. Apoco la luz proveniente de la pequeña lámpara de buro que esta a su lado y se acomodo dándole la espada al moreno. Y aunque tuviera sueño necesitaba algo para poderse dormir, le faltaba algo.

Fue cuando sintió al moreno girar sobre sí y envolver su cuerpo entre sus tibios brazos creando una protección para él. Las manos de su acompañante descansaban sobre su vientre y le transmitían calor. Muchas personas no podrían dormir de esa manera, pero el encontraba mucha tranquilidad así, por lo que no duro mucho en caer inconsciente, mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando su conciencia volvió en si, trato de extender los brazos para poder tocar al rubio y acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, pero este ya no estaba.<p>

Rápidamente abrió los ojos examinando la habitación pero todo esta normal, la cama estaba deshecha pero ni rastros del rubio, salió al pasillo observo la luz del baño prendida así que dedujo que ahí estaría el blondo, paso por su cabeza el poder regresar a la cama y seguir durmiendo, total era día sábado y no le tocaba trabajar. Pero por alguna razón mejor se sentó en el frio pasillo para poder esperar al rubio.

Pero paso cerca de quince minutos y el rubio no daba señales de vida, ni se escuchaba el caer del agua al bañarse, por lo que dedujo que no estaría bañándose, rápidamente se fue gateando hasta la puerta para poder pegar la oreja.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que reconociera el sonido característico que estaba haciendo Naruto. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y lo que sus ojos vieron confirmaba la idea que tenia en la mente, el rubio estaba con la cabeza cerca del excusado volviendo lo poco o nulo que tenía en el estómago.

-Oye dobe estas bien.

-Eh estado en mejores sabes teme… -Pero en eso una nueva carga de malestar se acarreo en su boca, por lo que volvió a dirigir su cabeza al inodoro.

-Creo que será mejor que te traiga una pastillas para el vomito.

-No te preocupes teme, ya se me paso además un par de vómitos no detendrán ni asustaran a Uzumaki Naruto.

La oración de decía al mismo tiempo que trataba muy precariamente levantarse, al hacerlo Sasuke por fin pudo ver su rostro el cual se mantenía totalmente blanco con dotes traslucidos, fue ahí cuando el moreno pensó que lo mejor sería llamar al doctor.

La primera acción que pasó por su cabeza sería neutralizar al rubio, pues con lo testarudo que se podía poner en algunas ocasiones no iba a aceptar cooperar, por eso pensó en cárgalo rápidamente sobre sus hombros ahora que estaba desprevenido. Pero sus planes se fueron al intentar montarlo sobre sus hombros vio, con gran vergüenza para él que su rubio amor ya no pesa lo que anteriormente solía pesar.

Vaya que la comida de su madre hacia maravillas con las personas.

-¿Que tratas de hacer Sasuke?

-Pues trataba de cargarte para que rechistaras, pero como veo que ya no es tan fácil te pediré tu cooperación.

-Y para que joder me querías cargar no soy discapacitado, yo se caminar perfectamente gracias.

-Vamos no te pongas pesado que es por tu bien.

Al ver las pocas ganas de cooperar del rubio no le quedaba mas que el chantaje y la extorción.

-Bueno si no es por las buenas será por las malas, le hablare a mi madre y le diré que estabas vomitando descontroladamente y que no me haces caso en acompañarme en hablarle al medico.

El rubio, realizando un puchero de indignación no puedo más quejarse con la sarta de improperios dirigidos al moreno, debía acompañar al moreno antes de que le hablara a su madre y esta hiciera un espectáculo mucho más enorme que el de su hijo.

Bajo totalmente inconforme con el moreno, no podía chantajearlo de esa manera pero ya pronto se encargaría de cobrárselas cuando se acerco una de las pocas sirvientas de la mansión.

-Disculpe joven Naruto tiene usted una visita, la pase a la sala de estar.

El moreno que iba bajando lentamente junto con el rubio no pudo más que arrugar el entrecejo, quien estaría de visita tan temprano en la casa y más cuando era día libre.

-¿Se puede saber quien es Natsuki?

-Joven Sasuke buenos días, si es la abuela del joven Naruto, Tsunade-sama

Al terminar de escuchar el nombre de la persona que esperaba detrás de la puerta de la salía de estar salió dispara rumba a ella.

Tsunade era su abuela, pero era la persona que había visto por él desde que sus padres habían fallecido, gracias a ella de pequeño tuvo un hogar, un tanto disfuncional pero un hogar es un hogar.

Abrió las puertas de la estancia de manera rápida y ahí estaba ella, sentada elegantemente en uno d e los sillones de la habitación, su rostro se mantenía de manera un tanto joven en relación con la edad que en realidad tenía, la magia del botox, pero ese era un secreto entre ella y su nieto.

-Naruto cariño! ¿Porque no me habías dado la notica? Tuve que enterarme a través de terceros que estabas embarazado… pero me da tanto gusto que al fin Sasuke y tu hallan decidió dar el siguiente paso pero, a mi parecer hubiera sido mejor que estuvieran casados… o ¿es que no estaba planeado esta embarazo?

-Oba-chan! Te extrañe tanto.

Solo dijo con simpleza el rubio, tirándose a los brazos de su abuela la cual lo recibió con mucho cariño. Ante toda le escena que se suscitaba el moreno llego justo a tiempo para poder escuchar las interrogantes de la rubia. Esa mujer en ocasiones le daba miedo, como por ejemplo cuando se enojaba.

Le vino a la mente la primera vez que había dejado plantado a Naruto, ver el monstruo agresivo sobreprotector con el rubio no era algo de todos los días, ni era algo que uno quisiera disfrutar a cada momento.

-Pero oba-chan no eh tenido nada de tiempo, además quería dártela yo mismo eso no es justo. –Declaro al mismo tiempo que realizaba un puchero característico

-Sasuke, ¿te harás responsable de él cierto?

La mirada que le mandaba en ese momento le decía todo, si daba la respuesta equivocada moriría de una forma dolorosa.

-Cla… perdón… Claro que me haré responsable de él.

La risa de Naruto inundo el lugar haciendo que las miradas de ambos lo enfocaran a él.

-Oba-chan! Sasuke no es el padre.

-Ah… ¿no? Entonces que haces viviendo en la mansión y si el no es el padre ¿quien es? No me digas que no se quiso hacer responsable de ti… dime en este momento quien es… le haré sentir mi furia.

-Naruto esta aquí por su bien y el del bebe… por eso esta viviendo en la mansión.

-¿Te amenazó el muy desgraciado? Naruto no me ocultes nada recuerda que soy tu abuela.

-Si me dejas hablar te podré explicar todo!

-Pero antes que nada Tsunade-sama debería de examinarlo, estábamos por llamar al medico, tiene muchas nauseas y esta vomitando.

-Quien estaba vomitando.

-Naruto, madre.

-Y ya llamaste al medico Sasuke, donde esta él.

-No hay porque…

-Tranquilo Naruto, tu dime desde cuando te sientes así, ¿has tenido algún otro problema? ¿Ya has desayunado? ¿En que mes del embarazo te encuentras?

-Tsunade ¿cuando llegaste? –Dijo de manera sorpresiva Mikoto al percatarse de la rubia doctora.

-No ha desayunado, tuvo hace unas semanas una amenaza de aborto, y se encuentra en el mes y medio de la gestación.

-Bien Uchiha, veo que lo monitoreas bastante bien, eso me alegra él es algo despistado a veces.

-Oba-chan no hables como si no estuviera presente…

-Naru cariño debes relajarte recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, además deberías dejar que tu abuela te revise ya que ella es doctora.

-Pero oka-san estoy bien, Sasuke es un mentiroso.

-No me mientas Naruto y deja de una vez que te revise, no será nada tardado.

-Ya bode no armes tanto alboroto, además es por bien del bebe.

Sin poder rebatir mas los argumentos de las tres personas que tenía frente de él, se acomodo de mejor manera y dejo que su abuela lo inspeccionara, eso si bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Uchiha presente. Después de algunas preguntas de rutina –respondidas por Sasuke- la mujer dictamino que todo estaba normal y las nauseas y el vomito se los retribuía a él embarazo.

-Pero para estar mejor deja que algún doctor de mi personal sea el que lleve el control de tu embarazo.

-Que! Pero si el hospital que diriges esta por lo menos a 100 kilómetros de distancia no podré ir hasta haya en cada cita.

-Bueno entonces seria mejor que te avise, me han cambiado por solicitud mía al hospital General de la ciudad, así que desde el Lunes entró en funciones. Pero ya se que doctor se va a ser cargo del control de tu embarazo no te preocupes cariño.

-¿Eso significa que se mudara para la ciudad? –Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Si, pero mi casa estará cerca del hospital –Se dirigió hacia Naruto que reposaba en el sillón y le dijo –Si quieres puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, así estaré mas al pendiente de tu embarazo.

-yo… pero…

-No creo que sea necesario Tsunade, aquí le brindamos la mayoría de las atenciones además que esta muy tranquilo y nadie lo molesta verdad hijo.

El moreno solo bajo la mirada y dejo que los oscuros cabellos bajaron por delante de sus ojos.

-Madre, creo que esa es decisión de Naruto, no podemos obligar a quedarse.

Naruto noto claramente como la voz con la que lo decía Sasuke carecía de emociones, y también pudo ver como apretaba fuertemente los puños de sus manos hasta que estos tomarán un color blanco.

-Oba-chan agradezco mucho tu invitación pero creo que aquí estoy de lo mejor, me cuidan muchos mis anfitriones además no quiero molestarte con mis cosas ahora que empezaras en el hospital, no te preocupes prometo visitarte seguido.

La rubia mujer con algo de reticencia tuvo que aceptar la opción del rubio, además con las cosas que llevan el dirigir un hospital ella apenas tendría tiempo y no quería abandonar al rubio. Y aunque le costara admitirlo sus anfitriones lo cuidaban casi como ella.

-Bueno ahora ¿que les parece si pasamos a desayunar ahora que estamos todos juntos?

Todos de manera unánime asintieron con la cabeza, pronto la rubia y la morena empezaron a entablar una platica acerca de las comidas del rubio, lo que debería de comer y lo que no. Sus actividades y de lo que querían que fuera el bebe.

-¿Estas bien?

-No gracias a ti teme… ¿Tenías que armar tanto alboroto?

-Es por el bien del bebe… sabes pensé que te irías…

-¿Me estas corriendo ya?

-No, pero pensé que ya te habías cansado de nosotros.

-Pues aún no, me tendrás aquí por un rato más…

El moreno no contesto, solo esbozo una sonrisa ligera sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que despeinaba al rubio de manera juguetona.

-Vamos al comedor antes de que ese par nos cuelgue por el retraso.

Ayudo a levantarse y juntos emprendieron el recorrido al gran comedor, las dos mujeres ya estaban sentadas platicando sobre nombre y escuelas… entre otras cosas. Naruto tomo asiento frente a Tsunade, mientras que Sasuke lo hizo al lado del rubio. No lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Mikoto estaba en la cabeza del gran comedor con una esplendía sonrisa mientras les ordenada a las jóvenes del servicio que ya podían traer el desayuno.

-Y dime Naruto porque el padre no se quiso hacer responsable.

Todos cayeron en un largo e incomodo momento, el rubio se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a entablar la más larga de las peripecias.

-Porque no tiene padre…

-No juegues conmigo y dime quien es…

-Es verdad oba-chan, soy padre soltero… eh yo… fue inseminación artificial…

El silencia que permanecía después de la respuesta del rubio fue muy intenso, Sasuke y Mikoto se mantenían en total mutismo pues es era algo que tenían que resolver los rubios, ellos se limitaron a seguir consumiendo sus alimentos.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba… pero me alegro que por fin pueda conocer a tus hijos, no dudo que será un bebe precioso.

-Gracias Oba-chan.

Sabía que en el fondo ella nunca le diría nada, siempre respeto sus decisiones. Todo marchaba viento en popa no podía mas que agradecer por la familia que le había tocado, por sus amigos lo cuales los quería como hermanos, por la dulce madre de Sasuke… y en especial por él, por Sasuke pues de una u otra forma el siempre estaba ahí.

-Ehhh Oka-san… ¿que es esto?

-Bueno pues todos estamos de acuerdo que ahora que vas a ser padre debes de nutrirte de maneras mas sana por lo que desde hoy llevaremos un régimen que cubra todas las necesidades que requiera el bebe, ya sabes cosas sanas, proteínas, carbohidratos fibra.

El rubio solo bajo la mirada para ver el plato que se la había puesto delante de él. Pues después de terminar la fruta que se le había servido la joven del servicio le había puesto delante de él, un plato con un contenido viscoso de dudo sabor pero con un color de realmente grotesco.

-Es sopa de melaza, no sabe tan mal.

El susurro que el moreno le envió fue suficiente para poder atraer su mirada, ¿Estaba totalmente enfermo? Eso se venía asqueroso por no decir otras palabras.

-Pues si tan buena sabe por que no intercambiamos.

El moreno gozaba de un rico desayuno a la vista del rubio.

-Creo que no, además eso fue cocinado por Tsunade especialmente para ti, lo trajo desde su casa según me contó mi madre.

Con la mirada puesta otra vez en el plato se le vinieron nuevamente las ganas de vomitar, no lo quería probar pero tampoco quería ser descortés con la amabilidad de su abuela.

-Preferiría ramen

-Creo que de eso nada por el momento, hasta donde pude escuchar… te lo prohibirán…

Lo último lo dijo en un bajo susurro pero aún así fue escuchado por el rubio, el cual solo pudo abrir los ojos pro la sorpresiva declaración de Sasuke. Conociendo lo paranoica que eran su abuela y la madre de Sasuke lo mas seguro es que la información fuera cierta. Pero ellas estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que iban a poder con Naruto Uzumaki, a él nadie le prohíbe el ramen, pero de momento no podía tener una confrontación con los tres. Pues con lo traidor que se había vuelto Sasuke de lo más seguro es que les diera la razón a ellas.

Así que simulo estar normal, tomó una cuchara que descansaba junto al plato, trato saliva, metió el utensilio al plato y se lo la llevo a la boca.

El efecto fue instantáneo. No puedo reprimir las ganas de vomitar que vinieron a su ser una vez la gelatinosa sustancia probo su paladar. El moreno desde junto de él observo toda le escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues estaba totalmente consciente que el rubio odiaba ese tipo de comidas "naturales"

El rubio por su parte estaba a punto de volver nuevamente el contenido estomacal, pero omitió fuertemente el impulso y pensó que si tomaba un poco de jugo eso aplacaría sus ganas.

Pero gran equivocación, pues el jugo que le habían servido era, de igual manera traído por su abuela algo natural y sin conservadores. Era jugo de naranja pero con salvado, trigo, avena y nopal. Todo en una misma presentación, pero con todas las vitaminas y minerales que tu cuerpo necesita.

Sasuke casi se muere de la risa el ver el martirio del rubio, mas sin embargo se levanto rápido de su asiento mientras venía al rubio correr hasta el cuarto de baño mas cercano para poder dejar las oleadas de sensaciones nauseabundas que recorrían su ser en estos momentos.

Llego tranquilamente al marco de la puerta mientras mordía una manzana de manera casual.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-jodete Sasuke… ¿Qué mierda era ese jugo?

-mmmmm si no mal recuerdo algo de trigo con nopal o cosas así, tu abuela piensa que entre mas cosas sin conservadores comas mejor, además dice que te hace falta comer mas sanamente.

-Me pudiste haber avisado.

-…. Creo que en cierta parte tiene razón…

La mirada que le mando en esos momentos reflejaba todo lo que quería en esos momentos… matarlo.

-Vamos no te pongas así, mira que traje algo de la alacena de contrabando… pero será mejor que subamos a la habitación aquí pueden atraparnos ¿no lo crees?

El rubio, al salir del cuarto de baño vio la charola que estaba sobre un mueble cercano, lucia apetecible o por lo menos mas decente que la asquerosa sopa de melaza de su abuela.

Paso al comedor de manera rápida para decirles a las mujeres que no tenía nada de apetito por el momento, que iría descansar un rato para reponer fuerzas y que mas adelante bajaría a comer. No fue tarea fácil tener de convencer a una pareja de maniáticas de su perfecto estado de salud pero con algo de reticencia le permitieron ir, corrió lo más que le permitieron sus piernas y llego al cuarto donde cerro rápido la puerta.

El moreno ya estaba ahí recostado en un sillón delante de la televisión, por lo que no se inmuto con la llegada del rubio. Solo se acomodo mejor para hacerle un espacio donde se acomodará él.

Vio como con una gran ansia el rubio devoraba el desayuno que le había llevado.

-Tendrás que prepararte pues la comida será peor… ¿Te gusta el bistec de avena?

-Demonios no… a menos que podamos salir tu y yo con la excusa de ir a dar la vuelta por ahí…

-A mí no me metas en tus planes… ese par es peligroso y se enteran que te ayudo a escapar…

Hizo un movimiento característico al pasar su dedo por el cuello, el rubio solo rió de manera relajada.

-Que aburrido eres teme…

Se acomodo un poco mas entre el sillón y el moreno y permitió que sus parpados se cerraran de manera automática. Por algún motivo de un tipo para acá se la pasaba durmiendo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día la pasó más o menos ameno, pues entre las idas al baño para vomitar debido a los extravagantes platillos naturales que le daban a comer y los pequeños momento en los que pudo conciliar el sueño, en eso se le fue el día.<p>

Para su suerte ya mañana era otro día y no tendría que estar probando los asquerosos guisos de su abuela, que a leguas se notaba que la cocina no era lo suyo, al menos no la naturista.

Pero ahora estaba ahí en la oscuridad de la noches esperando que el sueño se apropiara de él, pero eso no sucedía. De pronto le vino un gran impulso por comer ramen. Una gran y humeante porción de ramen hacia que la boca se le hiciera agua… ¿y si?

El moreno dormía profundamente atrás de él envolviéndolo con sus brazos como ya era una costumbre para él cuando de pronto sintió que lo movían lentamente.

-Sasuke… -Susurro quedito el rubio. –Sasu..

Le dijo al oído viendo que esta no despertaba, no cabía mas que tomar acciones desesperadas.

-SASUKE!

El moreno respondió abriendo de manera perezosa uno de sus ojos enfocando al rubio.

-hmp…

-se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea…

-dobe son las tres de la mañana… Que te parece si me la cuentas mañana por la mañana.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas pesado… además necesito de tu ayuda.

Dijo al momento que sacudía la moreno para poder despertarlo del todo.

-joder… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cámbiate rápido y trae las llaves del coche.

-QUE! Naruto son las tres de la mañana a ¿donde piensas ir a estas horas?

-Pues a comprar Ramen a donde más.

-¿Que? Estas mal de la cabeza, mejor duerme ya de una vez y deja de decir sandeces.

Volvió a acomodarse un la cama y se tapa hasta la cara con la sabana que los cubría, en definitiva ese rubio estaba mal de la cabeza. Pero nunca sintió el cuerpo del rubio cerca de él ni en la cama por lo que desconcertado se volvió a sentar en la cama tratando de enfocarlo en oscuridad.

Ahí estaba saliendo del armario con un pantalón ya puesto y una sudadera roja que le cubría el cabello.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Ya te lo dije iré por ramen, e iré yo solo pues no me quieres acompañar.

-¿Naruto has perdido el juicio? Son las tres de la mañana…

-Si Sasuke se leer el reloj, pero no agás tanto ruido y mejor ya duérmete. Regreso en unos instantes.

Lo miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero es que eso era imposible, eran las tres de la mañana y el rubio estaba más que puesto para salir en la noche a buscar su tan ansiado alimento, había escuchado que los antojos en el embarazo, pero eso era ya extremo.

Con el seño fruncido no pudo más que bajar de la cama, ponerse una sudadera azul y un par de tenis para bajar al lado del rubio, quien en todo momento no dejaba de esbozar su tonta sonrisa.

-Pero si mi madre nos cacha te echare la culpa a ti eh.

-Si tu madres nos cacha le diremos que fue antojo del bebe… cosa que es verdad.

Subieron al auto y salieron a transitar las tranquilas calles de la aldea buscando el mentado alimento, no cabía duda Sasuke estaba cambiando pero lo acompaño con gusto pues no permitiría que el testarudo rubio vagara solo por las calles. Eso y porque no quería quedar a dormir solo. No quería tener pesadillas ese día. No quería estar sin el rubio.

Recorrieron un par de calles buscando el mentado puesto de ramen, una vez que lo localizaron el moreno estaciones el auto y se dispuso a bajar al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

-Será mejor que tu te quedes a dentro yo ire por el ramen.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas exagerado solo son unos cuantos pasos.

-Tu quedate adentro, afuera hace mucho frio y no quiero que vayas a pescar algún resfriado por mi culpa.

Y sin dejar que objetara mas por su parte, bajo del auto no sin antes ponerle seguro ala puerta del rubio para que este no bajara. Era mejor de esa manera adentro del auto estaba calientito, cosa que afuera no era.

-Buenas noches me puede dar un bol grande de Ramen para llevar.

-Con mucho gusto joven en unos momentos se lo preparamos.

Y se sento en uno de los pocos bancos que habia ahi para los clientes mientras giro sobresi mismo para quedarse viendo fijanmente al carro, pero mas especifico a Naruto dentro de él.

Por su parte Naruto sonrió por lo bajo al ver lo dócil que se estaba volviendo con él. En cierta manera su corazón brinco de alegría. No lo podía evitar era algo que simplemente le causaba una gran emoción, y en eso una idea se le planto en la mente, tal que era cosa del embarazo, tal era cosa de las hormonas, o simplemente era su mente que le gastaba bromas.

Pero por tan solo unos minutos pensó "Y si Sasuke y yo fuéramos pareja… ¿Cómo antes?"

* * *

><p>Ahhh me emocione escribiendo este cap.. espero no les resulte muy tedioso... nunca les eh preguntado si son muy largos cap o los prefieren mas cortos... o en su defecto mas largos... no se opinen.<p>

Todos los votos son llevados y tomados en cuenta asi como sus opiniones =P

Y ya por último solo me queda decirles que lo escribi con cariño para todos usteds ... me preguntaban sobre los dejas personajes y sip iran apareciendo pero poco a poco ademas de que algunos volveran a aparecer (si tambien la plasta rosa). Bueno me despido con un gran beso y un calido abrazo nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion que sera dentro de 15 días.

Lo sé querran matarme pero entiendanme quisiera ponerme al corriente con mis otros escritos (en especial con el amor en los tiempos de guerra) espero comprenda.

Akaerii


	8. Nunca es bueno decir mentiras

Hola ! antes que nada una gran disculpa por el retraso pero aqui estamos de nuevo, este cap lo siento algo flojo xq mi inspiracion no queria cooperar pero bn se hace lo que se pd agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen pero como siempre con especial a las que comentan:

**zanzamaru; sasukita15; J M . Oliver; xx-gatita; PaddyandVicky; saskenaru; moon-9215; CamiSXN; Pikacha; ShinigamiXD; kaoryciel94; nayki; SmileSKuashSKII; solin; Renesmelily y katari-chan.**

Se les agradece y aprecia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca es bueno decir mentiras.<strong>

Como era ya costumbre en la mansión Uchiha de un tiempo a la fecha la tranquilidad que reposaba en las mañanas siempre era interrumpida por algún tipo de accidente, generalmente protagonizado por Sasuke riñendo con su madre. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, pues ahora era Sasuke quien discutía con cierto rubio que no le daba ni la más mínima gana de acatar las órdenes de su abuela.

Pero como siempre estaba ahí el moreno jodiendole la existencia, según sus propias palabras.

-No quiero ir Sasuke, esta loca no le hagas caso.

-Naruto ya es hora de que te levantes o de lo contrario tu abuela se molestara conmigo y de todos modos nos obligara a asistir a la consulta.

-pero yo ya tengo un doctor, no veo por que tengo que cambiar, Oba-chan esta loca solo quiere tenerme controlado.

-Sera el sereno y la mañana pero fueron las ordenes de tu abuela al irse que mañana, ósea hoy, te llevara al hospital para que se te asignara un gineco obstetra para que pueda llevar tu expediente.

El rubio, haciendo un puchero en el rostro y con toda la educación de un adulto de su edad le extendió un manotazo a su interlocutor para también sacarle la lengua al mismo tiempo que tomaba con sus manos fuertemente la sabana de la cama y se envolvía con ella para que, con algo de suerte dejara de molestarlo con lo mismo y lo dejara de una vez por todas dormir.

-Vamos dobe no seas infantil y ya levántate de esa cama o le hablo a mi madre para que sea ella quien te levante.

-shh Sasuke no hagas ruido no vez que trato de dormir.

Sasuke al ver que el rubio no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de pararse de la cama se dispuso a salir de la habitación, esta vez se lo dejaría pasar pero de que irían al hospital irían.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió al estudio, donde obviamente no había nadie. Camino con paso decidido hacia el teléfono que reposaba en el escritorio de madera fina y se dispuso a llamar a la persona indicada.

-Me podría comunicar con Tsunade-sama por favor Señorita… si de parte de Uchiha Sasuke… si yo espero gracias…

Espero en la línea cerca de unos diez minutos en lo que la rubia se disponía a atenderlo, ya estaba dispuesto a colgar cuando le respondieron la llamada.

/Necesitas algo Uchiha? O no me digas que Naru se puso mal/

/Buenos días Tsunade-sama, pero no es nada de eso, le marco para avisarle que hoy no podremos ir la hospital pues Naruto no esta con ganas de ir/

/ ¿Se siente mal? /

/No, no se preocupe el esta a la par de bien, en estos momentos solo esta algo cansado ya sabe/

/ Esta bien si no se siente con ánimos es mejor que no venga, pero los espero sin falta el viernes a las 8 de la mañana en la puerta de mi consultorio, ya tengo designado al doctor que llevara el control de Naruto/

/Que buena noticia, se lo diré en cuanto despierte no se preocupe que ahí nos tendrá/

/Eso me alegra, por que solo accedió a llevar su caso por ser hijo de Minato, ya sabes él conocía a los padres de Naruto y es uno de los mejores Ginecólogos de todo el país./

/Vaya eso suena emocionante/

/Si no tienes mas que añadir Uchiha nos vemos el viernes, habemos personas las cuales trabajamos/

Sin mas el moreno se quedo con el teléfono en la oreja, con la línea muerta por supuesto, el que se preocupaba por la vieja bruja y ahora le colgaba, además que trataba de insinuar la arpía esa al decir "habemos personas". El también trabajaba duro y arduamente en la oficina, de la empresa de la familia.

Bueno para ser francos el ser propietario de la compañía le daba ciertas facilidades con respecto al tiempo pero de todas maneras el si trabajaba, y ahora mas que nunca si quería ser un ejemplo de padre responsable.

Se giro con pereza sobre sus propios pies y emprendió el viaje hacia el comedor, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo vacío, y no había ni rastros de su madre, por lo que empezó a crecer la intriga en su ser, paso del comedor a las cocinas donde la mayoría de las empleadas desayunadas tranquilamente a esas horas antes de empezar su jornada de trabajo.

Al ver entran al joven amo todavía en pijama se levantaron rápidamente y le ofrecieron el desayuno.

-No gracias pero aun no tengo hambre, ¿podrían decirme donde esta mi madre?

-Eh… bueno la Sra. Mikoto salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía un evento de caridad en la fundación por lo que no podría regresar hasta pasado el medio día, y tal vez ni eso.

-¿Entonces no esta en la casa?

-No joven Sasuke.

-Bueno gracias y sigan desayunando no se preocupen.

Se giro de nueva cuenta y emprendió el viaje de regreso al estudio.

-¿joven Sasuke no va a desayunar?

-No Natsuki, esperaré a que Naruto despierte y baje a desayunar el también no te preocupes.

-Como usted ordene joven.

Con pasos vacilantes retomo su caminar por el pasillo, volviendo sobre sus pasos de hace unos momentos, volvió a tomar el teléfono del estudio pero esta vez marcó un numero diferente. Espero que entrara la llamada, una vez, dos veces… hasta que le respondieron.

/Donde estas Sasu-baka debías de presentarte en la oficina desde hace horas! /

/Eh… si buenos días Itachi, si veras… llamaba para eso, sabes Naruto esta algo inquieto así que me pidió que me quedará con el esta mañana, y ya sabes el ah estado algo tenso… además no quiero que se llegara a suscitar algún incidente como el de la última vez que TU lo dejaste regresarse solo a casa… ¿recuerdas? /

/Eso es una excusa barata Sasuke! Sabes que él no tiene nada, además lo puedes dejar con mamá tienes que hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades/

/lo sé aniki, pero mamá no esta, salió desde temprano porque tenía un evento en la fundación y no regresará hasta la noche… y a menos que me lleve a Naruto a la oficina… /

/Bueno esta bien ya entendí pero mañana te espero aquí desde primera hora eh… /

/si Itachi, lo que tu digas./

Eso había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora que no tenía ningún obstáculo. Colgó de nuevo el teléfono y salió con extrema rapidez hacia el cuerpo del rubio el cual por las constantes posturas que realizaba cada determinado tiempo no podía conciliar el sueño aún. Se quito rápidamente los zapatos de andar, y se introdujo entre las sabanas aun tibias de la cama, de inmediato la cabeza rubia salió de su enjambre de sabanas para ver a la personas que se había colado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí teme pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar?

-Eh… no… pues verás hablo Itachi y dijo que no había problemas que no fuera hoy, que las cosas han estado muy tranquilas que no me preocupara.

-Oh vaya… ¿Itachi llamó solo para eso?

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pues conocía al hermano del moreno y sabía que no era ese tipo de personas las cuales solo te llaman para decir "No te preocupes no vengas a trabajar".

-Eh… no pues veras también llamó para comunicarse con mamá pero ella no esta, fue a un evento de no sé que cosa y como yo conteste…

-Ah bueno… mejor porque no podía conciliar el sueño.

Haciendo un gesto de bostezo volvió a sumergirse en el mar de sabanas pero ahora se acerco al moreno y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sasuke por el contrario solo atino a poner sus brazos a los lados del tibio cuerpo del rubio mientras sus parpados se iban cerrando lentamente, definitivamente decir alguna que otra blanca mentirilla de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

* * *

><p>Eran las once de la mañana cuando su conciencia regreso en sí, y eso fue por el fuerte vibrar de su móvil en esos momentos. Abrió la tapa de manera perezosa y llevo la bocina a su oreja al mismo tiempo que decía<p>

/Bueno..?/

/¿Naruto eres tu? Que bueno que me respondes pensé que tendría que ir hasta tu casa a buscarte/

/Hinata-chan eres tu/

/Claro que soy yo ¿quien mas va a ser? Pero dejemos eso de lado solo te aviso que tendremos reunión dentro de una hora… ya sabes el jefe la esta organizando así que es a fuerza que tienes que venir… ¿quieres que vaya por ti?/

/Rayos en verdad es obligatorio que vaya, estoy algo ocupado sabes…/

/Dormir hasta media mañana no creo que sea algo muy importante… paso a tu casa dentro de media hora estoy en las imprentas supervisando el tiraje de libros de este mes…/

/Ahh Hina-chan en verdad no quiero ir… ¿y si inventas algo por mi?/

/Veinticinco minutos Naruto…/

/Rayos… pero no estoy en casa… estoy en casa de Sasuke…/

/Oh por dios ahora se porque ni te has reportado por la oficina eres un pícaro, porque no me lo habías contado/

/eh…?/

/no te hagas… por que no me habías dicho que tu y Sasuke había regresado, vaya que guardadito te lo tenías… además eh escuchado que no es malo tener sexo durante el embarazo… hay posturas en las cuales al bebe no le afecta que… bueno… eso este entrando y saliendo cuando…/

/HINATA! No es nada de que estas pensando… mejor pasa por aquí dentro de media hora en lo que me baño rápido y me escapo de mi guardián en turno… y ya platicamos bien todo./

/Vaya que siempre dije que volverías a ser mi primo… pero bueno nos vemos en unos momentos voy a colgar porque me acabo de pasar un alto y ya me detuvo el oficial… llego en media hora estate listo… primo! /

Escucho el timbre el teléfono, señal que le había colgado, Hinata nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo quien podría sospechar que debajo de toda esa inocencia que aparentaba la prima de Sasuke se escondiera semejante… y singular… personalidad. Pero bueno no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas mejor se apuraba para salir o de lo contrario la morena pasaría por el él.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo con la cual fue capaz de utilizar en esos momentos se deslizo suavemente por debajo de los brazos del moreno quien seguía profundamente dormido sin percatarse que el rubio intentaba salir de su abrazo. Bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado y se deslizó al armario para poder escoger algo de ropa decente con la cual presentarse a la oficina. Una vez seleccionadas las prendas salió del cuarto con mucho cuidado de no despertar ala bestia pero antes de salir vio como se removía en su cama buscando algo.

De seguro ya se había percatado que no estaba su cuerpo, por lo que con un rápido movimiento por parte del rubio puso una almohada entre los brazos del moreno, eso simularía ser el rubio por cierto rato, esperaba al menos ser el suficiente para poder estar arriba del auto de la moreno o de lo contrario jamás saldría sin su captor.

Salió de su cuarto con total silencio y se paso al de enfrente para poder utilizar el baño del cuarto de Sasuke, además de que tomo una camisa prestada de él. Se ducho de la manera más rápida que pudo y bajo a tomar algo de desayunar para no andar malpasándose todo el día en la oficina.

Las jóvenes del servicio de inmediato les ofrecieron algo de jugo de Naranja y un poco de fruta así que la tomo con mucho gusto, a veces le gustaba más desayunar con ellas. Pues ellas no lo obligaban como la Sra. Mikoto o Sasuke a comer porquerías naturistas. Se sentó sobre una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina y empezó a conversar tranquilamente con Natsuki.

-Quiere que despierte al joven Sasuke para que desayune con él.

-no Natsuki no te preocupes por el teme, además ya voy de salida y no quiero que el sepa, al menos no hasta que este fuera de la casa.

-vaya no creo que le haga mucho gusto al joven saber que se ha salido sin compañía. Y menos sin decir a él.

-Si lo sé se vuelve medio paranoico, pero no te preocupes no voy solo, voy con su prima Hinata, y si te pregunta que donde fui tu solo dile que no sabes, que no deje recado y ni hora de volver.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha pero ahora no había tiempo de despertar a Sasuke, si lo hacía jamás podría salir de la casa, y en dado caso de hacerlo lo mas probables es que lo tendría que llevar de arriba para abajo cosa que no podía hacer.

Termino de ingerir su desayuno y salió rápido por el pórtico de la casa, era mejor esperar a fuera a Hinata para que cuando llegara no tocara el clatson, no debían de despertar al moreno. Se sentó en el escalón del portón principal ah esperar que la morena arribara al lugar, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder pasados unos diez minutos, se levanto rápido de su lugar con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y abordo el vehículo donde venía la joven.

-Pero vaya hasta que se deja usted ver Señor Uzumaki…

-jajajaja buenos días a ti también Hina-chan ¿como estas?

-muy atareada primo, ya sabes con eso del próximo lanzamiento del libro, la edición y demás me traen que para que te cuento, pero creo que tu has de estar mas ocupado… ¿Cómo va el bebé?

-pues creciendo sano y fuerte, pero creo que ya es momento de que regrese al trabajo, además ya se termino mi licencia medica de 15 días sin duda alguna Kakashi me matará.

-jajajaja lo dudo, además deberías tomar unas vacaciones te lo mereces por trabajar tan duro como nadie, pero dime ¿Cómo es que vives en casa de mi primo? ¿Ya están juntos otra vez?

-No, claro que no, pero desde que tuve aquel incidente con el embarazo él y oka-san se empecinaron en que viviera en la mansión al menos hasta que nazca mi bebé.

-ya, y tu bien forzado ¿no?, pero cuéntame no ah habido reconciliación… cuéntame! No seas mal primo.

-Pero si ni siquiera somos primos! Tu solo lo dices porque andaba con Sasuke pero de eso ya mucho tiempo, además con algo de suerte ya debes de tener alguna otra prima por ahí.

-jajajaja eso lo dudo mucho porque conociendo al huraño de Sasuke ah de seguir enamoradísimo de ti y eso te lo puedo apostar.

-No digas tonterías claro que no, el no lo esta…

-Me sorprende mucho que no te des cuenta…

-Y ¿como ha estado la familia?

-Vaya es raro de ti que trates de salirte por la tangente pero no creas que hemos terminado esta conversación eh jovencito, porque hasta te puedo asegurar que no ah dejado de quererte, jajajaja según Itachi hasta me aposto que se mete todas las noches tu cama ¿es cierto?

El rostro del rubio en esos momentos pareció pintarse como por magia de un color rojo muy brillante, por lo que solo atino a voltear el rostro hacia el lado contrario a veces era tan vergonzoso el tener que hablar de eso en publico, pero el tenía la culpa por idiota.

-Lo sabía, no cabe duda que Itachi conoce también a su hermano… ¿pero tu aun lo amas?

-eh… yo… será mejor que nos apuremos la junta esta por comenzar y avanzando tan lento no llegaremos a ningún lugar.

La morena solo esbozo un sonrisa de complicidad y acelero. Tomando un ritmo se velocidad que si Sasuke supiera jamás de los jamases permitiría que Naruto subiera a tal auto y menos en el estado en que estaba el rubio.

Hinata era la prima de Sasuke y siempre fue también una gran amiga del rubio, se había conocido desde que eran realmente pequeños y al principio estuvo enamorada del de ojos zafiro, pero con el tiempo su amor fue pasando a uno mas fraternal, eso y al ver a su primo coladito hasta los huesos por rubio le hicieron desistir de sus interés. Y realmente se alegro cuando ellos empezaron a salir juntos de manera oficial, pero como todas las cosas buenas llegan a su final. Desde aquel momento ella lo empezó a llamar primo y jamás dudo del amor de ninguno, ella se sentía tan feliz de poder ver a dos de las personas más cercanas en su vida ser felices. Pues no duda que su primo Sasuke hubiese dado todo por estar cerca del rubio, aunque también debía de reconocer que en algunas ocasiones lo descuidaba mucho y en ocasiones lo abandonada por tener alguno que otro compromiso "familiar que atender" pero en cierto modo no era su culpa, pues el tío Fugaku llegaba a ser tan estricto en esas cuestiones que era mejor no tentar a su suerte y acatar todas sus decisiones sin rechistar.

También ella estuvo ahí cuando el rubio mas lo necesito, cuando más necesito a Sasuke, porque de cierto modo ella ahora lo venía como aún hermano y aunque en su momento entendió las razones del rubio para dejar a su primo pero ahora se le antojaban estúpidas, ahora que ya era una mujer más madura y experimentada no entendía la renuencia del rubio por regresar con su primo. Sin duda alguno ambos eran la prueba viviente del refrán "siempre hay un roto para un descocido" ambos eran necios, testarudos entre otras cosas pero también tenían cosas lindas, así que ella esperaba que este nuevo bebé le sirviera para poderlos unir.

Había crecido juntos, no con toda la intimidad de rodeaba la relación con su primo pero aun así habían compartido grandes y muy valiosos momentos, habían compartido tristezas, soledades, alegrías y disgustos, compañeros de aventuras, compañeros de universidad, hermanos. Aunque no fueran de sangre, lo eran por los vínculos que los unían, por ellos esperaba que Naruto reaccionara y se permitiera ser feliz.

Se estación lentamente el un espacio frente a las oficinas centrales de la editorial, apago y coche y bajo en compañía del rubio, platicando amenamente sobre sus proyectos y demás ambos ingresaron al gran edificio que se erguía solemne en aquella gran urbe.

Al pasar por todos lo escritorios ambos eran saludos de manera muy cordial y entusiasta. Eran amados en la oficina, o bueno al menos ala mayoría de los empleados les caían bien y se entretuvieron una que otra vez para poder intercambiar uno que otro chisme de última hora.

Naruto entro después de la rubia a la gran sala de juntas donde la mayoría de los citados ya estaban ahí curioseando en sus teléfonos móviles o simplemente platicando con la persona junto a ellas, busco con la mirada su lugar y vio que junto a él ya estaba la personas que estaba buscando desde que entro al edificio. Su mejor amiga del trabajo Ino.

Camino rápido entre los asientos seguido muy cerca de Hinata quien a saber de donde había adquirido una carpeta, y cuando se sentaron se enfrasco en la lectura de la misma, el por su parte se giro hacia la rubio junto a él.

-Ino-chan te eh extraño mucho…

-Naruto yo también, mis días son mas aburridos desde que no vienes a la oficina, pero ya me dijeron que tu celador no te permite ni salir a tomar el aire, ¿Y como es que te permitió venir hoy?

-Has hablado con Itachi también ¿cierto?, pero pues bueno el no es tan malo, lo hace por mi bien pero pues hoy prácticamente me le tuve que escapar, no hablemos de eso cuéntame que ah pasado estos días que no eh estado.

Se encogieron el uno con el otro para poder crear un ambiente más confidencial mientras intercambiaban información el uno con el otro. Llevaban cerca de media hora de estar esperando cuando se digno en aparecer el jefe, Hatake Kakashi.

-Buenos días a todos es un gusto que todos hallando podido llegar.

Esto último lo dijo mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente al rubio, caray que todos sabían su vida privada pensó el rubio mientras trataba de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Cuando su conciencia llego a si, estaba abrazando una almohada, no sabia por que razón pero con todavía un estado medio somnoliento empezó a tantear con su mano la superficie de la cama para poder buscar el tibio cuerpo de su acompañante. Pero no estaba.<p>

Se incorporo rápidamente de la cama con los ojos aun semi abiertos buscando entre el cuarto, al que le llegaba una gran luz desde el ventanal de enfrente, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo que dudaba que hubiese otra persona mas aparte de él en la habitación, con pereza se levanto de la cama y se encamino la baño, probablemente el rubio estaría tomando una ducha. Pero el baño estaba tan vacio como la habitación, y ni siquiera había agua en el piso de la regadera como señal de haber sido usada hace poco, no, estaba totalmente seco el piso. Hizo uso del sanitario para sus necesidades básicas y volvió a salir del cuarto, cruzo rápidamente la habitación y bajo con gran prisa las escaleras.

Pero en su intento de rapidez se torció levemente el tobillo, cosa que no le hizo ni pizca de gracias pues por poco y cae de bruces en el suelo. Se apoyo en el barandal y bajo brincando con un pie los últimos escalones, camino despacio por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor y al abrir las puertas se llevo una gran sorpresa, el rubio tampoco estaba ahí. Fue cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que podría estar en la cocina y se encamino hacia halla pero no estaba ahí.

En los invernaderos tampoco estaba, y su paciencia se iba permitiendo poco a poco mientras un sentimiento de desconcierto y hasta de preocupación se asomaba en su pecho. En el jardín no estaba así como tampoco en el estudio o en la sala, ni en el despacho en desván ni en su habitación ni en la de su madre. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía llamo a la joven del servicio rezando que ella le pudiera dar una respuesta del paradero del rubio desaparecido.

-Natsuki no has visto a Naruto

-joven Sasuke buenos días el joven Naruto salió estaba mañana pero no dijo a donde iba ni con quien… ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno?.

- ¿Salió?, ¿Con quién? ¿Adonde? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-No lo se joven el solo dijo que no le despertáramos que regresaba después.

-hmp… ¿A que hora fue eso?

-hace una hora mas o menos…

-Ok gracias Natsuki puedes regresar a tus actividades pero la próxima vez aunque Naruto se oponga ve y despiértame ¿Entendido?

-Si joven Sasuke como usted desee.

Se alejo lentamente la joven mucama dejando a Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos los cuales no estaban para nada ubicados en un plano racional pues viajaban desde una huida por parte del rubio, hasta un secuestro hasta terminar en un abandono de hogar. Probablemente halla ido a terminar el cuarto del bebé a su departamento pensó el moreno. Así que con las ropas de dormir aun puestas, las pantuflas y sin desayunar nada abordo su auto para dirigirse al departamento del rubio.

* * *

><p>-Bueno entonces veo que llevan un gran progreso en el próximo lanzamiento del libro te felicitos Hinata y todos ustedes, además creo que eso es todo así que ya se pueden retirar nos vemos dentro de un mes con los resultados de cada uno de los proyectos gracias.<p>

Se levanto totalmente adolorido, entumido y sumamente aburrido, se había dormido a la mitad dela junta y si no es por el codazo oportuno de su compañera rubia de junto hubiese sido el hazme reír de la junta.

-Hyuga, Uzumaki y Yamanaka acérquense por favor necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los tres con el rostro vuelto en desconcierto se acercaron al peliblanco enmascarado de medio rostro y tomaron asiento en las sillas cercanas al él esperando a que el hablara.

-Bueno ya saben que ustedes son los tres mejores editores en jefe con los cuales la empresa cuenta, por eso quiero que sean ustedes los encargados de organizar el lanzamiento oficial del libro, ya saben es de lo mas esperado del año y espero puedan dar un buen despeño en esto que por ciertos era lo último que hará usted Sr. Uzumaki.

El rubio compuso aun más su cara de desconcierto.

-Me eh.. es.. ¿Me esta despidiendo?

-No claro que no, pero estuve conversando con una de las donadoras de la fundación de Iru-chan y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que es mejor que te tomes un año sabático para que todo salga lo mejor posible ¿no lo crees?

-Creo que soy lo bastante profesional para cumplir con mi desempeño mostrado hasta ahorita, el estar embarazado no es estar lisiado y no veo que tenga yo problemas con eso.

-Lo sé Naruto pero antes que nada esta el bien del bebé además que no es de por vida, solo será un año para ti, tómalo como unas vacaciones.

Se acerco y se coloco frente a él, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –aunque no se viera se notaba- le removió los cabellos de manera relajada.

-Sé perfectamente que eres capaz de hacerlo todo, pero Iruka, Mikoto, Itachi, estas Señoritas presentes y yo desearíamos que lo tomes para que estés tranquilo sin presiones y disfrutes tu embarazo, además pronto seré tío y quiero que el bebé crezca sano y fuerte ¿entiendes?

Con el semblante mas sereno y la energía renovada esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues ya no tenía duda que las personas que lo rodeaban lo amaban y solo se preocupaban por el.

-Esta bien Kakashi-san pero solo será un año, después regresará a mi puesto, pero bueno ahora tendremos que encargarnos del lanzamiento y no te preocupes que será el mejor de todos.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso de tu parte, no podía esperar menos de ti.

-pero ¿quien se habrá cargo de mis deberes en mi ausencia?

-Naruto por eso ni te preocupes, que entre Hinata y yo nos haremos cargo de todo eso, esta por demás que lo pidas.

-Si primo, Ino tiene razón, pero que tal si vamos a comer para celebrarlo y ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que queremos en este lanzamiento.

-chicas no se que haría sin ustedes…

* * *

><p>Estaban al borde del colapso, al llegar al departamento del rubio vio con horro que este no estaba en el, pregunto al portero del edificio si lo había visto llegar en la mañana pero el hombre amablemente le dijo que no que solo había ido él (Sasuke) a revisar el departamento constantemente.<p>

De nuevo las ideas empezaron a chocar en su mente, y si se sintió mal, no, de haber sido eso lo hubiera despertado, y si huyo a casa de su abuela, no su abuela estaba en el hospital y estaba seguro que si el rubio iba donde ella, esta lo pasaría a consulta cosa que el rubio no deseaba.

Las ideas iban terminando con la poca cordura que aun poseía, había intentado llamar varias veces pero el celular estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio, llamó varias veces a los hospitales por si llegara estar herido en cualquiera de ellos pero no, tampoco estaba en la oficia de policías, ya no sabia donde mas buscar. Llamo a la casa para saber si este había regresado pero tampoco había señales de él ahí. Si no sabia nada más de él dentro de los próximos minutos se volvería literalmente loco.

Pero sería mejor tornarse loco en su casa que hacerlo en la calle, así que con la desesperación de la cual uno puede ser objeto arranco el vehículo con destino a su casa, pero con un andar lento por si divisaba al rubio por alguna calle de la ciudad pero esto nada más no aparecía.

Estaba parado en el ventanal que daba al frente de la calle, donde se podía ver a la perfección la entrada de la casa y los coches que arribaban a ella. Eran las seis de la tarde y el no había probado bocado alguno, estaba todavía en ropa de dormir y con el cabello totalmente desordenado, su angustia aumentaba con forme el reloj avanzaba, y si este no llegaba dentro de cinco minutos estaba decidido llamaría a la policía.

Seis y media de la tarde, y ya no pudo más. Descolgó el teléfono que estaba aun lado de él y empezó a marcar las teclas, cuando un auto se aparco en la reja de enfrente, si no mal recordaba era el auto de Hinata, pero la persona que baja del auto no era ella, si no más bien el rubio.

Por el cristal vio como ambos se despedían de manera muy alegre y en la parte de atrás estaba Ino si bien pudo ver. El rubio atravesó la reja y empezó a caminar rumbo a la mansión por el amplio patio.

Pero el moreno ya había reaccionado de su estupor y alcanzo a gritar.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Al escuchar el desgarrador grito que interrumpía la tranquilidad de la morada supo desde el comienzo que iba a ser una noche larga y que lo más probable es que el moreno estuviera algo disgustado con él.

Caray a veces Sasuke en verdad que si comportaba como un celador, pero el no tomo muchas importancia al asunto, emprendió de nuevo el camino a la casa preparándose para el épico sermón de mama gallina que de seguro el moreno le echaría en cara, con lo enojado que estaba lo mas probable es que no lo quisiera acompañar a comprar ramen, y con el antojo que él tenía de uno.

* * *

><p>Lo sé nada que ver el titulo con la historia pero bueno, espero sus comentarios opiniones, maldiciones etc, etc. en fin creo que estamos de vuelta espero poder actualizar esta semane le traigo el titulo del siguiente cap como recompensa en haberme esperado:<p>

"Cita con el Ginecologo"

Quien creen que será el doctor de Naru? descubranlo en el proximo cap! (Akaerii trata de causar intriga y emocion kn su spolier) jajajajajajaja espero esten de lo mejor y puedan comentar, sus opiniones me levantan el animo!

besos y abrazos.

Akaerii


	9. Cita con el Ginecologo

Bueno antes que nada lamento enormente la demora, pero la enfermedad llego a mi puerta =S espero estedes esten de maravilla =P y me puedan disculpar, saludos y dedicado a las que comentan que son:

**zanzamaru, sasukita15, PaddyandVicky (y a Moony tb), cami SxN, katari-chan, moon-9215, Dark Sethbetk, SmileSkuashSKII y Yuki-2310** en cuanto me de in tiempesin los respondere lo prometo.

TAmbien los animo a que sigan opinando eso me hace muy feliz! pero bn agradesco a los que leen y no comentan y las personas que eligen esta historia entre sus favorita en verdad gracias!.

Esta capitulo sin embargo tiene una dedicatoria muuuuuuuuy especial, para mis gays favoritos: NARUTO y SASUKE ! por que hoy es el dia del Sasunaru...

FELICIDADES! espero pronto nos den esa accion yaoi que tanto nos hace falta en el manga,... los adoro!

* * *

><p><strong>Cita con el Ginecologo.<strong>

Como ya era costumbre en ellos dos, se encontraban enrollados en las sabanas de la cama, pero no de la manera en que Sasuke deseaba, pero aún así se alegraba enormemente por poder compartir con el rubio este tipo de contactos.

Se levanto de manera suave, deslizando el brazo que rodeaba el vientre del rubio con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo pues dormía de manera tranquila. Se incorporo sobre la cama y dirigió su mirada por la ventana de la habitación contemplando los jardines a esa hora de la mañana.

Regreso su mirada a la cama para poder ver a su ocupante el cual estaba tan indefenso en ese momento, tan inocente que nadie podría llegar a sospechar el verdadero dolor de cabeza podría llegar a convertirse el Uzumaki en algunos momentos, pero no era el momento de empezar a ponerse cursi, al menos no esa mañana la cual ya la tenían comprometida.

Con leves movimientos en el hombro de su compañero, Sasuke trato de despertarlo. Pero el joven estaba más dormido que una persona normal, jamás lo despertaría con solo esos leves golpecitos.

-dobe, despierta y párate que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Pero no, nada sucedió. Así que con toda la energía renovada por el coraje de ser totalmente ignorado se dispuso a hacerlo despertar, pero en sus planes nunca estuvieron el que el rubio se girará sobre su propio eje, extendiera sus manos alcanzando el cuerpo del moreno y lo hiciera perder el equilibrio.

No cayó en encima de él, se pudo cerciorar de manera rápida, pero al notar la manera tan posesiva en que el rubio lo tenía hizo que su cuerpo de tensara. Aún dormido empezó a nombrar su nombre de manera muy baja al principio, al mismo tiempo que sus manos cobraban vida y se pasaban con sumo descaro por la espalda del moreno el cual dejo salir el aliento contenido por la situación.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no compartía ese tipo de vínculo con el rubio, al menos no siendo el rubio quien lo inicio por lo que dentro de su cuerpo algo se encendió, algo que siempre estaba ahí día a día. Pero sabía que no podía flaquear al menos no de momento, el rubio estaba, bueno no esta consciente de sus actos así que no podía aprovecharse de él.

Pero toda su conciencia se fue al carajo cuando Naruto mordió de forma deliberada el lóbulo de su oreja. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y pudo ver el azul del cielo bajo de él.

Lo miraba de manera muy profunda, con los ojos bañados en el deseo pues brillaban de manera muy inusual, como cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo, lo sabía porqué había podido verlos infinidad de veces, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Na… Naruto que haces…

-¿yo? Nada…

Dijo al tiempo que pasaba juguetonamente la lengua por el cuello del moreno y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su pijama. El moreno sin estar de acuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo solo se dejo guiar por el rubio quien tomo una de sus manos y la metió dentro de su mismo pijama. Fue ahí donde una pequeña frase se le vino a la mente, lo había leído desde hace ya un buen de tiempo, pero gracias a ello pudo comprender se cierta manera lo que pasaba en ese momento.

"… Las mujeres durante su embarazo están con un apetito sexual mucho mas activo de lo normal, esto se debe en gran medida a los altos niveles de hormonas producidas para poder llevar a cabo viable el embarazo, es por ello que dentro de los primeros meses no es malo para las parejas el tener relaciones sexuales, siempre y cuando no conlleven la agresión excesivamente violenta hacia la mujer, además esto estimulara…"

Claro, por eso pasaba aquello. Naruto tenía un descontrol hormonal por el embarazo que hacia que su libido se elevara. Bueno ahora saber el problema no era todo, la dificultad esta en como poder lidiar con el pues su propio organismo estaba respondiendo a las necesidades fisiológicas propias de cada hombre.

Así que cuando volvió en si de sus pensamientos ambos ya estaban sin camisa y el rubio, aun con la mirada nublada no paraba de gemir bajito cada vez que Sasuke pasaba su mano por alguna porción de piel, especialmente sensible.

Con mirada nublada por el deseo, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo apoyando los talones en el colchón y flexionando las rodillas, en el espacio que quedaba libre acomodo el tibio cuerpo del rubio y permitió que sus manos terminaran de desvestirlo. El rubio, apoyando la nuca en el cuello que formaba entre el cuello y los hombros de Sasuke empezó a dejarse por el cumulo de emociones las cuales recorrían ahora su cuerpo. Sasuke por el contrario tomo el duro miembro del rubio y empezó a frotarlo lentamente, de arriba para debajo de una forma constante.

Los gemidos fueron lo que mas sobró, pues con el cuerpo sudoroso de ambos Sasuke se entregaba a solo la satisfacción del rubio el cual baja con el mismo ritmo que poseían las manos del moreno, sus manos por las pálidas, fuertes y bien contorneadas piernas de Sasuke. Movía también rítmicamente su trasero para poder sentir la dureza del miembro de Sasuke, pues quería que el también disfrutara de ese momento. Pero con un ágil movimiento del moreno llego a su oreja y le susurro "esta vez solo tu de acuerdo". E incremento el frenesí con su mano.

Sabía que el final estaba cerca, podía notar los cambios en el cuerpo del rubio. Así que aumento mas la estimulación y en cuestión de minutos tenía la mano cubierta con la semilla del rubio mientras este último trataba de recuperar su respiración.

El rubio por su parte fue como si saliera de pronto de un sueño, sus respiración de tornaba cada vez mas normal y hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado sus mejillas de colorearon de un sutil rojo.

-Eh Sasuke… este yo…

El moreno por su parte se estaba conteniendo con todo lo que tenía, sutil pero rápidamente se levanto de su posición en la cama y se encamino rápidamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y espero ahí unos minutos hasta desaparecer por la misma no sin antes decir.

-Báñate y vístete rápido te espero abajo.

Y cerró la puerta.

Había sido tan difícil dejarlo ahí, pero sabia que ese no era el rubio si no mas bien las hormonas que hablaban por el, ese simple encuentro había despertado tanto en el que ahora tenía que ir el mismo a su propio cuarto a ocuparse de su problema entre las piernas el cual ya le estaba resultando terriblemente incomodo.

* * *

><p>Colocó las manos sobre la cama, necesitaba gritar, pero no podía. Había cometido una estupidez y el precio lo había terminando por pagar Sasuke, los remordimientos de conciencia estaban ahora más que nunca una y otra vez contra su mente. Pero no podía detenerlo.<p>

Aún no sabia como habían llegado los dos a tal situación, pero ahora lo qué más importaba era aclarar todo con el moreno pero ya iban tarde a su cita, su abuela seguramente no tardaría en llamar preguntando porque aun no estaban en el hospital.

Tomo una muda ligera y se dirigió para bañarse, probablemente el agua pueda enfriar sus pensamientos y darles un forma mas coherente.

Bajo por las escaleras de principales de la casa y fue directo al desayunador donde como todos los días estaba la Sra. Mikoto y Sasuke en una entretenida platica. Se sentó junto a la dama y observo de frente al moreno por sus momento, viendo como este desviaba la mirada hacia su plato de comida y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con su mirada.

Estaba por conversar con él cuando la Sra. Mikoto empezó.

-Naruto cariño Sasuke me estaba diciendo de tus vacaciones de un año que alegría

-Eh si Oka-san estaba por contarte ese noticia, pero no había tenido tiempo, aunque antes de que salga oficialmente de vacaciones tengo que organizar un evento de caridad con su fundación.

-Es bueno saber que Kakashi me hizo casó, disculpa que lo halla pedido pero quería que fueras personalmente tu quien nos ayude, además así puedo estar un poco mas al pendiente de ti.

-Fue usted quien se lo pidió a Kakashi?

-Si pensé que lo sabias, le comente a Sasuke que te dijera para que no te fueras a molestar antes y el me dijo que no tenías ningún inconveniente en ello.

-Eh si ya recuerdo cuando Sasuke lo comento.

-Si te lo dije dobe, lo que pasa es que estabas tan dormido como es tu costumbre que probablemente no me pusiste atención.

-Yo siempre te pongo atención teme, eres tu quien se le olvidan las cosas…

-Niños, en la mesa no pelen que es sagrada y menos tu Naruto, los corajes te pueden hacer daño… Sasuke déjalo en paz.

-hmp…

-Si oka-san.

-Ahora terminen sus desayunos que ya van demasiado tarde para la consulta.

El moreno solo le dirigió su dura mirada al rubio, mientras este solo empezaba a sonrojarse más.

-Si oka-san creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez o de lo contrario Oba-chan se molestará

Se levanto con mucha parsimonia como queriendo no ir, y al fondo de todo esa era la realidad, pensaba que ya estaba bien con su doctor en su clínica, ah pero no, ahora tenia que empezar todo con un nuevo doctor del cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser. No sabía sus referencias más que era uno de los mejores. Lo peor de todo es que estaba bajo las ordenes de su abuela, ahora se olvidaría de toda la privacidad que pudo podido llegar a conservar para con ella.

El como Sasuke había llegado mas rápido que el a el coche nunca lo supo después de todo es posible que esa mañana estuviera muy despistado, o incluso más de lo normal.

-Que tengan mucha suerte les marco en unos momentos más… o cualquier cosa me llaman.

-Si Oka-san no te preocupes cualquier cosa que pase nosotros que informamos.

-Eres una amor Naru-chan, Sasuke ni se ocurra apagar tu teléfono móvil o de lo contrario…

-Si madre, procurare dejarlo en el coche…

-Te escuché jovencito!

-Anda dobe súbete de una buena vez que ya es lo suficientemente tarde.

-Ya voy teme, no se exaltes tan temprano.

-Pues mueve ese trasero…

-Cuídense mucho los tres, los quiero.

-Si madre…

-Hasta luego Oka-san.

El auto salió de la mansión con rumbo al hospital, si cita era a las 10 de la mañana y fácilmente ya eran las 10:30, definitivamente la cabeza de alguien rodaría este día y como el rubio estaba en cinta, lo más probable era que fuera la del moreno. Pero aumentando la velocidad se perfilo por la autopista con el fin de ir más rápido.

Cuando el coche llevaba una estabilidad mas o menos considerable se percataron ambos del incomodo silencio del cual eran presas en ese auto. Sasuke iba conduciendo de manera muy sería sin apartar la vista de la carretera, el rubio por su lado había apoyado su cabeza sobre el cristal de la puerta y había cerrado los parpados, no dormía de eso estaba seguro Sasuke.

-Sasuke

-hmp…

-Sobre lo de esta mañana…

-…

-Mira yo quería disculparme, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, además de que…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-Pero no quiero que tú… pienses que te utilizo para…

-¿Liberar tensión del embarazo?

-si, para… para ¿Qué?

-jaja no te preocupes dobe, se que tu no eres así, lo que paso en la mañana fue un descuido por parte de ambos además de que las hormonas nos afectaron a los dos… no hay de que preocuparse.

-Sasuke…

-hmp…

-Gracias!

-y eso ¿porque fue?

-Por todo, creo que nunca te lo eh dicho, pero gracias por estar aquí.

-dobe.

Las palabras del rubio, hicieron efectos de manera muy rápida y efectiva, pues en cuestión de minutos ambos empezaron a conversar acerca de muchas cosas, todas muy triviales pero lo que contaba era que no había diferencias entre ellos seguían siendo como antes, no, tal vez mas unidos, tal vez ese vinculo que compartían iba más allá de la amistad por parte de ambos.

Bajaron rápidamente del auto, y al entrar al edificio el rubio tomo la mano del moreno y se dejo guiar por el. Sasuke por su parte sintió un alegre cosquilleo tanto en su mano como en su pecho al poder sentir el gesto que el rubio estaba teniendo en estos momentos. Se sentía totalmente completo así que solo término de a completar el gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero.

Buscaron de arriba abajo hasta que por fin dieron con la oficina de la directora, pero ella no se encontraba en esos momentos, había salido a atender consulta externa en uno de los modulosa si que la Señorita recepcionista les indico donde la podían encontrar, pues esta les había dejado la indicación de que la fueran a buscar en cuanto llegaran.

Bajaron los escalones del tercer piso pues era en estos donde estaba la oficina de la directora, con la energía que les quedaba fueron hasta donde se encontraban los consultorios dedicados a la consulta externa y tomaron asiento, a que la puerta se abriera. Pues había una persona dentro recibiendo atención medica.

Fueron los diez minutos mas aburridos dentro de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sentado en una de las mas incomodas sillas que el humano pudo haber inventado, el rubio trataba de dormitar un poco recargando su cuerpo sobre el de el y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sentó de manera erguida para el rubio pusiera la cabeza en sus piernas y pudiese botar mejor su cuerpo en las sillas de a un costado, cuando la puerta del pequeño cubículo se abrió de par en par viendo salir a una muy iracunda mujer.

-¿Ya vieron la hora que es? Estan por lo una dos hora tarde de la cita.

-Tsunade-sama buenos días, si lamentamos la molestia pero su nieto no quería cooperar mucho esta mañana.

-Eso no es verdad teme! Si no retrasamos es por culpa tuya.

-Así ¿Quién fue el que se entretuvo mas esta mañana?

El rostro del rubio se coloreo recordando la situación de esta mañana.

-Bueno, los dos arriba los llevaré y veremos si los recibe ahora mismo el Dr. Kyushu

-¿Quién es el Dr. Koshu?

-cof Kyushu dobe…

-Es el Dr. Que me hará el favor de llevar tu caso, así que no lo hagamos esperar más.

Pasando entre ambos cuerpos se adelante rápidamente la celebre mujer medico sin siquiera ver si los otros dos la estaban siguiendo. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron viendo unos momentos antes de seguir al a mujer por uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital.

Y para desgracia de ambos la mujer empezó a subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras con un paradero desconocido para ambos jóvenes. Después de pasar el tercer piso fue el rubio quien pregunto.

-¿Ya estamos por llegar?

-No te quejes y mueve esas piernas jovencito que buena falta te hace, te estas poniendo como cerdito para Navidad antes de tiempo, todavía no es normal que ganes excesivamente peso.

-QUEEEEE, pero si yo no eh subido… mas que tres kilos.

-dobe no mientas, son cuatro.

-Bueno vale son cuatro.

-Aun así, tu vientre ya se empieza a marcar y eso significa una de dos. O estas comiendo de mas o vas a desarrollar una panza excesivamente notoria por exceso del liquido.

-por exceso de qué.

-Espero a ver que nos dice el Dr., yo no puedo quedarme en este momento pero después de la consulta pasen a verme de nueva cuenta para saber como les fue, hoy el hospital esta a reventar y unos cuantos médicos se fueron de vacaciones debemos de suplirlos.

Avanzaron un piso más y retomaron su caminata por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una zona que cambiaba radicalmente con la decoración del resto del lugar.

Esta decorado con cosas tiernas para niños y tenia una sala de espera con cómodos sillones, en los cuales había cómodos cojines de un lado para otro. Una de las paredes del lugar ofrecía una muy bella mirada a los alrededores del hospital por medio de su gran vitral que adornaba y permitía que la luz emanara de él.

Del otro lado había una puerta con las siguientes inscripciones:

Dr. Kyushu Medico Gineco-Obstetra. TODAI

Dr. Shizune Katou Residente del departamento de G. Y O.

Esperaron pacientemente unos minutos pero nada, así que la directora toco la puerta y paso a conversar con la persona que estaba en el interior. Pasados unos minutos salió mas enfurecida de lo normal, acompañada de una joven mujer, de unos veintiséis años a lo mucho arropada con una bata de medico, por el nombre bordado en su uniforme pudieron deducir que ella era Shizune.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, y …

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-si gracias, buenos días los estamos esperando desde hace rato, pero al parecer tuvieron algunos inconvenientes. Que les parece si empezamos por lo básico en lo que llega en doctor.

-Shizune te los encargo mucho, en después me gustaría conversar un rato contigo mientras iré a traer al Doctor.

Y hecha una fuera desapareció por el mismo pasillo por donde habían llegado.

-Bueno que les parece si pasamos para hacerte un chequeo y esperamos a que llegue el doctor, no tardara.

-Eh... si, adentro estaríamos mejor.

Tomando nuevamente la mano de Sasuke entro en el consultorio después de la mujer de cabello corto, era realmente muy bella y joven.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor sería que me presente, soy la Dra. Shizune y estudio la residencia de Ginecología y Obstetricia como puedes ver ayudo al Dr. Kyushu, ¿Qué parece si empezamos checando como esta el bebe mientras esperamos a que llegue el doctor.

-eh… bueno…

-Tranquilo Naruto aquí estaré no te preocupes.

El moreno trato de esbozar una sonrisa para ayudar al rubio dándole valor.

-Ves tu esposo estará aquí.

El color de la cara de ambos de pinto de inmediato.

-El no es mi esposo!...

-Nosotros solo somos…

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió de manera muy sonora, dejando ver a una gran personas de una estatura considerable, cabello blanco y largo que lo llevaba atado por con un simple lazo.

-Ero-senin!

Todos en la sala se volvieron a ver al rubio quien mostraba una cara de total desconcierto, esto no podía estar pasándole a él, definitivamente el universo tenía algo en su contra.

-Naruto! Pero mira como has crecido y mira que le pones pero si bonito, ¿es este joven tu pareja?, se algo enclenque pero son los gustos de cada… Tsunade ya me había dicho de un paciente pero ¡jamás pensé que serías tú!

Volviéndose hacia Sasuke a quien le brincaba una ceja al escuchar como le llamaban enclenque le dijo.

-Vaya muchacho fuiste tú quien le relleno la piñata a Naru-chan, espero te estés sabiéndote comportar con el rubio… No dudaría que fuera toda una maquina sexual.

Esquivo de manera rápida el golpe que iba contra su cara procedente del rubio, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Sera mejor que empecemos de una buena vez así podré seguir con… lo que estaba yo haciendo, pero tomen asiento no se preocupen serán unas rápidas preguntas las cuales irán a tu expediente medico, y después te inspeccionaré para ver como va el bebé.

-Tu eres medico que llevara mi caso…

-¡Quien mas muchacho! Veras como sacamos sano a ese pequeño bebe que crece dentro de ti.

El moreno solo se quedo la margen de la pequeña discusión. Conocía al individuo en cuestión era amigo de la familia de los padres del rubio cuando estos vivían y tan bien lo fue cuando estos murieron, estuvo cerca de Naruto en algunas ocasiones, a él le constaba pero de eso a que fuera doctor, en fin debía de ser muy bueno en lo que hacia como para que gozara de la confianza de la loca de Tsunade y dejarle tratar a su nieto.

-Nombre

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Edad

-Veinticinco años

-Edad en la que inicio su vida sexual activa.

La mirada del mayor se poso sobre la del menor, y en eso Sasuke contesto.

-Quince años.

La mirada de todos posaron sobre su persona, pero el solo lado un poco la cabeza como por no dejar pasar.

-Esta bien si tu esposo lo sabe, ¿Numero de parejas con las cuales has tenido sexo?

-Es necesaria esta pregunta.

-Oh ya lo creo que si, de esta manera podemos darnos cuentas de tus tendencias y manías así como de las posibles enfermedades que puedas llegar a tener.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera un numero muy grande!

-Y ¿Lo es Naruto?

El moreno permaneció en silencio, con los puños apretados, es verdad que él había sido la primera pareja del rubio, pero sabía que no era el único en su vida y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

-tres…

-Vaya que es un número muy pequeño, cuando yo tenía tu edad…

-Eh Jiraiya-sama será mejor que sigamos con el historial.

-Si tienes razón.

Y así empezó una de las más torturantes mañanas para el rubio, no entendió para que joder le preguntaban de que se había muerto su tatarabuela. O si la enfermedad tal o que si no, de eso ya se había encargado en la otra clínica.

-Bien Naruto creo que eso es todo para ti, ahora empecemos con tu esposo.

-El no es mi esposo!

-Bueno lo que sea no es relevante para mí, siempre y cuando sea el padre de tu hijo.

-El no es el padre de mi hijo.

-¡Dios muchacho siquiera sabes quien es!

-Claro que lo sé, lo dices como si fuera una ramera. Los datos del padre vienen dentro del expediente.

-Ok, los revisaremos después ahora prosigamos para tus análisis de la próxima consulta te pediremos unos de glucosa en ayunas y de orina por favor Shizune le redactas una orden.

-Si Jiraiya-sama como ordene.

-Ahora bien vas a sentarte en la mesita que esta allí y te desvistes para que te revisemos como vas… tu novio puede ayudarte con eso.

Con la mirada asesina por parte de ambos, se puso en compañía de su medico residente a elaborar el historial medico del Naruto en lo que el rubio se terminaba de desvestir.

Se acomodo en la mesa donde se la había indicado y espero, Sasuke a manera de darle mas privacidad por si alguien entraba en el consultorio corrió la cortina que rodeaba a la mesa de observación y se sentó en una sillita que estaba a un lado de la misma a esperar.

Cuando entraron por doctores ambos ya llevaban calzados sus guantes de látex y prosiguieron a realizar el chequeo.

-Todo parece estar normal por el exterior, órganos genitales presentes sin malformación congénita y correspondiente al sexo del paciente, pezones ligeramente más oscuros y sensibles a la palpación. Vientre aumentado ligeramente al correspondiente a la semana de gestación.

Acerco uno de los aparatos que tenia cerca de el y con uno que parecía una especie de micrófono, lleno de gel la punta del él y procedió a recorrer la parte baja del vientre del rubio.

Sasuke que no se había separado para nada de él y quien había entrelazado de nueva cuenta las manos con el, quedo maravillado con la imagen que se podía ver a través del ultrasonido, y aunque solo fueran un montón de líneas negras con basta interferencia, ahí entre tanto obscuro y claro a la vez, pudo ver la primer foto del bebé. De su hijo.

Su corazón latía de manera muy acelerada, no lo podía creer pero ahí estaba la pequeña bolita, débil e indefensa, pero creciendo muy rápidamente.

-Y este es su corazón.

Ya no sabía si escuchaba el suyo propio pero expandido, con el sonar del retumbo termino por arrancarle una sonrisa, y un par de lagrimas la rubio que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

* * *

><p>Ok, esta algo corto lo sep, me esmerare para poder ampliar el proximo! nos vemos esta escrito con mucho cariño espero me puedan comentar y decirme mis fallas y esas cosas...<p>

Apoyen al Sasunaru dejando reviews! hoy su dia asi felicidades Sasuke y NAruto ! por ser tan tiernamente y reprimidamente gays! los adoro!

Con Cariño

Akaerii


	10. Melancolía del Ayer

Lamento enormemente la demora en subir esto pero no tenia inspiración, acabo de terminar la escuela (el semestre), la depresión y mis fracasos amorosos terminaron por hacer colapsar... pero dentro de esto aquí estamos jamas renunciare a esta historia que le eh tomado mucho cariño, el capirulo esta algo soso pero comprendan! en breve ya podre actualizar mas seguido (las vacaciones).

Agradecimientos enormes a todas las personas que leen =) pero mucho mas a las que comentan... ahahah se les aprecia =) espero halla todavi alguien por ahii y que me haga saber sus opiniones las cuales me ayudan a subir mi nivel de escritura. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Melancolía del ayer.<strong>

No podía dormir.

Llevaba más de dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, hacia un tremendo bochorno en la habitación y eso no ayudaba en nada a su estado. Sin contar también el hecho de que estaba prácticamente agarrado por el pelinegro que dormía tranquilamente a su lado sin tener la más remota idea de cómo se sentía y con dos o al menos tres quilos de cobijas sobre ellos. De pronto sintió el movimiento de su acompañante, movimientos inconscientes pero que de una forma afianzaron más el contacto que mantenían ambos, aumentando más el calor que amenazaba con sofocarlo. Pero no le podía reclamar nada, toda la semana había estado ahí al frente de todo, por mísero que fuera el asunto, el moreno se las arreglaba de una u otra forma para poder estar siempre al pie del cañón y eso era algo que siempre le iba a agradecer así que por esa razón solo se dejo libremente a la voluntad inconsciente del moreno joven a su lado.

En estos momentos en los que su mente no deja dejarse guiar al mundo de los sueños fue cuando empezó a recordar los actos del día, cosa que se estaba haciendo algo ya habitual en su persona de un tiempo para el presente. De manera automática se llevo las manos hacia el ahora pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su vientre, aunque apenas era una cosita de nada, había causado un sinfín de revuelo cuando la madre de Sasuke se dio cuenta de ella, la inmensa cantidad de fotos que le tomo a diestra y siniestras con el motivo de crear un álbum de memorias era aun un recuerdo algo embarazoso, lo habían obligado a tomarse fotos con toda la familia. Las que le tomaron con Sasuke, podría jurar que llenarían solas le álbum completo pero aun así se las tomo de manera "forzada". El ver la alegría se los seres que lo rodeaban por el ser que crecía en sus entrañas actuaba de forma positiva con el mismo. El ver la sonrisa pegada de forma natural en el rostro del moreno era sin duda otro tipo de sensaciones, sentimientos los cuales ni el mismo entendía por el momento pero aun asi, le dejaban una agradable sensación en el pecho.

De la misma manera que paso con el moreno se tomo fotos con su abuela, con Itachi, con Deidara y cada vez que recordaba la penosa situación que paso con cada uno de ellos el rostro se llenaba de color rojo, no, de color granate era una mejor descripción de su cuadro en esos momentos.

Pero eran ese tipo de momentos los cuales guardaría por siempre dentro de él, emociones que solo fortalecían más le lazo que mantenía con sus seres. Situaciones que solo lo acercaban más a Sasuke.

De un tiempo para la fecha había estado pensando mucho en ello. No es que fuera un idea que le viniera a la cabeza cada vez que el moreno posaba suavemente su mano con la de el, o al momento de llevarlo a cenar cada que le daba uno de esos ataques nocturnos o cuando iban discutiendo sobre las compras en medio pasillo del supermercado, no. Eran pensamientos muy sutiles que venían a su mente en esos momentos en los cuales no tienes nada que pensar y llegan a ti como una pequeña idea, que de pronto se transforman en todo un cáncer que afecta tus pensamiento más racionales, de los cuales no tienes muchos.

Como a esta hora de la mañana, cuando el reloj de la mesita de al lado marca pasadas las tres y tu no para adelante ni para atrás. Pero sabes que no es la primera vez que piensas en ello. La pregunta siempre ah estado ahí, sepultada por otras tonterías, bajo muchos candados dentro de tu ser, bajo un cumulo de recuerdos que no dejas salir más que por momentos o situaciones especiales, ahí, debajo de todo ello siempre te cuestionas ¿Y si, lo nuestro jamás hubiese terminado?, si nosotros todavía estuviésemos juntos… ¿Mi hijo, sería tuyo?

Y como siempre que llegas a este punto, como cada vez que sacas todo lo que hay debajo de la cuestión, tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Empiezas a caer a cada momento en la inconsciencia del sueño, pero con una muy perceptible sonrisa sobre los labios, porque siempre de una u otra forma sabes que has imaginado ese final feliz al lado del moreno, has pensado en el felices por siempre a su lado y no al lado de alguien más. Pero todo eso da igual, porque aunque sabes el nombre y el apellido de tu felicidad, cuando despiertes al otro día nada de esto recordaras. Y el pensamiento, el sueño seguirá ahí debajo de todo esperando la oportunidad para ser cumplido.

Sasuke se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, habían sido unas semanas realmente satisfactorias para él, estaba viviendo su sueño de tener una familia con el rubio de sus sueños, pero aun así algo perturbaba sus sueños. Es por eso que estaba ahí, en el estudio dando vueltas sin un rumbo fijo mientras el reloj de pared marcaban pasada la media hora. Su mente reproducía cada una de las memorias que guardaba con tanto ahínco dentro de sí. Pero aún no podía decir que ya estuviera plena. Debía formaliza todo con el rubio. Debía hacer entender que no había un mejor prospecto que el mismo, ni mejor padre de lo que él podría ser, pero a veces el rubio era tan cabeza hueca y testarudo en las cosa, que sin duda alguna le costaría llevar a cabo eso, pero ya lo tenía contemplado, el no se rendiría no como antes no ahora.

Debía de sentarse a pensar las cosas con mucha calma, no cometer los errores del pasado es aprender de ellos y lo tenía claro. Tomo asiento sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia y se recostó sobre él. Cubrió su rostro con el cojín que estaba más cerca de su mano y dejo que las memorias del ayer inundaran su mente.

-Flash Back -

Estaba terminando la práctica de deportes de ese día, ese día había sido bastante agotador sin duda alguna, a algunas veces se preguntaba cómo le hacia su hermano Itachi para poder realizar todas las cosas que dicta ser un Uchiha sin rechista ni mostrar muestra alguna de cansancio. Estaba con el cuerpo hecho trizas, pero aun así tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las duchas, no debía de llegar sucio a casa, tenía que guardar la etiqueta. Al llegar ala puerta que comunica las duchas con los pasillos lo vio.

Naruto estaba como siempre sentado esperándolo a que terminara su práctica para poder irse juntos a casa, si eran pareja pero, vaya, no podía darle siquiera un poco de aire para respirar. Siempre está ahí esperándolo, siguiéndolo, siempre Naruto. Y él a veces simplemente no podía estar dedicándole tiempo, el también tenía muchas cosas que atender, inclusive algunas más importantes pero ¿es que el rubio no podía entender eso?.

Tomo todas sus cosas con toda la calma del mundo, seguro le haría alguna rabieta por demorarse tanto, y él con todo el cansancio del mundo lo último que deseaba hacer en estos momentos es estar discutiendo con él. Ya totalmente cambiado, secado y vestido de manera casual, cerró el casillero y salió rumbo a su destino, jalo la manivela de la puerta esperando encontrar ahí a Naruto.

Pero no estaba ahí, nadie estaba ahí. Se le hizo totalmente raro no había dejado ninguna nota ni nada por el estilo, decidió esperarlo por cinco minutos por si el dobe había decidido ir al baño. Y pasaron más de quince sin tener siquiera rastro del rubio, hasta que su mente empezó a escupirle la realidad, se había ido, no lo había esperado.

Sasuke en el fondo de todo su ser sabia que se lo merecía, en especial esa semana se había comportado de una manera muy cortante con el de cabellos dorados. Intento en contra de si mismo pensar que eso no le importaba y que ahora tenía la paz que estaba ansiando hace unos momentos, que al fin se podría ir sin estar soportando al molesto rubio gafe.

Sin embargo algo dentro de él lo lastimaba. Había algo que no dejaba de molestar, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ignoro tal cosa y se en camino a la salida lo más tranquilo que pudo. Pero eso solo era el principio de la catástrofe.

- Fin Flash Back -

Se levanto de pronto del lugar donde estaba, tenía que realizarlo, hacerle saber al rubio que estaba vez seria todo diferente, que le daría todo sin importar nada, que él daría todo por sr felices, ya no repetiría las estupidez del pasado, no. Ahora tenía que hacerle sentir al rubio que él era esa persona especial que estaba esperando toda la vida, que por él y ahora su nuevo hijo iría hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno con tan solo poder tener una oportunidad.

Arreglo sus ropas de ese día y avanzo sigiloso por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de ambos, pero no se metió a la suya, como ya era costumbre se deslizo lentamente por la puerta del cuarto del rubio y entro en ella. Su morador ya estaba totalmente dormido, hecho un ovillo sobre su misma figura descansaba abrazando su almohada o al menos eso intentaba, con la pijama hecha un desastre salía a relucir su ya abultado vientre.

El moreno pasó las yemas de sus blancos dedos por su vientre sintiendo la suavidad al tacto de la piel morena del contrario. Pasó sus manos una y otra vez, las paso múltiples veces sintiendo la vida se halla en ese pequeño vientre, y aunque no fuera biológicamente su hijo, ya lo quería como tal.

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, hizo que el rubio abriera perezosamente sus ojos al sentir unas manos calientitas sobre su regazo. Al identificar al autor de tal hecho esbozo su tonta sonrisa.

-Pensé que no vendrías esta noche.

-Que te hace pensar tal cosa

-no lo sé, ya es tarde y tu nunca llegas tarde, ni para dormir.

-Estaba algo entretenido en el estudio analizando unos papeles, lamento despertarte

-no hay problema, ahora ya puedo dormir tranquilo.

El moreno esbozo una sonrisa, sabía de antemano que el rubio estaba medio dormido y por eso contestaba las preguntas con tanta sinceridad. Así que tomo descubrió su frente y la beso, solo junto sus labios en una delicada y suave caricia. El rubio termino por ampliar más la boda sonrisa de su rostro mientras se acomodaba más sobre sí mismo.

-Vamos duerme ya, ven a hacernos compañía que el bebe y yo tenemos frio.

Sin decir nada mas, paso sus manos por el rubio cabello y se levanto para empezar a desvestirse. Sin duda alguna el rubio era alguien por quien valía mucho la pena arriesgar hasta su propia vida.

Dibujo una sonrisa al pensar en lo tontamente cursi que se estaba volviendo, definitivamente el amor atonta a la gente.

Deslizo la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de su amante, movió su cuerpo cerca del contrario y nuevamente su tapo, también paso una mano por el cuerpo de Naruto para poder afianzarlo más hacia él.

-Sasuke… ¿siempre estarás para mí cierto?

-dobe, ¿necesitas que te lo prometa?

-No, pero…

-Naruto, siempre, siempre estaré para ti. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí.

-Gracias Sasuke…

-Shhh duerme tranquilo, mañana será otro día.

El rubio se acomodo más, envolviéndose en los brazos del moreno. Sabía que ahora podría vivir con esa promesa.

Un pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a su computador escribiendo rápidamente sobre el reclado, debía terminar ese informe si no de lo contrario tendría muchos problemas, pero su mente no ayudaba mucho.

Sabía que se había ofrecido sin tener nada a cambio, pero el hecho de saber que posiblemente sería padre podía más que toda la cordura. Pero muy aparte del hecho de su futura paternidad estaba el punto de que era con Naruto, su Naruto.

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar la forma en que había conocido al rubio tonto, y aunque en esos momentos el era pareja de otra persona, eso no evito que lentamente, sin quererlo desarrollara sentimientos hacia él. Prohibidos si, pero no por eso dejaban de ser sentimientos.

Tecleo por última vez y guardo sus documentos. La idea lo mataba, torturaba su mente sin tregua alguna, debía regresar a Konoha. Debía regresar por su hijo. Debía regresar con Naruto.

* * *

><p>Pues ya ven asi estan las cosas... espero halla sido de su agrado lo escribi con sangre y muchisimo cariño espero ya no perderme tanto de aqui ... estamos en contacto.. con mucho cariño y un gran abrazo.<p>

Akaerii


	11. Sorpresa, Sorpresa!

Bueno antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! sii espero este capitulo sea de su agrado lo escribi con mucho cariño y estaba desde Navidad pero por diversas razones no lo podia colgar (no me terminaba de gustar)

Les deseo un gran año a tods =) y un gran adesimiento por seguir esta historia pero muchisimo mas quien comenta, saludines especiales a:

**Sasukita15; milk goku; kaoryciel94; vampiresca17; veruto kaname; moon 9215; camiSXN; Jennita; Mine; MelissaHO; AnataYume; Yuki 2310**

Gracias de todo corazon y desearia poder responderles a todas pero mi tiempo esta algo corto... espero comprendan y sigan comentando!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa, Sorpresa!<strong>

Sus ojos se abrieron en la penumbra del cuarto donde estaba descansando, el repentino bochorno hizo que de manera espontanea intentara deshacer el muy fuerte abrazo en el cual estaba sometido sin conciencia alguna por su acompañante. El bochorno que tenía en esos momentos era en verdad algo que no se le antojaba para nada. Además la súbita hambre que se había dentro de su ser era aun peor, insoportable.

Después de muchos intentos en sacar de encima a su moreno compañero desistió. Sasuke estaba mas que dormido, no tenía mucho tiempo que se había recostado a su lado, pero esa no era culpa suya, giro sobre si mismo su cuerpo a manera de quedar de frente al moreno quien dormía de manera tan placida, son el rostro totalmente relajado y sin preocupación alguna, su respiración era constante y de su cuerpo emanaba su fragancia natural envolviendo con ella al rubio cuerpo que tenía entre brazos.

Naruto rió de manera tonta al recordar como desde que eran pequeños siempre le pareció totalmente atrayente el olor natural de su amante. Tomo con delicadeza uno de los mechones que cubrían el impávido rostro del moreno y lo movió hacia un lado para poder tener una mejor vista panorámica de su rostro. Aunque los años ya habían pasado por el, aun conservaba esas rasgos totalmente finos como la porcelana, pero a pesar de todo ellos totalmente masculinos.

El sonido de su estomago lo saco de pronto de su ensoñación. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando te quedas observando a Sasuke pensó, y de nuevo volvió a reír de manera mas queda debido a la cercanía que tenía con el moreno.

-Sasuke… hey Sasuke…

Lo movió ligeramente para poder despertarlo, pero este no cedía así que volvió a moverlo un par de veces más.

-Vamos temeeeee….

-No mama aún no, solo unos minutos más…

Y volvió a atrapar el cuerpo de acompañante estrechando si aun se podía más, el abrazo que compartía con el áureo. Al mismo tiempo que hundía parte de su mentón sobre los rubios cabellos y retomaba nuevamente sus tranquilos sueños.

-Sasuke…

Empezó nuevamente al tararear el rubio al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno subiendo delicadamente de la nuca ala espalda baja, pasando solo las yemas de los dedos para que de esta manera tuviera un efecto mas devastador sobre el moreno. El efecto fue inmediato.

Uno de los ojos del moreno se abrió de manera pausada, aun con mucha somnolencia reflejada en sus pupilas pero con mucha paciencia esperando a que su interlocutor diera los motivos por perturbar su descanso. El rubio volvió a emitir una sonrisilla, seguro Sasuke le reñiría el motivo.

-Tenemos hambre…

-hmp…

-Sasuke Uchiha… el bebe y yo tenemos hambre…

-….

-Esta bien, me levantare yo por algo, luego no más no te estés quejando de las cosas…

Sabía que solo lo estaba diciendo para no tener que pararse el, pero al ver la poca cooperación del moreno decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y deshizo el abrazo que lo tenia preso y saco las cobijas que cubrían su ya algo prominente vientre.

Sabía de antemano que era normal que los vientres de las personas en gesta crecían de manera proporcional conforme el bebe crecía sano dentro de ellas, pero para ser sinceros a veces se preguntaba si el suyo sería un gigante o algo por el estilo por que el abultado vientre que tenía en esos momentos no aparentaba los ya casi cuatro meses que tenía, mas bien parecía uno de alguien de siete u ocho. Algunas veces la dudas sobre su abultado vientre le asaltaban, al principio fue por la salud de sus bebe, pues de veces en cuando tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriendo para que creciera tanto, pero después de algunos sermones de su abuela y la Sra. Uchiha desistió por completo de esa idea.

Se destapo por completo y lanzo el brazo del moreno lejos de su cuerpo, ya se las pagaría después por ser tan desconsiderado. Hizo un vago movimiento para poder bajar los pies de la cama pero cada vez le costaba mas, no quería ni pensar cuando estuviera cerca de los nueve meses, las ansias lo carcomían, ¿podría seguir moviéndose como hasta ahora? Pero con lo maniáticos que eran sus cuidadores algunas veces lo duda y le saltaban ideas descabelladas sobre las costumbres que pondría en práctica la madre del moreno. Rió de manera relajada por tercera ocasión al imaginarse el mismo inmóvil debido a los cuidados de la Sra. Uchiha.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar por fin sus pies. El moreno tanteo el lugar vacio junto a el, pero el rubio no había bajado aun de la cama por lo que todavía tenia tiempo, abrió rápido los ojos y se paso las manos perezosamente sobre sus adormilado ojos para poder enfocar al pequeño bulto que era Naruto.

-Espera aquí, yo iré a traerte algo o de lo contrario podrías pescar un resfriado con el frio del suelo.

-Vamos Sasuke no soy un invalido, además llevare las pantuflas, tu puedes seguir durmiendo.

-tsk… dobe.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzo lenta y delicadamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio para poder volverlo a recostar sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre entre las piernas del mismo al tiempo que con los dedos índice y pulgar golpeaba su frente, del mismo modo que cuando era niño Itachi lo hacia con el.

-He dicho que iré yo, así que solo espérame aquí en lo que bajo a las cocinas a ver si quedo algo…

Haciendo un puchero con las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos el rubio dejo salir un bufido de inconformidad, pero dentro de él, sabía que el moreno jamás lo dejaría ir. Aunque esas actitudes algunas veces le remordían la conciencia y no es porque hiciera levantarse al moreno no, si no que con esas costumbre el mismo se dejaba a la inactividad.

-Pero me traes un poco de ensalada y pollo frito, con algo de patatas y mucha salsa cátsup,

El moreno asintió de manera distraída mientras buscaba sus pantuflas bajo la cama.

-Y tu mama trago un trazo de pastel de manzana con chantilly… me parece que quedo algo en el refrigerador. Y Sasuke si no te importante también un poco de helado de amaranto que me mando Dei esta detrás del pescado en el congelador

El moreno elevo de manera rápida su ya despierta humanidad y le miro de manera raro, mas bien impactada.

-¿No iras a comer todo eso tu solo cierto?

-No seas bobo Sasuke claro que no -Sasuke dejo salir un soplido de descanso, jamás pensó que las personas embarazadas fueran tan… exigentes con sus cosas.-…El bebe me ayudara con la mitad de todo.

Termino diciendo el rubio para sorpresa de Sasuke mientras esbozaba una de sus bobas sonrisas.

No, definitivamente las personas embarazadas no eran así. Solo el bruto de Naruto era así.

Pero no le quedo mas que seguir con las peticiones, pues si no lo hacia seguro el rubio armaría un jaleo por las cosas que no le llevo y se pondría sentimental.

A veces los consejos de su hermano si funcionaban, recordaba perfectamente como le había advertido que no provocara al rubio, o que al menos lo hiciera en la menos medida posible, pues con las hormonas disparatadas debido a su estado, era fácil que pasar de un estado de animo al otro. Y si ya de por sí Naruto era especial.

Se acomodo una sudadera vieja sobre el cuerpo para resistir el cambio de temperaturas, de la cama calientito con Naruto a su lado a la espaciosa y en estos momentos, fría cocina de la mansión.

Bajo lentamente los escalones uno por uno, camino lentamente por el pasillo, entro a la habitación y prendió la luz. El reloj marcaba cerca de tres y media. Bufo por el poco descanso que había tenido y se dedico a buscar en la alacena el total de cosas que tendría que llevar para arriba. No le hizo la más mínima gracia el subir con semejante charola de comida pero no había de otra.

Volvió al mismo recorrido de momentos atrás y se encamino al cuarto que compartía con su dorada obsesión. Abrió la puerta y al ver el rostro iluminado del rubio al estar sobando lentamente su vientre al tiempo que tarareaba una canción cambio su antipatía por una mueca de felicidad.

Dejo lentamente la charola en la mesita ubicada al lado del rubio y como pudo se acomodo en la espalda del mismo, alzo las manos y del mismo modo acompaño al rubio danzando lentamente sus yemas níveas sobre el abultado y acanelado vientre.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos mas, hasta que el rugir de las tripas del rubio hicieron salir a ambos de su letargo, Sasuke se acomodo nuevamente en la posición que tenia mientras dormía al lado del rubio.

Mientras que Naruto se sentó sobre la cama y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y jalo la charola depositada a su lado, de un rápido movimiento empezó a embutir la gran cantidad de alimento que le habían llevado.

A su lado el moreno estaba pendiente de lo que ingería el otro, no quería que se indigestara por comer tanto pero el cansancio empezó a cobrarle nuevamente la factura, sus ojos se iban cerrando a intervalos irregulares de tiempo mientras la silueta del rubio iba desapareciendo de su campo de vista. No supo en que se perdió en la inconsciencia del reino de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, ese no era él definitivamente pero desde que tenía al rubio cerca todo su mundo pareció dar un gran giro.<p>

-Sasuke ya es hora de que te metas a bañar, ya de por si vas tarde ala oficina, Itachi te reñirá.

El blondo joven de rubios cabellos estaba cómodamente sentado sobre la cama mientras veía como su compañero iba de un lado a otro de la estancia buscando sabrá dios que cosas.

El moreno por su parte consciente de la hora tan tarde ala que llegaría ala oficina solo bufo de inconformidad.

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa dobe?

-ya, ya ándate a bañar teme, mientras yo plancho tu camisa.

El pelinegro solo asintió vagamente con la cabeza, no es que dudara de la habilidad del rubio con la plancha pero vamos a esas horas solo rogaba que no quemara muchas de sus camisas, se encamino hacia la bañera y entrecerró la puerta solo así no perder los ruidos hechos por el rubio.

Se desvistió totalmente y se encamino hacia la regadera, abrió el grifo y permitió que sus músculos se destensaran con la suave caricia del agua caliente. Mientras se estaba enjabonando. Una cabellera rubia se apareció por la puerta del baño.

-Hoy tengo cita de rutina con el ginecólogo, aun lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

-Claro que si dobe, por eso quería llegar temprano ala oficina a terminar mis asuntos.

-Pero no es obligatorio que vengas, si no puedes yo…

-¿A que hora es la cita?

-pero si Itachi se molesta, además ya estoy suficientemente grandecito para ir yo solo, yo puedo apañármelas para…

-Naruto…

-Ok, la consulta es a las 12 del día pero…

-Paso por ti a las 11:30 espero ya estés listo.

-Si mamá.

Rio de manera relajada al ver el empeño del moreno en acompañarlo, sabía que se sentiría más cómodo así.

-¿Prefieres la camisa a Rayas azul o la rosa?

-hmp… la que quieras dobe, ahora deja termino de bañarme.

-teme…

Cuando termino de bañarse ya era irremediablemente tarde, seguro su hermano le haría una escena por la hora que era y mucho cuando le dijera que tenía que salir a media mañana a acompañar al rubio a su cita, pero bueno mejor no pensaba mas en eso.

Salió del cuarto de baño y vio al rubio que le esperaba con la toalla en las manos, al verlo salir se le fue encima para poder secarle de manera correcta el pelo, el moreno solo se dejo hacer mientras el pasaba su toalla por las partes de cuerpo expuestas, tampoco tenía que incomodar al rubio con su desnudez.

-Ya pedí que te sirvieran el desayuno para que no se te hiciera mas tarde aún.

-Gracias dobe.

Al tiempo que el se acomodaba de manera correcta la camisa, el rubio terminaba de abotonarla y terminada su labor le hizo de manera practica el nudo a la corbata, ahora si ya estaba listo para poder ir a trabajar.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras mientras intercambiaban frases triviales o hablaban de las cosas que tendrían que realizar ese día. Al llegar al comer el desayuno del moreno ya estaba servido a lo que se sentó de manera rápida a deglutirlo tan rápido como sus dientes se lo permitían. El rubio tomo asiento al lado de él pero solo tomo un poco de cereal con leche.

-Es todo lo que desayunaras tu?

El rubio movió lentamente la cabeza de modo negativo.

-Aun no desayunare primero me quiero bañar, si no, no me dará tiempo, además tu madre no me perdonará si no la espero.

-Ya esta todo listo para la cita

-Ya teme, de todos modos hablare al hospital para confirmar las cosas.

Termino de un solo trago el café que quedaba en su traza, fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y salió rumbo al vestíbulo donde el rubio ya estaba esperándolo con su abrigo.

-Quiero que ya estés tarde cuando regrese eh Naruto.

-Si si teme ándate ya que Itachi se molestara aun más.

Bajo su cuerpo un poco para estar cerca del vientre del rubio y paso sutilmente su mano por el a manera de caricia.

-Bebe haz que tu padre se apure vale?

Se incorporo, tomo sus cosas y por puro impulso le dio un suave beso al rubio en los labios.

-Regreso pronto, cuídate.

Y sin esperar a ver la reacción por parte del otro subió rápidamente a su automóvil.

El rubio por su parte solo lo vio alejarse con las mejillas arreboladas de rojo carmín ante el inocente acto. Sonrió para sus adentros y se encamino hacia dentro de la casa, hoy sería un buen día, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Subió rápidamente o al menos lo mas rápido que sus vientre le permitía, se ducho rápidamente pues el día apenas estaba por comenzar para el, antes de ir a su cita periódica debía varios pendiente que hacer para su trabajo y no debía de malgastar el poco tiempo que no le absorbían. Llego de nuevo al comedor y vio que ahí estaba Mikoto esperándolo para desayunar y debatir asuntos con la organización y cosas por el estilo.

-Es bueno ver que tienes tanto entusiasmo y emoción para trabajar desde temprano Naru-chan.

-Okasan, hoy tengo que ir al doctor así que Sasuke dijo que debía de darme prisa, ya sabe como es cuando las cosas no están a tiempo… -decía mientras se empinaba el jugo de naranja que le pasaba una de las jóvenes del servicio.

-Si, él puede ser algo persistente con las cosas pero después de todo así fue desde que era pequeño.

-Como era Sasuke cuando era niño?

-jajaja haber vemos.

Fue la rápida respuesta de la dama de cabellera negra mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma casual dando la impresión de estar recordando. Luego de unos breves momentos empezó a decir con una voz totalmente suave.

-Cuando Sasuke nació, era tan delicado y precioso como todo niño es al nacer, o al menos para una madre todos sus hijos son hermosos, aunque a Sasuke no le guste que lo diga la verdad es que las personas que lo veían pensaban que era una niña.

Ya sabes, por los rasgos finos con lo que nació, inclusive un par de veces golpeo a uno niños del kínder por llamarlo "cara de niño bonito", ese día fue algo realmente chusco, pero para su padre no fue ninguna gracias el que su hijo se estuviera peleando en la escuela con el solo molestar de sus compañeros. Itachi por aquel entonces tuvo que hablar con el para que de alguna forma no se molestara por eso e incluso fue cuando empezó a ir al club de kendo.

-jajajaja vaya el Teme con cara de niña… aunque no le ah cambiado mucho.

La morena mujer esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se le levantaba de su lugar.

-Lo sé, pero no es bueno recordárselo, ya sabes que con su carácter no es bueno hacerlo rabiar, pero mejor será que nos apuremos con estos informes antes de que tengas que partir. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe cariño?

-No okasan no es necesario.

-Bueno bueno como tú decidas pero no se te olvide llamar por teléfono para confirmar la cita.

* * *

><p>Llego justo a tiempo a la oficina antes de que se molesto hermano entrara, justo cuando estaba revisando su lista de pendientes fue que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un moreno similar a él.<p>

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Sabes que nunca falto a menos de que sea por alguna razón importante.

-Pero has llegado demasiado tarde últimamente, si fueras un empleado común…

-Pero no lo soy, así que no empieces a hacer tus dramas Itachi que siempre termino todo lo que se me deja.

-Vaya vaya parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor el día de hoy, pensé que con el embarazo y las hormonas, tu, Naruto…

El sonrojo acudió de manera inmediata a sus pálidas mejillas e intentando evadir la mirada del mayor giro su asiento dándole la espalda, simulando la búsqueda de algún papel entre los archiveros que tenia en la parte de atrás de su lugar.

-no se de que hablas imbécil y si solo viniste a molestar ándate por donde llegarte que estoy muy ocupado.

-Sasu-chan que amargado eres!

-Itachi…

-Bueno ya a que hora piensas fugarte

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Dei me dijo esta mañana que Naruto tenía consulta y conociéndote como te conozco no le dejaras ir solo ¿cierto?

-hmp…

-Bueno solo recuerda que tienes que tener los balances antes del día catorce.

-Se cuales son mis obligaciones no tienes que andar indicándome mis asignaciones.

-Sabias que durante el embarazo también se puede tener coito siempre y cuando…

Dejo la oración en el aire al intentar huir de la engrapadora que volaba directo a su cabeza cortesía de su hermano, mejor sería dejarlo solo antes de que se enojara más.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez estaba mas que listo y el moreno no daba la mas mínima señal de aparición, estaba apunto de llamar a su móvil cuando de pronto el coche apareció frente a la verja de la casa. Se encamino por el jardín que conectaba con la entrada al exterior y saludo amablemente al guardia de la entrada, salió al exterior y subió de manera rápida al coche.<p>

-¿Llamaste para confirmar la cita?

-Claro que si teme, pero ya vamos tarde… ¿por qué demorabas?

-Itachi estaba al pendiente de la hora en que salía

-… ¿te saliste sin decirle nada?

-Estará bien, no es tan inútil, además solo le encanta fastidiarme ¿desayunaste bien?

-Claro que si, tu madre me hace comer como si estuviera esperando sextillizos

-jajaja dobe

-Es verdad Sasuke, estoy notando que la ropa ya no me queda… pero mejor empieza a andar o de lo contrario jamás llegaremos y Obochan estarás más que furiosa contigo.

-hmp…

El carro paso rápidamente por el centro de la cuidad en dirección al hospital donde estaba concertada la cita, entraron por las grandes puertas de cristal se acercaron ala recepción donde estaba una enfermera.

-Bueno días disculpe venga a consulta son el Dr. Jiraiya y quisiera saber si ya nos puede recibir.

Dijo de modo cortes el rubio mientras el moreno le daba alcance, se había quedado para poder sacar del coche los papeles y estudios medios que ya se la habían hecho al rubio, además de su carnet de identificación médica.

-Es usted ¿Naruto Uchiha?

-Si –respondió rápidamente el moreno

-No –contrarresto el rubio de manera impulsiva –Digo si, bueno soy Naruto pero mi apellido es Uzumaki, no Uchiha.

-déjelo así, ¿Podemos pasar a que nos atienda el doctor?

-Como usted diga, el Dr. Aún no llega al dar consultas esta en la sala de expulsión atendiendo un parto de urgencia que llego esta mañana pero antes de irse me pidió que subiera usted al servicio de ultrasonido para que lo chequen ellos, su expediente y demás ya esta halla así que si gusta usted pasar.

-Claro Señorita muy amable.

Mira al moreno con mueca de confusión pero ambos empezaron a andar por el largo y solitario pasillo que daba ala sala de ultrasonidos, llegaron ala sala donde en la pequeña recepción estaba atendida por una joven.

Luego de terminar de nueva cuenta la explicación fueron guiados ala sala donde estaba el Medico Radiólogo encargado de su estudio.

-Buenos días pase por favor, se recuesta en la cama y se descubre el vientre por favor.

-Claro claro…

Digo de manera nerviosa el rubio se llevo una mano y rasco distraídamente su nuca, cuando sintió la mano del moreno en la extremidad que no ocupaba. Sonrió de manera ligera y llevo a cabo las indicaciones que le habían hecho.

-Va a sentir un poco de frio sobre su vientre –decía el medico al vaciar sobre su ya descubierto abdomen una sustancia azul.

Empezó a deslizar el doctor el aparato por todo el vientre del rubio una tras otra tras vez y sin decir palabra alguna, haciendo que los nervios de Naruto salieran cada vez mas brote.

-Esta todo bien doctor –La voz grave y gruesa de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos, el doctor con una mirada enigmática y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió al moreno.

-¿Es usted el esposo?

-Si –contesto de manera automática el moreno no sin dejar de ser consiente de la mala mirada por parte del rubio que seguía tumbado sobre la cama mesa.

-Acérquese por favor ala pantalla hay algo que deberías de ver con sus propios ojos.

El moreno con el seño frunció se acerco ala oscura pantalla del aparato, y las imágenes iban y venían sin forma ni contorno hasta que de pronto vio lo que el doctor estaba tratando de enseñarle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente sangre a todo su organismo

-E.. eso es..

-¿Qué es Sasuke? Esta todo bien.. a que se refiere…

-Si, efectivamente felicidades a los dos van a tener…

* * *

><p>Me pregunto que pasara... jajaja es una sorpresa especial para todas ustedes! (rie con risa de maldad) jajajja naaa ya hablanco en serie este sera el último capitulo donde puedan opinar acerca del sexo (del bebe, no del que tienen los protagonistas cofcof) en fiin espero halla sido de su agrado y ya sabe a comentar!<p>

Leo (y releo) todas y cada una de sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi y tambien me encantan las sugerencias =) por todo gracias!

Y nos estamos leyendo ya el proximo año 2012 =3 pasenla genial mis mejores deseos y buenas vibras!

Con Muchisiiiiiiimo cariño... Akaerii-chan =3


	12. Doble Sorpresa

Espero aun halla personas alas que les agrade esta historia y puedan seguir leyendola. Gracias alas personitas que comentaron se les agradece y jamas dejare esta historia... hasta que termine. Espero sea de su agrado.

Dedicado a todas las personas que han dejado su comentario a lo largo de todos los capitulos. Espero lo sigan haciendo. (estimulan mi torcida mente)

**Doble Sorpresa.**

Felicidades, al parecer son dos bebes los que aparecen... miren si pueden acercarse a la pantalla para que los puedan observar -el médico movió del aparato por el vientre del rubio de arriba hacia abajo, mientras en la pantalla se visualizaban las partes de los bebes- ambos están aparentemente bien, Felicidades fueron afortunados y al parecer por partida doble.

El moreno se acerco de manera rápida cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo del rubio descansando y observo la imagen que aparecía en viejo monitor frente a él, efectivamente ahí, aunque no supiera poder leer las imágenes de manera correcta, aparecían lo que bien podría imaginarse como dos cabezas pequeñas y conforme el aparato en el abdomen del rubio iba de arriba abajo el cuerpo también apareciendo.

Tomo de manera consiente la mano del rubio, sonriendo como bobo al ver la expresión de éxtasis que aparecía en su rostro en esos momentos.

-cómo es posible q... que sean dos- pregunto muy atónito el rubio.

-pues en su condición es normal, según leí en el reporte en de inseminación... por lo tanto al estimular la maduración de gametos puede que hayan sido no solo uno el cual maduro.

-vaya, dos bebes... ¡Sasuke! Escuchaste dos bebes... dos... ahora si podre tener una familia... -el rubio con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que atentaban con salir solo observo con una gran sonrisa al moreno, el cual de la misma manera con los ojos rojos le sonreía de manera boba.

-ya escuche debe, serán dos preciosos bebes -se volteo hacia la persona que realizaba el estudio- ¿ya puede ver que serán?, me refiero a si son niños o niñas...

- me parece aun están algo pequeños para poder ver si son niños o niñas pero no se preocupe -esbozo una sonrisa- los niños crecen rápido y tal vez la próxima consulta ya podamos ver que serán, de momento será mejor que nos apuremos a terminar el estudio para que pasen con Jiraiya-sama y les pueda programar la próxima consulta.

Ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano sonreían como bobos expresando la alegría de la cual era participes en ese momentos. El estudio termino unos minutos más y se les entrego los resultados así como unas pequeñas fotos del ultrasonido.

Con paso suelto y con tranquila charlando entre ambos, realizando planes de como serian de ahora en adelante sus vidas, pues ya no solo sería un bebe si no dos, alegría era una emoción que no podían esconder de su fasie por lo que apresuraron su andar para poder pasar al consultorio.

De regreso en el automóvil, el rubio hablar rápidamente por su celular a sus amigos más cercanos para poder darles las nueva noticia sobre su embarazo, todos se mostraban totalmente asombrados pues jamás pensaron que fueran dos los que esperaba el rubio, pero aun así lo felicitaron de todo corazón.

Por su parte el moreno iba con la mirada fija en el camino de la carretera conduciendo con la mayor precaución posible, después de hablar con el doctor y de las recomendaciones que se le dieron con respecto a los tratados que el rubio necesitaría de ahora en adelante, su cabeza él un mar de pensamientos, Naruto, su Naruto tendría ya no solo un bebe si no dos, a él le hubiera gustado mucho ser el padre biológico de esos niños pero...

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otros, tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, el ya había dado su palabra de hacerse cargo de esos niños, de apoyar a Naruto en esta nueva etapa de la vida en la apenas empieza... pero aun así... el también quería tener un hijo de su propia sangre, alguien que llevara sus genes, y fue ahí donde pensó si el rubio aceptaría después de tener a los gemelos tener un hijo de su propia sangre -Uchiha-. Salió de su mundo cuando una mano empezó a pasarse por su rostro obstruyendo la visibilidad del camino.

-teme, tierra llamando a Sasuke...

-Dobe no hagas eso, ¿no ves podemos chocar contra cualquier cosa?

-Pero es que llevo más de diez minutos llamándote y tu no mas no me respondes...

-eso no es verdad, pero que me ibas a decir -rebatió mientras daba la vuelta sobre una avenida.

-Sabes Sasuke, cuando empecé esto jamás pensé que fuera a ser padre de dos niños, al menos los dos de momento y eso me hace tan feliz, y más pues... -bajo la mirada sonrojándose de momento- pues porque estas aquí conmigo, para ayudarme... yo quería...

-Sabes que no tienes que decirlo, Naruto eres la persona más importante ahora y de momento

-como que de momento Teme...

-jajajaj tranquilo Dobe, lo eres al menos hasta que nazcan los niños... después de eso solo recibirás un tercio de mi atención.

El rubio no pudo suprimir una sonrisa radiante que adorno sus labios ante la confesión del moreno.

-Sabes, creo que los bebes que querrán mucho, a pesar de lo amargado, paranoico y sobreprotector que eres-Dijo casi recitando el mensaje mientras se sobaba lentamente su vientre ya un tanto abultado.

-Sobre eso... Naruto quiero pedirte un favor especial y antes de que me digas una respuesta quiero que lo pienses muy bien porque es por el bien de los niños.

-que pasa Sasuke, habla que empiezas a asustarme...

-quiero que dejes de momento todos tus trabajos, y me refiero a la ayuda que le das a mi madre con el evento y esas cosas.

-Pero... pero yo ya había quedado con okasan y... además estoy embarazado Sasuke, no lisiado...

-no te lo tomes a mal Naruto, pero tu embarazo ya de por si es de alto riesgo, y ahora que sabemos que son dos... pues los riesgo se duplican y..

-Estás diciendo que no me cuido como debería y que no cuido bien a los niños.

-No Naruto no estoy diciendo eso... pero dadas las circunstancias...

-joder Sasuke, estoy embarazado no incapacitado mentalmente... soy totalmente capaz de realizar todas mis actividades sin que interfieran en mi estado.

-Yo se que si Dobe, pero tienes que cuidarte mas y cuidar a los niños... ¿por qué haces esto tan difícil? Además te lo estoy pidiendo por la buena y te aviso antes de todo.

-¿antes de que Sasuke? ¿Antes de que? -Rubio empezaba a subir el tono de su voz debido a la terquedad del moreno. Empezaba a enojarse.

-De todos modos pienso hablar con mi madre para arreglar todo esto, no pienso arriesgar a los niños ni a ti. Tu estado es de cuidado y no quiero que pase algo debido a una nimiedad.

-Tienes idea de lo estúpido que te escuchas? No intentes controlar mi vida Sasuke joder

-hmp solo hago lo mejor para ti...

-¿lo mejor dices? ¿Y qué piensas ponerme en una burbuja de cristal para que nada me pase de aquí hasta que nazcan los niños?

El moreno solo apretó fuertemente las manos sobre el volante del coche, haciendo que sus puños se tornaran blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre ellos.

-Porque no puedes entender tan solo un poco.

-ENTENDER QUE SASUKE

-QUE SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y NO QUIERO PERDERLOS.

Se estaciono frente al portón de la mansión mientras trataba de tomar un poco de aire.

-Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres Sasuke, pero aun así no trates de encerrarme en una burbuja de cristal... no es justo.

-Si de verdad me entiendes entonces no lo pensarías muchos y lo harías, sabes que esas cosas son muy estresantes, agobiantes y demás ¿Que pasara cuando tengas más voluminoso tu vientre y no puedas siquiera moverte sin sofocarte?

El rubio haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzársele encima al moreno y golpearlos empezó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, pero su instinto era más fuerte, por lo que opto por salir del auto no sin antes azotar de manera fuerte la puerta.

-A donde crees que vas Naruto, aun no terminamos de hablar...

Bajo de manera rápida para poder alcanzar al rubio el cual ya le llevaba algo de ventaja sobre el camino que llevaba a la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-que te jodan Sasuke si crees voy a dejar de hacer mis actividades diarias solo porque a ti te ah bajado la paranoia.

Llego a la puerta de la casa y de un solo tirón abrió la puerta y se adentro. El moreno sabia que el rubio no iba a ceder tan fácilmente y eso lo sacaba de quicio, aunque él tampoco iba a perder. El era un Uchiha.

-NARUTO!.

Paso rápidamente por la verja de entrada y se adentro a la puerta de su casa, con toda la rapidez que podía usar en esos momentos. Mas sin embargo no conto con la persona que iba bajando lentamente las escaleras.

-Naruto, cariño es bueno ver que han regresado... pero cuéntame como les fue...

-Okasan! Te tengo una buena noticia espero tu también te alegres...

En esos momentos el moreno acababa de llegar al lado del rubio quien se limito a verlo con mala cara pero sin desviar los ojos de su mirada, la cual podía ver, contenía gran parte de su furia por la presencia de su madre.

-Dobe es por tu propio bien así que no te pongas como crio...

-ya te dije que no Sasuke, no estoy lisiado y puedo realizar mis actividades normales sin ningún tipo...

-y cuando estés más avanzado que? Seguirás diciendo lo mismo...

-De que están hablando... -Mikoto con cara de sorpresa no dejaba de posar la mirada de un rostro al otro confundida por la plática que estaba presenciando. Mas sin embargo no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

-Sasuke ya bastante tengo con los malestares del embarazo para encima tratar de llevar tus cosas de niño mal mimado, es mi vida y yo soy quien decide...

-Pero ya no solo es tu vida baka, ahora también tienes que pensar en ellos.

-Soy su padre, quien más puede estar al pendiente de ellos que yo...

-Y que hay de mi! Eh? Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? Además ya lo eh decidido, y es por el bien de mis hijos...

-Hijos? -susurro quedamente la morena mientras procesaba la información recibida.

-Pues disculpa que no deje que controles mi vida, pero será lo...

-Naruto!

La mirada de ambos se volteo de súbito ala moreno que con cara de no tener idea de que pasaba ahí, quería una explicación.

-Madre, Naruto está esperando...

-Son Gemelos okasan! Hoy al fin pude verlos y eran dos y y y...

No tuvo que decir más para que la morena se le fuera a los brazos y lo apretujara fuertemente para después pasar su mano por el vientre contrario. Eso definitivamente era una noticia para celebrar.

-vaya cariño que buena sorpresa, pero esto tenemos que celebrar... Sasuke llama a inmediatamente a Itachi para que traiga a Deidara la familia tiene que celebrar semejante noticia... pero Naru amor que emoción...

Sasuke por el contrario sabía que sería mejor no seguir con la discusión por hoy, el rubio debía de ceder de una u otra forma y él personalmente se encargaría de eso.

-Sasuke cariño muévete que tenemos tanto que hacer... Naru ven ayudarme a prepara las cosas.

Sin que diera tiempo para nada mas tomo las muñecas del rubio y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, lugar donde no los escucharía su hijo quien se había quedado en la entrada de la casa intentando marcar a su hermano.

-Y bien, porque discutías con Sasuke, sabes que eso le puede causar daños al bebe y no me mientas Naruto...

El rubio hizo un mohín en el rostro antes de empezar a despotricar contra el moreno, cuando este entro ala habitación haciendo tenso el ambiente.

Mikoto por su parte sabía que debía hablar con el rubio, pero que no lo haría a profundidad mientras el menor de sus hijos estuviese ahí. Por lo que giro rápidamente hacia él.

-Sasuke cariño puedes ir a la tienda del centro a traes estas cosas por favor y un poco de vino para la comida...

-Pero madre sería mejor que...

-Pero nada Sasuke, ve de una vez y por ahí pasas a la oficina por tu hermano.

-Pero acabo de hablar con él y dice que vendrá en unos momentos, que pasara por Deidara y ...

-Sasuke...

El moreno observo a su madre y después al rubio quien desvió la mirada, soltó un bufido de resignación y guardo sus manos en el bolsillo.

- Esta bien regreso en un rato.

Avanzo hasta el rubio y aunque este se resistió, termino por darle un beso en la frente y susurro en su oído "no tardo", mientras a su madre solo la beso en la mejilla y salió por donde había entrado.

Aún observando desaparecer la espalda de su hijo por la puerta de la cocina, Mikoto se giro sobre sí misma para poder enfocar en sus orbes obscuras al joven trigueño que estaba delante de ella cortando verduras mientras susurraba palabras incongruentes para la mujer.

-Y bien Naru cariño me piensas decir cuál es la razón del pleito de hace unos momentos, o piensas que leere tu mente.

El rubio por su parte solto un bufido antes de retomar nuevamente aire.

-Sasuke quiere que deje mis actividades, todas las que aun realizo para que me cuide mejor según él, con el pretexto de que los niños necesitan no se…

-Me imagino que tu respuesta fue negativa, ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

Naruto se rasco de manera distraída la mejilla para después colocar un sutil tono sonrojado a sus mejillas.

-Pues… es que siento que de alguna forma, ya no soy útil en nada, y que Sasuke piensa que siempre tiene que estar ahí cuidándome como si no pudiera hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Solo es eso o también hay algo más?

-Pues creo que solo es eso… y también de cierta forma quiero controlar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida. Como si le perteneciera.

-ja ja ja de cierta forma Sasuke se parece mucho a su abuelo, mi padre era igual de paranoico y manipulador que lo es mi hijo, y debo advertirte que no se dará por vencido tan rápido en este asunto.

Esbozo una sonrisa antes de poder continuar con su dialogo.

-Pero también a mi me gustaría que lo tomaras a consideración, sabes que te cuidamos mucho porque eres realmente importante y el embarazo es algo estresante a veces, te lo digo yo que eh pasado por ahí dos veces.

-Pero aun así, es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar, piénsalo en vez de estar estresado con temas de oficina y demás. Ese tiempo podrías dedicarlo a hacer otras cosas como terapia de embarazo… yoga. Sabes en la mañana estuve leyendo un reportaje de una revista donde daban testimonios sobre el parto con delfines. Hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer… Pero como te repito es tu decisión.

El rubio empezó a meditar por unos minutos, no estaría tan mal la idea de poder hacer ese tipo de cosas interesantes y empezar a dedicarse a buscar cosas para la habitación, los nombres… tantas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Pero aun así no sería como si estuviera cediendo ante los chantajes y manipulaciones de Sasuke.

La morena lo medito unos minutos antes de sonreír y contestarle.

-No es necesario que alguien ceda o quien gane o pierda, el punto más importante es que tu y los bebes estén mejor ¿no crees?, además si puedes sacar algo de provecho y bienestar para ti… pues aprovéchalo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos antes de esbozar una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Además el dominante de la relación, siempre le hace creer al otro que lleva las riendas…

* * *

><p>¿Itachi eres retrasado? Si, te estoy diciendo que paso por ti a la oficina en quince minutos… /

/¿Vas a tardar media hora? Estas demente… no cuando este ahí quiero que estés listo para salir…/

/Queeee…. No, dejar de jugar, si mama me pidió que pasara por ti y Deidara/

/En quince minutos/

Sin más colgó, a veces no entendía como la gente podía considerar un genio a su hermano mayor, se comportaba como un niño, como un niño idiota.

No por nada termino al lado del pirómano de Deidara, que para variar tenía que pasar por el al centro, retrasando si se podía mas su viaje a la casa. Pero más valía apurar sus compras. Esta tarde pintaba para ser algo larga y aun había un rubio tonto que tenía que ceder.

* * *

><p>Lo se, no es lo que esperaban pero trato de retomar las ideas de este fic y ya nos estamos poniedo las pilas :] jamas la abandonare y mientras halla personas alas que les agrade publicare! No tardare tanto para el proximo capitulo, estoy de vacaciones y pues hay que aprovechar. Lamento terriblemente la demora pero espero sea de su agrado y me dejen saber sus comentarios. ¿Corto? Pues dejen comentarios para que el proximo no lo sea... porque igual y hasta halla un bonus!<p>

Con mucho Cariño. Akaerii


	13. Formas de convencimiento

Bueno no tarde tanto como la vez pasada! hay una gran felicidad que aun halla personas leyendo! las quiero mucho y esta capitulo va para todas las personitas que comentan. Ando con poco tiempo espero puedan seguir dejándome saber su opinión cuenta mucho para mi y prometo contestar próximamente a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Formas de convencimiento<strong>

1.-

Definitivamente ese no era su día, y la gran vena palpándole sobre la frente desde hacía más de una hora era muestra física de ello, desde hace una hora se encontraba en la tienda de licores tratando (acompañado de su molesto hermano) tratando de elegir algo para celebrar tal ocasión (según palabras de Itachi), desde hace una hora tiempo la cual hubiese podido regresar a su hogar al lado de su rubio.

Pero como todo en esta vida no sucede como debería, después de la selección del vino ahora se encontraba ahí, pleno centro de la ciudad con su hermano discutiendo las cosas que deberían de comprar. Mas bien era el quien discutía en tomar lo primero que pasara por su vista para así poder regresar pronto, mas sin embargo su hermano se había empecinado en "tomarse muy enserio los alimentos que ingerirían ese día".

-Mamá y Naruto ya están cocinado baka, ¿para qué diablos quieres llevar más comida que solo se desperdiciara?

-Nunca hay comida de más Sasu-chan, además es mejor tener toda una gama de donde escoger, que tal si a Naruto se le antoja algo diferente… Ya sabes dicen que los antojos…

-Si lo que sea solo apúrate y has lo más pronto que puedas tus sandeces, aun debemos de pasar por Deidara.

Su humor estaba de por si algo agitado por la discusión que había tenido con el rubio, pero debía de alguna forma u otra arreglárselas para que el áureo desistiera de sus labores. Como si en verdad necesitara el dinero, dijo entre pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por su hermano quien al parecer no se decidía porque tipo de jamón envinado sería bueno llevar. Bufando sonoramente dejo sus ideas de lado y se concentro en salir pronto rumbo al departamento de su hermano para poder recoger a su respectiva pareja, porque algo dentro de él le decía que aun le faltaba algo de tiempo para poder regresar a la acogedora mansión.

Saco rápidamente su celular para poder entretenerse en algo más sano que estar mandándole miradas envenenadas a su hermano mientras este coqueteaba con la encargada de caja, accedió rápidamente al la opción de mensajería y rápidamente tecleo con toda la rapidez con la que sus pálidas falanges le permitían.

"Itachi insistió en llevar más comida, pasamos por Deidara y ya. Pd te extraño dobe"

Sabía que eso se leía sumamente cursi, pero no le había dejado otra alternativa, Naruto se había puesto el chulo y no le quedaba más que jugar sucio, si eso no funcionaba. Tendría que recurrir a la artillería pesada.

* * *

><p>2.-<p>

El pitido de su móvil llamo su atención, dejo su labor de cortar un poco la carne para poder ver quién era. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era de Sasuke.

Su mensaje lo desconcertó, hasta donde recordaba el moreno había partido algo molesto por no haber accedido a su proposición, pero viniendo de Sasuke nunca se sabía con certeza, a veces ni el mismo podía entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno.

Bajo la vista unos momentos y recordó aquellos viejos momentos de antaño.

**-Flash Back-**

_Sentado bajo un árbol ubicado en la parte más posterior de la escuela estaba un rubio lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, había tenido una discusión para variar con sus abuelos en la mañana, después con el incomprensible humano (aunque algunas veces duda que lo fuera) de su novio y todo por una tonta rabieta del mismo._

_Que no podía entender que Gaara solo era su amigo, uno de las más queridos para el rubio y el simple hecho que Sasuke hiciera uso de su más frívolo todo para hablar con él le molestaba sí, pero lo soportaba, siempre había tenido algo de paciencia o más bien de flexibilidad con los desplantes, berrinches y situaciones de posesividad el moreno. Pero esta había acabo de terminar por romper todo. Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho de ir e insultar a su amigo solo por haberse ofrecido a darle algunas clases para poder regularizarse, el solo lo había hecho para ayudar a Naruto._

_Pero claro, como según Sasuke eso solo le correspondía a él no podía y aunque últimamente con todos las obligaciones que tenía el moreno en los diferentes club y grupos en los que participa, el tiempo de interacción entre ambos se había reducido ampliamente, y el rubio necesitaba poder aprobar sus materias para no tener problemas con sus abuelos, pero no._

_El Señor perfección se había aparecido exactamente cuando Gaara le hacia la propuesta, y obvio la respuesta del moreno se hizo saber rápidamente, lo empujo, insulto y tacho de zorra por andar tratando de "quitarle al rubio". Todo frente a un perplejo Naruto que no sabía qué hacer pues toda la escena se le hacia surrealista. Pero fueron los ojos claros como el agua de Gaara lo que lo trajeron de su burbuja y salió a la defensa del pelirrojo. Resultado haber discutido ampliamente con el moreno y haber dicho palabras hirientes –muchas- cada uno._

_Y ahora estaba ahí sentado bajo la sombra del fresco árbol, con la mirada perdida al frente pensando mil y un cosas, pero sin llegar a la conclusión o solución de alguna de ellas. Tan exhorto estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se aproximo a él por la espalda, paso delicadamente sus brazos por los hombros del rubio y descanso su mandíbula sobre el hueco que formaba el broceado cuello._

_-Me perdonas.._

_-Sabes que esta vez si te pasaste, Gaara solo quería ayudarme._

_-Detesto verlo rondando alrededor tuyo, pero como sea… -Empezó a deslizar su nariz de la clavícula hasta el lóbulo del oído, repartiendo suaves besos mientras dejada que su aliento chocara con la sensible piel expuesta – ¿me perdonaras entonces?_

_-Sasuke… –gimió levemente mientras el moreno seguía con lo suyo, sus ávidas manos no tardaron tomar vida propia y empezar a deslizarse por la firme anatomía expuesta frente._

_-Vamos Naruto, no puedes estar molesto conmigo, sabes que todo lo que hago es por nosotros, el solo pensar que alguien pueda separarnos me hace…_

_-Aun asi no tenias derecho de tratar así a Gaara… él solo.. –Las pálidas manos del moreno ya se había colado debajo de la camisa del uniforme y se paseaban como delicados pinceles sobre la piel acanelada. La temperatura de su cuerpo había empezado a subir y aunque de cierta manera le gustaba tener las caricias del moreno, sabía que no estaban en un lugar propiamente del todo._

_-Naruto… solo déjate llevar –susurro suavemente sobre el oído del menor para poder hacer que este cayera finalmente, esos eran algunos de los puntos débiles del rubio y para su desgracia el moreno parecía ya poder manipularlos habilidosamente. De pronto empezó a besar pasionalmente la nuca de su acompañante antes de girarlo sobre sus brazos para poder plantarle un delicado beso en los labios._

_-Pero deberás disculparte con Gaara después temer. _

_Dijo con el último aliento de cordura antes de dejarse llevar por los suaves mimos del mayor, aunque no lo llegarán a hacer ese día (ellos aun no habían tenido relaciones) no paso por alto cada uno de los momentos de caricias intimas que podían disfrutar ambos._

**-End Flas Back-**

-Naruto cariño estas bien, de pronto los colores se te han ido a la cara.

Aumentando aun más el rubor de sus mejillas al sentir las delicadas manos de Mikoto en la frente el rubio se auto bofeteó mentalmente por estar recordando ese tipo de cosas, y más junto a la Sra. Uchiha, pero las hormonas últimamente estaban haciendo de las suyas y mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Suspiro ampliamente antes de soltar una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Si okasan, solo recordé algunas cosas…

Dijo mientras se llevaba una sus manos a la nuca para poder proyectar así un gesto despreocupado.

* * *

><p>3.-<p>

El tomo el teléfono que tenía en las manos al ver el número de la llamada entrante. Sabía que ella sería la primera en enterarse de su partida así como así, pero también sería ella la que mejor lo comprendería. La mejor oportunidad se la había presentado y no pensaba desaprovecharla, ya el destino le había jugado algunas veces el amor del rubio.

Y ahora, que el mismo objeto de su deseo había decidido formar una familia con él (al menos biológicamente) tenía más derecho que nadie a estar ahí con él, y quien sabe quizá con algo de tiempo el rubio llegaría a desarrollar el mismo tipo de amor que le profesaba. Y con ese cálido pensamiento dentro que hacía que le subiera un calorcito desde el pecho, contesto.

/¿Temari eres tú?/

/SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS SABAKU NO GAARA/

Dejo escuchar su leve risa, sabía que la rubia iría en esos momentos a alcanzarlo. Y aunque la necesitaría mucho, aun no era tiempo.

/baja la voz Temari, solo vine a buscar mi felicidad, encuentre la encuentre te llamare/

/Ni se te ocurra atreverte a colgarme, aunque sea dime donde estas o si estás bien/

/Estoy de maravilla y si no te molesta tengo que recoger mis maletas, te llamo cuando este en el hotel/

Sin más apretó la tecla de colgado mientras con paso decidió se apresuro a tomar su maleta. Y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro dejo el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Konoha.

* * *

><p>4.-<p>

Algunas veces, solo algunas se pregunta por qué no fue hijo único, describir a su hermano como una persona tonta sería muy poco, el adjetivo infantil quedaría totalmente pequeño para ese ente que ahora estaba ahí en plena pastelería haciendo berrinche para comprar pastel de chocolate, mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí, se le quedaban viendo de manera cómica. Donde estaba el genio economista futura cabeza de la familia que todo mundo admiraba. Misterios de la vida sin duda alguna.

-Podrías comprar de una buena vez el ¿maldito pastel y largarnos?

-Ototo pero no hay de chocolate con fresas y chantilly…

Definitivamente a veces, solo algunas veces pensaba que kami-sama lo odiaba.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Acelero lo mas que se le permitía, ya estaba con dos horas de retraso y sus tripas se lo hacían sabes desde hacía más de media hora, después del incidente del pastel, salieron (más bien salió prácticamente arrastrando a Itachi de ese lugar) lo más rápido posible. Tardaron unos minutos en aparcarse en el estacionamiento del departamento de su hermano, no bajaron del auto pues Deidara ya estaba ahí esperándolos con cara de reproche por haber tardado más de lo usual.

-Tardaron… -fue la escueta acusación del rubio de coleta.

-Fue culpa de Itachi y su manía con la comida –Respondió hosco el moreno menor

-Compraste pastel de chocolate Itachi

-Claro que si Dei –Respondió rápida y sonriente el mencionado.

Sasuke por su lado decidió cerrar su mente y concentrar sus pensamientos en la carretera, ya no podían llegar tarde.

El trayecto duro menos de los esperado (con un hermano conduciendo a máximo límite establecido) por lo que en un dos por tres llegaron a la mansión.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba realizando los últimos toques a lo comida cuando percibió la entrada de sus hijos por la puerta principal y como uno de ellos (de seguro Sasuke) se apresuraba con una gran rapidez a la cocina, lo más probable buscando al rubio.

-Si buscas a Naruto acaba de subir unos momentos a su habitación para cambiarse, dijo que en uno minutos regresaba.

El moreno no queriendo el asunto solo dejo las bolsas que llevaba cargando en la mano sobre la barra junto a la cocina.

-Creo que será mejor que suba inmedian…

-De eso nada jovencito –La morena se acercó al menor de sus hijos y al ver que este fruncía el ceño no le quedó otra cosa que sonreír, algunas veces olvidaba lo posesivo que llegaba a ser su hijo, definitivamente eso no lo heredo de ella, probablemente de su padre, si eso era lo más probable.- Sera mejor que le des un poco de aire cariño, sabes que si lo estás atosigando solo causaras molestias en él.

-Además tiene que estar en las mejores condiciones no crees.

-Pero mamá él podría…

-Mejor siéntate y cuéntame porque estaban discutiendo esta mañana, y no quiero negativas Sasuke los vi, y Naruto no quiso contarme mucho, dice que son cosas sin importancia y paranoias tuyas… -Decía mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa donde cocinaba y tapaba una de sus cacerolas – Pero quiero que lo digas tú.

Bufo sonoramente antes de responderle a su madre, si ella se enteraba por otras fuentes (su hermano o Naruto) sería peor.

-Pues básicamente le propuse a Naruto que deje de trabajar para que pueda dedicarse de lleno a su embarazo, pero creo que él no se lo tomo a bien.

-Sabes que lo que le pides es mucho, él trabajó arduamente por estar en el lugar donde esta y que de la noche a la mañana le pidas eso, debe de ser duro como profesionista.

-Lo se madre, pero tampoco será para siempre, al menos hasta que los niños tengan al menos seis u quince años no crees…

La Sra. Uchiha no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de ella, algunas veces, solo algunas, pensaba que su hijo menor era algo paranoico. Pero definitivamente eso no lo heredo de ella.

El en momento que se disponía a rebatir, la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir de improviso dejando paso a los invitados de ese día.

-Madre a qué hora vamos a comer, muero de hambre y probablemente Naruto también.

-También me alegra mucho poder que estas muy bien de salud hijo mío, Dei por que no habías venido a visitarnos, si sé que vives es por obra de Naruto e Itachi.

-Lo lamento tanto Okasan –decía al tiempo que se acercaba a poder besar la mejilla de la misma – Pero eh estado bastante ocupado, ya sabes abriremos próximamente la galería de fotos y eso me ha tenido algo ocupado.

-Bueno, solo por eso deberás de comer doble ración de postre eh… ¿Pasamos de una vez al comedor?

El grupo entero paso al gran comedor de la mansión para poder convivir de manera más amena como lo hacían cada que había una noticia que causara gran revuelo. Y aunque tenía servidumbre para poder lidiarse de esas tareas, siempre era grato para la Sra. Uchiha el poder cocinar para sus hijos.

Sasuke por su parte giraba el cuello a cada momento para poder ver si el rubio tardaría en bajar, y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para poder ver ir a investigar si estaba bien. Los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras llegaron a sus oídos y rápidamente se acercó a constatar si se trataba del rubio.

* * *

><p>6.-<p>

La velada paso de lo más agradable para ambas partes, tampoco Itachi y Deidara se mostraron sorprendidos (pero muy felices) por la notica de los gemelos y desearon con mucho ánimo poder ya tenerlos, también entre broma y broma comentaron poder tener la oportunidad de apadrinarlos, o al menos a uno de ellos.

Definitivamente esa era la clase de familia que el rubio siempre había deseado tener, y ahora que la tenía no podía dejar de ser feliz.

Una mano pasada sobre sus hombros lo trago a la realidad, y lentamente sintió como esta empezaba a hacer pequeños masajes a sus ya de por si tensos. Sobre su espalda sintió en cuerpo del moreno acomodarse mejor para poder tener un panorama más completo del rubio en pijama.

-Sasuke…

-Shhhh dobe, tu solo déjate hacer…

Cerrando los ojos lentamente fue que dejo irse, sentir el tacto de las suaves manos del moreno sobre su piel era algo que de vez en cuando recordaba. Su agarre de pronto de volvió más firme y la playera que portaba fue a parar en la alfombra del piso mientras las manos níveas bajan más hasta detenerse al borde de su vientre y empezar a delinearlo traviesamente, mientras en el cuello, los besos empezaban a hacer suaves marcas color violáceas.

Giro sobre su propio cuerpo sin abandonar el abrazo en el cual estaba envuelto para poder ver la oscura mirada del moreno. Desde siempre sus ojos le habían cautivado, parecían querer revelarte algo desde lo profundo de su alma, pero solo Naruto era capaz de ver atravesó de ellos. Y lo que vio en ese momento lo asusto, pero a la vez lleno de un calor especial el pecho, ese sentimiento de deseo marcado en Sasuke como en el antaño. Sin dejar siquiera de posar sus ojos en él, se adelantó y beso delicadamente los labios del moreno quien no se resistió, la pregunta había estado ahí en el aire, en su mirada y el rubio no le había dado un no por respuesta, lo volvería a tener como tantas veces en el pasado lo tuvo.

Lo recostó por completo en la cama mientras sus manos trazaban el camino ya aprendido, sus sentidos empezaban a embotarse debido al erotismo de la misma escena mientras el rubio gemía a cada caricia que le era otorgada. Con mucho cuidado y sin llegar a sobrepasarse con el menor se colocó entre sus pierna al tiempo que el mismo iba deshaciéndose de sus prendas, sonrió con orgullo al ser recibido rápidamente sobre entre los acanelados muslos del rubio, delineo el vientre ya abultado que se extendía a su vista y lentamente con una de sus manos libres empezó la tarea de dilatar esa pequeña cavidad.

El rubio simplemente comenzaba a perder la cordura, sabía que no debería de hacer esto, pero todo era tan delirante, tan erótico y sublime que lo único que necesitaba de momento era sentir al moreno dentro.

Cuando sintió que el moreno colocaba la punta de su miembro en la estrechez de su cavidad, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

El moreno por su parte era consiente que tenía a merced al joven, bajo su cuerpo hasta que su ronca voz salió susurrante al oído del rubio.

-Naruto

El rubio solo empezó a jadear más al sentir el tibio y acompasado aliento sobre su lóbulo, y aun más cuando el miembro palpitante empezó a desliarse entre sus glúteos pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

-¿Dejaras de trabajar… al menos hasta que nazcan los bebes?

El rubio frunció marcadamente el ceño, sabía que Sasuke no se daría por vencido, pero usar esos momentos para hacerlo cambiar de decisión era bastante bajo, incluso para él. Estaba completamente decidido a decirle que no, pero sentir la dura virilidad del moreno sobre él, el estímulo que dejaba en su alma y la necesidad que estaba ahí a causa de las hormonas no le dejan razonar sus respuestas de manera correcta.

Una vez sabiendo que había ganado la batalla el moreno se entregó a la locura que torturaba sus sentidos al no poder fundirse al rubio, era débil, ese cuerpo bajo el suyo lo hacía débil, pero aun así, tenía que asegurarse de sus metas.

Fue de las emocionas y sensaciones más sublimes que en la vida había experimentado, poder hacerlo con el rubio era algo que no todo mundo (de hecho solo Sasuke) había experimentado y jamás cambiaria eso por nada.

Sudorosos pero con la sonrisa a mas no poder estaban acomodados uno sobre el otro, Naruto descansaba sobre el pecho del moreno y las manos de este bailaban delicadamente sobre el vientre expuesto de este, mientras el sueño empezaba a dominarlo.

Solo fue un efímero instante, un delicado movimiento que no paso imperceptible por los níveos dedos que surcaban la piel de un lado al otro, ese pequeño instante había hecho que ambos abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa que se había presentado ante ambos. Se había movido.

Uno de los bebes, o incluso pudiese ser que ambos se habían movido y ellos lo habían notado.

* * *

><p>Bueno me salio raro, lo se pero estamos retomando las ideas de este fic asi que poco a poco ahi vamos, aprecio a todas las que comentan en verdad leo y releo sus opiniones asi que no dejen de escribir es una buena forma de saber que les parece la historia. Tratare de actualizar cada 15 días para no resagarnos en la historia. Asi que nos leemos en la proxima actualización.<p>

Con mucho cariño Akaerii


	14. El largo día de Sasuke I

Se de antemano que no tengo palabras de disculpa por la enorme demora, espero aun este alguien leyendo esta bizarra historia.

El capitulo esta demasiado largo, por lo que lo dividi en dos partes, la otra la subo el Domingo o el Lunes! (depende de los reviews recibidos).

Dedicado a todas las personas que han leido esta historia

* * *

><p><strong>El Largo día de Sasuke.<strong>

Probablemente kami-sama lo odiaba, eso o algún ente todo superior y eterno gozaba con verlo sufrir de maneras inimaginables. Quería creer que todo era un mal sueño, que dentro de poco su conciencia volvería en sí y aun estaría en la cama, con Naruto entre sus brazos riendo a carcajada limpia, aun felices de poder ser padres, de poder percibir con sus propias manos como la vida de sus hijos se desarrollaba dentro del vientre de su rubia adoración y no en el lugar donde estaba. Solo deseaba con toda su alma que el día acabara.

Sentado en el gran comedor de la familia Uchiha, estaba el menor de ellos, deglutiendo su cena de manera mecánica, sin poder apartar la mirada del rubio que tenia frente a él. En otras condiciones estaría poniendo una sonrisa de bobo enamorado mientras lo observaba, pero en esta ocasión no era así. Junto a Naruto estaba sentado Gaara, quien de igual manera no podía despejar la vista del joven áureo, aunque el si le observaba con ojos de bobo enamorado. El Uchiha lo sentía en el aire, sus sentidos lo alertaban de la amenaza que podía llegar a representar el pelirrojo pero por primera vez en su vida. Sasuke no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima sin hacerse quedar mal ante el rubio.

Aun en su mente desfilaban de manera vertiginosa las escenas de ese día, como fue que llegaron a tal grado las cosas, pero después de todo era mejor tener cerca al enemigo.

**Fash Back.**

-Lo sentiste Teme! Lo sentiste!

Su sonrisa podría competir fácilmente con el sol, el éxtasis que recorría al Naruto en ese momento no podía ser comparado con nada que le hubiese acontecido con anterioridad. El poder saber que dentro de ti crecía una nueva vida era algo simplemente extraordinario.

-Dobe … -Sasuke simplemente sonrió de manera queda, tomo con delicadeza el pómulo del moreno con su mano más cercana y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios del contrario. – Definitivamente los bebes se parecerán a mí, desde pequeños y ya son tan despiertos y avanzados.

-Claro que no teme, son mis niños… serán igualitos a su padre más querido.

-Eso es natural, serán igualitos a mí.

Naruto solo pudo hacer un puchero con los labios mientras el moreno lo atraía nuevamente hacia el y lo recostaba sobre su pecho.

-Pero lo que es verdad es que los bebes necesitan que descanses, hoy ha sido un día muy agotado y será mejor que duermas un rato más.

-Que amargado eres Sasuke, además aun no tengo sueño.

El moreno lo observo de manera expectante, antes de sonreír de manera picara.

-Aun tienes energía Naruto, ¿No será acaso que quieres repetir?

El sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del aludido aumentaba en gran grado la imagen tierna que proyectaba con su ya abultado abdomen.

-Que pervertido eres Sasuke…

Le rebatió al mismo tiempo que trataba golpear su rostro con alguna de las almohadas a su disposición. Pero al ver fallido su intento por hacerlo desistió. Y empezó a tener una serie de bostezos.

-Ven acá Naruto, deja de ser tan testarudo y ya duérmete un rato.

El moreno no jalo y de nueva cuenta lo acomodo entre su pecho, el rubio no conforme se removió un rato mas alegando que Sasuke lo asfixiaba y que necesitaba más espacio. A regaña dientes del moreno se lo cedió, más sin embargo cuando pasadas las horas de la madrugada y con ambos cuerpos inertes debido al cansancio, uno al otro se fueron buscando, pegándose el uno al otro, sintiendo su calor. La esencia del contrario ya era algo necesario para poder descansar bien. La manera para poder garantizar no solo un buen sueño, si no uno reparador.

* * *

><p>2.-<p>

Trabajar para las industrias Uchiha era algo que simplemente cualquier mortal desearía, pero ella no era cualquier mortal.

Desde muy pequeña destaco por su capacidad dentro de las aéreas administrativas, su fuerte carácter era una de sus más grandes habilidades, su empeño, su capacidad de liderazgo y su mente analítica la habían puesto donde estaba ahora, como encargada del departamento de Planeación, Desarrollo Sustentable e Innovación Tecnología de la compañía, además de que su imagen (una mujer demasiado guapa) le había ayudado de sobremanera de eso no había duda.

Muchas personas matarían por ese puesto, ella estaba casi en los mejores lugares donde la compañía presentaba sus productos, y era la imagen del compromiso de la misma con los sectores más vulnerables de la población, al menos en el nuevo mundo, en América Latina y EUA puesto que en Japón de esas cosas se encargaba la Sra. Uchiha.

Por eso le extraño de sobre manera que de la noche a la mañana le llamaran de urgencia para que pudiese cubrir el puesto de la sede principal aunque sea de manera temporal, no le habían dado motivos, puesto que después de todo los dueños no se los daban a los empleados.

Y por esa razón estaba ahí, en el aeropuerto internacional esperando a que fueran a recogerla, necesitaba urgentemente un baño y arreglarse de manera correcta para la reunión que se celebraría dentro de unas horas en la compañía. Donde estaría la mayor parte de la familia Uchiha –Fugaku estaba atendiendo las sedes de Asia Central y Europa del Este-, donde estaría él. Donde estaría Sasuke.

-Buenas días Srita. Karin, la limosina de la compañía Uchiha la está esperando en la entrada.

Volvería a ver a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>3.-<p>

Embestía de manera rítmica el rubio cuerpo que estaba bajo su cuerpo, era la más exquisita de sus adicciones. No, ese rubio era la única adicción que poseía. Poder perderse en su cuerpo era algo que lo llevaba a la locura, saciarse de él parecía algo imposible. Sentir que su miembro entraba y salía de él, era sentir la gloria.

Sus pensamientos empezaban a nublarse debido al clímax que se avecinaba, apretó de manera ruda y dando las últimas embestidas, mientras el perlado cuerpo sudoroso de su compañero trataba de recuperar la respiración después de dar un concierto de gemidos y ronquidos. Cuando el teléfono móvil del moreno empezó a timbrar.

Trataba de concentrarse en su faena erótica y dejar atrás la musiquilla del móvil, pero por más que quería este último no deja de sonar incesantemente.

Con la última embestida gimió de manera gutural desparramando su semilla dentro de su acompañante, mientras este terminaba en el vientre de ambos. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano respondió de manera floja, como no queriendo ser interrumpido. Tratando de normalizar su respiración.

/Uchiha Itachi se puede saber porque no respondías el móvil/

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva mientras trataba con mejores y renovadas ganas tranquilizar su respiración.

/Madre, aun es demasiado temprano para llamar, ¿Necesitas o ha pasado algo?/

/Donde estas Itachi, la junta en la compañía está por empezar en menos de media hora, dime que al menos tu ya estas camino a la empresa/

/¿Qué junta?/

Por el auricular se podía escuchar claramente la respiración lenta y profunda de su madre, tratando de no perder los estribos.

/La que haremos para las nueva asignaciones, además hoy llegara Karin… /

/Ah esa junta…/ acomodo de manera distraída los cabellos que surcaban por su frente, llevándolos detrás de su oreja, cuando sintió los brazos de Deidara rodearlo.

/¿Ya estás en camino a la compañía cierto?/

/Eh… salgo para allá en unos instantes madre, no tienes que estar recordándome las cosas como si fuera un niño pequeño…/

/Pues algunas veces aun lo parecen../

Rebatió de manera oportuna la Mikoto. Recibiendo un bufido por parte de su primogénito

/Madre estás segura de que es oportuno tener a esa mujer por estos lugares en estos momentos, digo Naruto esta embarazado y sabes perfectamente los deseos de Karin hacia Sasuke../

/Lo sé cariño, pero no tenemos a nadie más capaza para hacerlo, además pronto Naruto necesitara mas mi ayuda y tu hermano debe de trabajar… además confiemos en Sasuke, el ama a Naruto, jamás haría nada que le dañe. /

Itachi estaba perfectamente consciente del grado entrega de su hermano, mas la pelirroja no era de su total agrado, sería mejor tenerla cerca y bien vigilada.

/Estoy saliendo para la oficina madre, y esperemos que no te equivoques/

/Te veré en unos momentos hijo, aun debo despertar a Sasuke… a veces aun parecen niños pequeños/

Corto la comunicación con su madre y se levanto rápido de la cama, sintiendo la intrigada mirada de Deidara sobre su persona.

-Dei-chan, prepárate porque a partir de ahora serás mi asistente personal, hay cosas que necesitamos hacer…

Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, seguido por las quejas, reclamaciones y muestras de negatividad del rubio. Y tan bien que había empezado el día.

* * *

><p>4.-<p>

La sala de juntas estaba casi llena, a punto de entrar en pleno. Busco por toda la circular mesa al joven moreno de cabello de puntas, pero por más que deslizaba su mirada de un lado al otro este no estaba, ¿Sera que ya no estaba participando en la junta? No. Hasta donde sabía los hermanos llevaban las riendas de la compañía en lo que su padre no estaba, era imposible que no llegara.

Cruzo la pierna de manera elegante, mientras observaba a su futuro cuñado conversar con un rubio. Por alguna razón sabía que Itachi no confiaba en ella, primero debía ganarse la confianza de la familia antes de poder hacerse con la joya, con Sasuke.

* * *

><p>5.-<p>

No era su estilo el llegar tan tarde al trabajar (cuando iba), pero ahora si perdió la noción del tiempo después de haber pasado la noche con el rubio, pero aun así lo volvería a hacer mil veces y estaría seguro que no se cansaría jamás.

Le costó muchísimo el poder levantarse, si no fue por los iracundos golpes en la puerta de su madre aun estaría con el rubio en brazos. Pero bien decía su madre (en el sermón de media hora que le dio sobre las responsabilidades de ser padre y trabajar para sus hijos) tenía que ser responsable por que ahora educaría a dos pequeños, el seria el ejemplo a seguir de sus hijos.

Condujo de manera rápida por las calles de la ciudad quejándose aun más, mientras de seguro el rubio aun estaría durmiendo hasta pasadas las doce del día.

El solo pensar en él y su ya creciente pancita le así poner esa sonrisa tierna que solo los padres tienen cuando ven los logros de sus hijos, aunque claro. Los niños de Sasuke aun no nacían.

* * *

><p>6.-<p>

Se movía de un lado al otro de la cama, tenía rato que Sasuke se había levantado.

A regaña dientes puesto que su madre lo había ido a levantar, puesto que si por el moreno fuera se quedaba en la cama con el todo el día. La música de su móvil había empezado a sonar, pero el en vez de eso solo se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, de seguro era el paranoico de Sasuke tratando que lo alcanzara en la compañía.

Ya le había dicho que si, que se adelantara, pero siempre era tan terco y desconfiado que tenía que repetirle las cosas muchas veces e incluso algunas otras prometérselas.

A sí que sin prestarle más atención al móvil se levanto plenamente desnudo de la cama y sin más se encamino al baño, debía de asearse bien.

Odiaba de sobre manera las juntas en las compañías, pero no quería ni pensar lo que Sasuke le haría si no asistía. Así que sin más se desapareció en el baño sin prestar la más mínima atención al móvil, sin saber que la llamada que recibía no era precisamente del pelinegro con quien había compartido la cama hacia ya algunas horas, no.

Más bien era de otra persona, un pelirrojo que había colgado de manera frustrada al no obtener respuesta a su llamada, pero no se rendiría fácilmente no. Debía insistir más en llamar al rubio, puesto que había ido a verlo su departamento una vez que se instalo en su cuarto de hotel. Pero no lo encontró ahí.

Así que el lugar donde seguramente estaría sin duda alguna, sería la mansión Uchiha.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Ok se que me tarde muchisimo tiempo, pero la escuela, mis padres.. la falta de inspiracion (y de pareja) mermaron mi inspiración espero a alguien le haya agradado y le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para terminar esta historia antes que se acabe el año.<p>

Comenten! aprecio mucho que lo hagan!

Akaerii ... (que ya viene mi cumple y ya siento los estragos de la edad)


End file.
